


Darling in the FranXX: Insurrection

by CulpableGlint



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Male Protagonist, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 79,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CulpableGlint/pseuds/CulpableGlint
Summary: When Goro is lost in a tragic accident a codeless parasite is sent to Plantation 13 as his replacement. This is just the beginning in a chain of events that stokes the fires of rebellion against the tyranny of APE. When the time comes, how will you fight when your life is at stake and your freedom the prize? Reader X Ichigo





	1. Prologue - After Action Report

**Alright guys and gals here it is! Allow me to introduce Darling in the FranXX: Insurrection. For those of you coming from DitF: Homecoming, welcome back! Those that are joining for the first time here, glad to have you! Now to set a couple ground rules for this story from the beginning. This is a reader insert story, meaning that you yourself are a character in said story. If that isn't what you are looking for you or are accustomed to you many not understand the POV through which most of it will be told or some of the various insert symbols.**

**Second, this story, while about your journey, will be told through several points of view. Generally it will be told from your eyes but there will be times it is told through others, for story progression, or in a third person manner. I will do my best to specify how the scene is being viewed at all time but bear with me if I happen to miss one. It's usually pretty easy to tell after a paragraph or two anyway.**

**Third, you as a reader WILL have knowledge that you as a character will not. It will be important to remember this as things progress.**

**That is all I currently have for housekeeping but if something comes up as we go I will address it as needed. Reviews, comments, and criticisms are appreciated, though I do prefer the constructive variety. Other than that I think we are good to go and you are probably tired of listening to me talk. So without any further adieu, I give you Darling in the FranXX: Insurrection. A reader x Ichigo story of love, loss, and the price that must be paid for freedom.**

**Blanket Disclaimer: Darling in the FranXX and its respective characters and elements belong to studios Trigger and A1/Cloverworks. Everything else belongs to me.**

**Cosmos Aerial Fortress – Low Earth Orbit**

**Lamark Club**

"So, Dr. Franxx's test team managed to successfully defend their plantation," Tarsier muses. "I would hardly call that success," Gorilla rumbles. "Target Beta would have destroyed both plantations if Strelitzia had not been present." "We did get some interesting data though," Lemur adds pulling it up on the screen before them.

"Yes," the Vice Chairman replies. "It seems our girl's silly search for a man is finally over." "Yes, yes," Marmoset dismisses him with a wave of her hand. "I'm much more intrigued by Code 015's performance. We haven't seen any parasite other than Code 002 who has been able to maintain control of a stampeding Franxx for so long."

On screen a recording of Delphinium tears through the Klaxosaur horde in her stampede configuration, a wolf with fangs and claws that glow red with magma energy. "It is likely the result of circumstance, nothing more," Lemur muses. "After all the girl was experiencing an extreme amount of stress."

"The loss of Code 056 was unfortunate but ultimately irrelevant," Gorilla concludes. "What will be done now?" Baboon asks. "Code 015 has proved to be a much more powerful parasite than we had previously expected. Is it perhaps the result of the doctor's unusual methods?"

"That remains to be seen," the Vice Chairman declares. "Should she be recalled?" Tarsier asks. "Given this new data a position within the 9's might be more appropriate." "No," Papa replies silencing the room. "Werner has already submitted Code 056's replacement." An image appears on the central holo-display, a boy with (H/C) hair and a blank stare in his (E/C) eyes.

"Him?" Lemur asks. "I thought his entire batch was disposed of." "The doctor kept some as a special project," Baboon replies. "Werner certainly goes too far in his methods!" Gorilla declares, slamming his fist into the armrest of his chair. "They were deemed failures and were to be removed. It is bad enough he meddles where he doesn't belong, but now he wants to introduce one into his test team? Preposterous."

"I will allow it," Papa announces drawing everyone's attention. "As of today, Plantation 13 is being declared a Special Surveillance Subject. We will see if Werner's gamble pays off."

**Plantation 13 Defense HQ**

"Doctor," Hachi says to the old man on the other end of the line. "With the loss of Code 056 we are now short a stamen. What shoul-" "You worry too much," Dr. Franxx replies with a dismissive wave. "I have already arranged for a replacement."

A document appears in Hachi's inbox. He opens it to find a dossier on the new parasite. "Doctor, what is this?" Hachi says aloud as he skims the document. "He has no code?" "He was a washout," the scientist answers viewing the same document on his end. "That would explain the amount of maintenance he underwent," Hachi comments.

"He was another project of mine," Dr. Franxx continues. "His entire batch was subpar and I wanted to find the reason." "So, you are sending me a parasite that is not capable?" Hachi asks his superior with the slightest amount of annoyance.

"He will be more than capable," the man replies stroking his beard. "What you should be worried about is Code 015. Has she improved?" "Not yet," Hachi responds. "She still refuses to leave Mistilteinn and barely eats. The other parasites have expressed concern for her to Nana. If something isn't done she may-"

"Her new partner will be arriving within the next twelve hours," Dr. Franxx cuts him off. "By the end of the week I expect you to send them on the vacation I mentioned." "Doctor, I fail to see how," Hachi begins. "Perhaps if you'd let me finish you would," the old man snaps.

"As I was saying, the vacation mixed with her new partner should be enough to give the girl purpose again. She shone during the kissing with Plantation 26 and I do not intend to let a parasite of her ability simply waste away. The effect may not be immediate, but it will happen. Code 015 will come around."

"If anything comes up notify me immediately," Dr. Franxx concludes and the display winks out, the call ended. Hachi sighs. The loss of Code 056 had greatly affected the squad, and Code 015's mental collapse had certainly not helped. But, the doctor believed that adding this codeless parasite would be enough to return things to normal. He sincerely hoped the old man was right.

  



	2. Chapter 1 - First Meeting

  
  
  
**Alright let's get this started. Here is the first full length chapter. I anticipate having at least one update a week, though sometimes there may be more depending on my schedule. As always let me know what you think or if you have any questions. Enjoy!**

**Ichigo's POV**

"Goro..." Ichigo whispers meekly. For the past two days she had been unable to get him off of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, he was waiting for her there. Every time she looked at a member of her squad, she saw how badly she had failed them. And every time she thought of him, she began to drown in a sea of endless, crushing emotion. The memory of what happened inside the cockpit of Delphinium that day had been burned into her mind, still just as vivid as when it transpired.

_"Hiro!" she shouts as Delphinium rushes to Strelitzia's side. "I told you to stay at your post on top of the transfer pipe!" Strelitzia turns and pouts, her voice thick with protest. "Aw, but we were just having some fun." "Zero Two, go back to your post!" Delphinium retorts. "Humph, so bossy," Strelitzia spits, sounding annoyed before she jets away back to the pipe._

Why won't you just listen to me?_ Ichigo asks herself as she watches the glow of Strelitzia arc upwards. _I'm just trying to keep you safe, Hiro_. "Ichigo, on the left!" Goro shouts, but she's still too lost in her own thought to respond. "Ichigo!"_

_Crack!_

_Delphinium's head smashes into the ground with enough force to sever Ichigo's connection to Goro. She opens her eyes to find the world spinning after feeling the impact of...whatever that was. The first thing she realizes as the dizziness fades is that she is no longer on the pistil's platform and instead on the floor of the cockpit. Her body is weak as she tries to rise, likely a result of the impact she just suffered, but something else behind her impedes her from moving._

_Ichigo looks down to see a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. In the moment, she is lost as to whose they could be and why they are there. A cough behind her, however, tells her that it must be Goro._

_"Goro?" Ichigo asks. No reply. She tries once again to stand, but the arms won't allow her to move. "Goro, let go of me! We have to get back out there." Ichigo's words are harsh but she doesn't care, right now is not the time for hesitation, not when their squad needs them._

_Ichigo struggles for close to thirty seconds before she finally manages to wrestle herself from Goro's grasp. _I am _so _going to kill him for this later_, she tells herself as she turns around to face him. Ichigo gasps at the sight that awaits her, completely unprepared for what she sees._

_Before her, Goro is plastered against the base of the cockpit's wall. His back has taken on an unnatural shape and he coughs violently, spitting up blood. It pools in small circles on the floor and coats the front of his parasite suit. "Goro!" Ichigo shouts, falling to her knees and taking his head in her hands._

_"Goro, stay with me!" Ichigo pleads. "I'm going to get you out of here!" Goro shakes his head, an almost imperceptible motion, before whispering to her, "Ichigo..." With great effort, he takes her still-trembling hand and smiles. "...You're okay." "Goro, just hang on!" Ichigo sobs as tears now freely run down her face._

_"Hey," Goro begins as he cups her cheek with his right hand. Gingerly, he wipes away a tear from her eye. "Everything... is going to be alright." Goro's hand then falls to the floor seemingly in slow motion, and he ceases to hold his head up to look at her. "No!" Ichigo shouts, grabbing desperately onto her partner, willing him to live._

_"Goro! Goro please!" Ichigo screams. "No, don't leave me!"_

_Suddenly, Ichigo is alone. Very alone. Uncountable emotions well up inside of her, each threatening to explode outwards and take control. She can feel her grip on reality growing weaker and weaker. And then as quickly as it had appeared, the haze clears._

_Ichigo is left with a single emotion, a pure and unaltered rage. An unwavering aggression that suddenly controls her. Those monsters, the Klaxosaurs, _they _had done this. She would make them pay, and they'd pay with their lives._

_She claws her way back onto the platform and activates Delphinium. The FranXX groans to life around her as the system's power is restored. Ichigo knows that piloting without a stamen is dangerous. She also knows that it could hurt or even kill her. But at the moment, her vision teems with so much red that she doesn't think about it. She doesn't think._

_Without hesitation, Ichigo maintains the connection to Delphinium as the FranXX finishes its activation. Once the systems are online, the unit checks for the connections of the pistil and stamen. Finding only the pistil, the machine shifts into its second configuration, Stampede mode._

_There is a slight burn at first as Ichigo commences the transition into Stampede mode. That small burn is followed by a lance of pain that shoots through her abdomen. It starts as a tight cluster of pain before growing, spreading across her body like a fire on the open plane. Soon her entire form feels like it has been doused in hot oil and then lit aflame. Ichigo screams, but doesn't dare release her grip on the controls. She will have her vengeance._

_Delphinium writhes and contorts on the ground as she makes the transition into Stampede mode. Her twin swords fold up into slots on her arms where the blades break apart and move to her now paw-like hands. The armor begins to shift and fold as portions of the neck fan outwards, resembling a mane. The FranXX's faceplate morphs, and reveals a snout that comes from within that's lined with two rows of razor-sharp teeth. Finally, the wolf that is now Delphinium throws back her head and unleashes a guttural howl to the sky._

From that moment onward, Ichigo had decimated the Conrad-class Klaxosaurs that had still littered the battlefield. She recalled shredding through them with her teeth and claws until there was nothing left. Then, during the fight with Target Beta, she had refused to relent under its immense fortitude. She had harassed the creature alongside the rest of her squad until Hiro and Zero Two had returned to save the day. Finally, when there was nothing left but the scattered corpses of Klaxosaur and rivers of their blood, she had collapsed.

Ichigo remembered the burning sensation she had felt when Delphinium first transitioned into Stampede mode. As terrible as it had been, it was nothing compared to the guilt that weighed down on her now. Goro was dead, and it was because she had gotten distracted. Her partner had sacrificed his life to ensure that she wouldn't be hurt when the Klaxosaur had taken down Delphinium. When she had been too absorbed in her own world to keep Goro safe.

The others had tried to make her feel better. Ikuno and Kokoro had checked up on her regularly because she refused to leave her room. Hiro had come by to talk with her multiple times, though she chose only to ignore him. Futoshi had even offered to share his special food from Papa with her. None of it was any use to her. Nothing could stop the pain that she felt from the hole in her broken heart.

She had been best friends with Goro since they were little, back in the Garden. It was so long ago, but Ichigo still remembered the day they had first met. Goro had picked a fight with several of the boys in the playroom and had subsequently gotten roughed up pretty badly. One of the boys even went so far as to step on his glasses.

Ichigo had hated to see what he was doing to himself, so she had tried to help him. Together they had been able to stop the boys from doing anything more to him. Then, Hiro had showed up and smoothed things over like it had never happened. Ichigo had always admired him for that, in fact, it was just one of many things she admired about the boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Ichigo?" a male voice asks from the other side of the closed door. After close to a minute without a response, Ichigo hears the door slowly creak open. "Ichigo, it's me," the voice repeats.

She recognizes it immediately, belonging to Hiro. Currently lying in her bed and half covered by the sheets, with only her nightgown on and clinging to her stuffed animal like a small child, she would normally be embarrassed. Right now, though, she simply just didn't have the energy to care. "I came to talk," Hiro continues, the worry evident in his voice.

His words are accompanied by another creaking sound as he walks across the room and sits down on the bed opposite her. "Could you look at me?" he says tentatively, almost begging her to listen. Ichigo slowly rolls over and faces Hiro, still hiding part of her face behind the stuffed animal. "How are you feeling? ...No, that was a stupid thing to ask," Hiro chides himself.

He takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes. "We're worried about you, Ichigo. You haven't left this room in two days and you're barely eating." Hiro motions to the untouched tray of food beside her bed. "If you keep starving yourself like this you could get sick, or worse."

Hiro takes the muffin in his hand and unwraps it. He breaks off a small piece and puts it in his mouth. "See? It's good." He then offers a piece to Ichigo, but she's having none of it. _Just leave me alone._

Hiro sees that Ichigo won't relent about the food and chooses to set it back on the tray. "Look, Ichigo, I know you're still upset about what happened to Goro. He was my best friend too, after all. Being his partner is going to make the hurt worse for you, and I get that, but if you don't eat then you won't last much longer. I want to help you through this."

Ichigo does nothing in reply, simply looking at him over the ears over her stuffed cat. "Could you please try? For me?" Ichigo doesn't move. "Alright," Hiro sighs, appearing to finally have reached the reason for his intrusion. "Nana said your new partner is arriving late this afternoon. They want all of us there."

"I don't want a new partner," Ichigo snaps, speaking for the first time. "I want Goro." Hiro bows his head and then stands. "Please come. I don't want them to force you." With that, he quietly exits the room and shuts the door behind him.

Ichigo is unable to explain Hiro's actions after he goes. _How could he possibly be so calm about this?! Goro hasn't been gone two days and they're already trying to replace him? Who are they even going to replace him with? He couldn't possibly be as good as Goro was. Goro always put me first and saw to my every need when it came to piloting. He was what enabled me to fill the role of squad leader when Hiro failed. He always supported me._

_But, now they wanted me to just blindly trust some new parasite and act like nothing happened? That isn't right! I can't and I won't do it! It's as if Goro had never mattered at all. To Papa and the adults he was just some pawn to be sacrificed for their queen, like in chess._

Ichigo lies there for another several hours in relative silence, though her thoughts still torture her. Eventually another knock comes at the door. This time, it is Ikuno telling her that it's close to when everyone should head for the hangar and meet the new squad member. Ichigo slowly rises from the bed and shambles toward her clothes, not wanting to incur Nana and Hachi's wrath, but also not motivated enough to move any quicker.

She continues to move slowly as she dresses herself, getting some help from Ikuno who runs a brush through her hair. When Ikuno is finished, Ichigo dons her shoes and takes the small part of the muffin Hiro had left on the tray. _He's right, I'll starve if I don't eat something._ She pops it in her mouth and forces herself to chew, before following Ikuno out of the door. All of this done without a single word spoken between the two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Failure. If you were asked to summarize your life up to this point in a single word, that would be it. You had failed as a child and been subjected to great pain because your body wasn't strong enough to be a parasite. The almost constant maintenance you had underwent had seen to that. Then, when you were older, you had failed again when trying to connect with your partner. That had granted you with the prestigious demotion to the replacement division. But now was your chance to make all of that right, as you had been assigned to a plantation and given a new partner.

_I wonder what she'll be like, _you ask yourself as you look out the window of the transport ship. It carries you to your new home of Plantation 13, a thought that excites you in every aspect. _I'm sure she's going to be really nice. I could use someone like that. _You frown, before thinking to yourself, _I can do this. I _have _to do this. If I fail again, Papa will throw me away._

_But, my new partner is one of the teen codes,_ you tell yourself, smiling once more. _Code 015. She must be incredible. I bet she won't even need me, but she'll be nice and work with me as I try and get used to things in Delphinium._

_Yeah,_ you tell yourself, _I finally have a FranXX. Delphinium. I've never heard of a FranXX having a name before, but they told me she fights with two swords instead of a spear, too. I've only ever seen the FranXX of the 9's fight with something other than a spear. Though, they are special forces. It makes sense for them to have different equipment than the standard._

"Hi," you say while sticking out your hand in practice for when you arrive. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Code 015. I anticipate a productive partnership between the two of us and a bright future together." You shake hands with the air. _Yeah, just like that and everything will go smoothly._

As the journey continues, you find yourself imagining what it will be like to fight in a FranXX that uses two swords instead of the spear you're familiar with. You had a large knowledge of combat and fighting from the countless books available to you back in the Garden, and you had eagerly devoured each when you found it. From your capable knowledge of military weapons and history, you know that because of this armament that Delphinium will need to get much closer to her opponents than you are accustomed to. She is likely much faster as well, needing the agility to position herself in range of her blades and to swiftly avoid attacking Klaxosaurs.

The challenge excites you. Of course, you will have to build a relationship with not only Code 015, but with Squad 13 as a whole. Since you are going to be working with them you will need to get along at the very least, though you would prefer to actually become friends with them. _Hopefully,_ you think, _they'll be able to accept me as someone, not just a backup from the replacement division._

"We are approaching Plantation 13," a voice reports over the intercom. "All crew, prepare for landing." Outside, you see the massive domed structure that is Plantation 13. You are somewhat in awe of its size. Having never left the Garden until now, you aren't accustomed to the large mobile fortresses or their workings.

As the plane closes in you notice that a portion of its outer plating recedes, revealing a huge hangar within. A landing pad extends and the transport hovers above it momentarily before softly touching down. You have officially arrived at Plantation 13.

You gather your things, which only takes you a few seconds. It amounts to only a single suitcase, and you take it in your left arm. You then proceed toward the front of the transport. As you wait for the gate to be let down so you can exit, one of the nearby APE soldiers gruffly says, "welcome home, kid."

There is a rush of air outwards as the cargo hold depressurizes and the gate swings down. The late afternoon sunlight rushes into the hold, momentarily blinding you. Taking a moment to let your eyes adjust, you take your luggage and walk out of the transport.

The hangar is bustling with life as you go, surprisingly so. Uncountable pallets of supplies are steadily unloaded, not to mention the number of cylindrical drums containing all-important magma energy, the lifeblood of a plantation. You walk carefully to avoid being crushed by the heavy machinery used to transport the cargo, and soon enough you find yourself looking at a group of familiarly dressed individuals.

As you approach the group, you take stock of their appearances. For the stamen, there are four. The first is a tall and somewhat wide boy, who for whatever reason is carrying part of a baguette. The second is short by male standards, with curly dark blonde hair. The third has hair that looks to be gelled back, and the way he holds his head with his nose up tells you he has a high opinion of himself. Finally, there is a boy with shaggy dark hair standing at the front of the group beside the Caretaker and Defense Commander.

As for the pistils, they are gathered in a small group around a single girl. On her right is a blonde girl who seems to be caringly supporting the one in the middle. Behind her is the tallest, one with glasses and violet hair. A redheaded girl with pigtails looks up at you from the left of the girl in the center, her eyes a mix of sadness and anticipation. The girl these three surround looks at the ground so her deep blue hair covers her face, and you notice she has her hands knitted together.

You also recognize three of the individuals in this group. Two by station, the third by reputation. The Plantation's Defense Commander, Hachi, is the first. A tall and muscular man with a buzz cut, the stereotypical military type. Beside him is a woman with long, red hair similar to one of the young girls. You know her to be Nana, Plantation 13's Caretaker, named just like all the others.

The one you recognize by reputation is behind the group leaning against the wall. In her mouth is a lollipop and on her head, sticking out from beneath her bright pink hair, are two red horns. It is none other than the partner killer: Code 002, or as her former faction addressed her, Nine Iota.

"Ah, I am glad to see that you have arrived," Hachi says as you finish your approach. "I am Hachi, Plantation 13's Defense Commander." Crisply, you snap your heels together and salute. "Present and reporting for duty, sir!" With a hint of satisfaction in his voice, Hachi replies. "At ease." You drop the salute, taking a wider stance and holding your arms behind your back.

Nana steps forward beaming, her voice much more welcoming than the Defence Commander's. "Welcome to Plantation 13! I am Nana, and I will be your caretaker." "Thank you, ma'am," you reply. "This," she motions to the group of parasites standing behind them, "is your new squad."

The boy who had been next to Nana and Hachi steps forward and offers his hand. "Hi, I'm Hiro." You take his hand and shake it, and he proceeds to introduce you to the remaining members of Squad 13. "That's Futoshi, Zorome, Mitsuru," he lists off the stamen, before moving to the pistils. "Kokoro, Miku, Ikuno, Zero Two, and," he hesitates slightly before indicating to the girl who the others have surrounded, "this is Ichigo."

The girl in question doesn't lift her head or give any other sign that she even heard the boy's introduction. Hiro gives you a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood. The situation doesn't surprise you, however. You had been warned beforehand that the coming of replacements such as yourself was rarely met with open arms. The loss of a partner was excruciating, especially when as fresh as this.

You place your suitcase on the ground and step forward. "Thank you for the introductions. I look forward to working with each of you to defend Plantation 13," you say, reciting the lines you had practiced over and over in your head. First impressions are important, after all.

You then go off script and walk toward the quartet of girls. The three watch you as you approach, while the fourth continues to stare at the ground. Making the conclusion of who's your to-be partner, you speak directly to the small girl with blue hair.

"Code 015, it is nice to meet you," you begin warmly. The girl doesn't move. "I anticipate a productive partnership between the two of us and a bright future together." Slowly, the girl's head rises and she looks you in the eyes.

This gives you the first good look you've had of your new partner, and her appearance is striking. Her deep blue hair is cut in a bob and her bangs are held up by a clip, revealing most of her face. The most attention-grabbing feature is her bright emerald eyes.

"I don't need you," she snaps. Her tone is cold as ice and sharp as steel. "I don't want you. All I want is Goro."

With that, she turns on her heel and walks out of the hangar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You walk into your assigned room following your tour of Mistilteinn and place your suitcase on the single bed. Behind you, the boy calling himself Hiro takes a sharp breath. You turn to him expectantly. "Sorry," he whispers, "that was Goro's bunk." _Was. That means this belonged to the parasite I am replacing. _"I'm sorry," you reply, picking up the bag and preparing to move it to another location. "I didn't know." Hiro quickly speaks following your remark, making a negative gesture with his hands before saying, "no, no, you can leave it there. The wound is just fresh, that's all."

You give him a knowing look. "I understand. Parasites like me usually accompany such emotions." Hiro skips a beat upon hearing this. "What do you mean, like you?" he asks. "I'm from the replacement division." "Replacement division?" Hiro cocks his head. "Yeah, we're parasites kept around for when someone is lost. Our job is to fill that position in whatever plantation we are sent to."

"That's...efficient," Hiro says quietly. He looks a little shaken by what you've said. "I am sorry for your loss," you say as sincerely as you can. "It is never a good thing when one of us shows up." Hiro gives you a small smile before continuing. "Thank you. Since you're going to be staying with me, maybe we should get to know each other better. How long have you been a parasite?"

"That depends. I wasn't officially a plantation parasite until two days ago when I was told I would be coming here. Before that I waited six months." "We haven't been parasites for long," Hiro offers. "Maybe six months. Do you have any experience?" You make a small movement with your head. "Fighting Klaxosaurs? Once. When a group got too close to the Garden they sent us out to deal with them. Other than that, it's all training matches against other parasites."

"My partner," you say in a melancholy tone, "I believe you called her Ichigo, she was the short one with blue hair? The one that stormed off after I introduced myself?" "Yeah," Hiro replies, nervously placing a hand behind his head. "Ichigo hasn't been doing well since we lost Goro. None of us have, but she's taking it the worst."

"If it isn't too much, could you tell me about her?" you ask. Hiro gives you a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" "I know nothing about any of you, though I can tell that you're clearly one of the important ones around here. If I were to guess I'd say you'd be the squad leader, but other than that each of you is a complete mystery to me."

Hiro gives a small chuckle. "No, I'm not the squad leader. Ichigo is, actually." _Wait, I'm partnered with the squad leader? _"She hasn't been herself since we lost Goro. I'm sure she would be appalled at the way she behaved this afternoon if she was. She's usually really driven and caring. She's the best at tactics out of all of us, and Delphinium could take on anyone short of Strelitzia. Maybe even her, so long as Ichigo is piloting."

"I promise what you saw today wasn't normal," Hiro offers. "Please allow me to apologize on her behalf." You begin to reply, saying, "it was not unexpec-" before being cut off. "That still doesn't make it right," Hiro counters. "Oh, and you actually are partially right. I was supposed to be the squad leader, but until six months ago I couldn't even pilot. Then Zero Two showed up and fixed everything for me."

"The partner killer," you echo, referring to Hiro's partner. Her reputation is not lost on you, and the fact that this boy claims to be her partner without even a hint of fear means something is off about him. _Perhaps he is unstable. _"I wish they would stop calling her that," Hiro sighs. "She's my partner now. She won't ever do that again."

Now it is your turn to look surprised. "I survived," Hiro says as he lifts his shirt. Below it there is a faded blue mark that covers the upper left portion of his chest. "My third ride with her was two days ago. We are official partners now, so she shouldn't hurt anyone anymore." The boy's tone is melancholy, but at the same time sweet. It is clear he cares for the girl in question and merely wishes to protect her reputation, not claim himself some kind of god amongst men. Maybe he wasn't so unstable after all.

"Allow me to congratulate you," you tell him. "I have seen more than one of my counterparts in the replacement division left lifeless after riding with her." Hiro looks ready to respond, but the clock chimes signaling that it is growing late. "Forgive me," you tell him, "but I have been instructed to report to Defense Commander Hachi first thing in the morning for briefing and testing. Perhaps we could continue this at another time?"

Hiro nods and begins preparing himself for bed. You quickly unpack your things, though you don't have much. Just your clothes, a book on military history, and some other odds and ends. You go to place the book on the shelf by the bed but stop, seeing a shining piece of metal. Upon further inspection, it appears to be a woman's hair clip in the shape of a bird. You are confused as to why the bed's previous owner would have such a thing, but dismiss it as you place the book alongside it.

A short trip to the bathroom later and you are prepared for bed. You pull back the covers and are pleasantly surprised to find that the beds here in Plantation 13 are significantly more comfortable than those you had been given in the Garden. With that in mind, you situate yourself and prepare for a good night's rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ichigo's POV**

"Ichigo?" Ikuno asks, turning to look at the dejected form of her roommate. Ichigo doesn't respond as she climbs into bed and turns out the light. Ikuno give an audible huff in the darkness behind her.

"Alright fine, if you won't talk, then you can just listen," Ikuno says sternly. "What you did today was wrong. We all miss Goro and none of us like the thought of him being replaced. But that boy did nothing to deserve what you said to him. He was trying to be nice and you were needlessly cruel to him. He doesn't know any of us and he's just trying to do his job. I know this isn't what you want to hear right now, but it needed to be said. You owe him an apology, and deep down you know it too."

The sound of Ikuno laying back in bed confirms she is done with her lecture. _What does she know? If she feels that way, then Goro obviously didn't matter to her that much. _But then_, _Ichigo remembers the stunned look in your eyes as she spoke. She could see the effect of her words was immediate.

In the matter of seconds that she had briefly spoken, your entire demeanor had changed. The smile you had initially offered had quickly disappeared from your face. Your shoulders had slouched and your eyes moved to the ground. _I made him feel guilty for even _being _here._

Ichigo buries her face in the pillow. _What do I do? Ikuno is right, I was cruel and targeted him with my feelings. I should tell him I'm sorry and try to work with him. But... is that betraying Goro? This is all so complicated!_

Having gained at least some understanding of why the rest of the squad had treated her so coldly after the new parasite's arrival, Ichigo continues to wrestle with her feelings. Unable to resolve the maelstrom in her mind she eventually fades into sleep, resting before the testing she will be required to undergo in the morning.


	3. Chapter 2- A Step in the Right Direction

"Now that you are a parasite of Plantation 13, there are several things you will need to know," Hachi states to you. You currently stand in the room he calls his office, a room characterized by computer monitors, a desk, and lots of loose paper. "First, being a plantation parasite carries with it a certain duty that you may not have had when you were still on reserve in the Garden." Hachi folds his hands and leans forward against his desk. "I am aware of your record. You may have failed to connect with your original partner, but let me say now that I expect results. Dr. Franxx may have hand-picked you for this position but if you prove to be unreliable then I will have no choice but to send you back."

_Dr. Franxx picked me specifically for this, _you ask yourself. _I know he usually came to see me when I was still a kid in the Garden. He was the one to administer most of my maintenance, but I haven't really seen him in the year I've been in the replacement division. Why would he ever want a washout like me to be part of this plantation?_ Hachi's voice snaps you from your reverie.

"Second," Hachi continues, "as you might be aware, you are partnered with Squad 13's leader. Code 015." You nod once, before succinctly replying to his statement. "Yes sir, Code 016 informed me last night she was the squad leader." Hachi stoically nods once and proceeds. "Then you are aware that even more will be expected of you than if you had been assigned as one of the other FranXX's stamen."

"Delphinium is the lead FranXX, and as a result Code 015 often must split her attention between both piloting and leading the squad. It will be your responsibility to ensure that she is kept safe, and to remove some of the strain by carrying more of the load while piloting. You must prove to her that you are capable in combat so she can focus on leading the squad. She must allow you to shoulder the burden, and you must be capable of sharing it."

"Yes sir," you nod. Behind you, the door to the office swings open. In the doorway, beside Nana, stands your blue haired partner. She still refuses to look at you and her posture tells you that she must be exhausted. _Guess I wasn't the only one who didn't sleep well._

"Good, you're here," Hachi says as he stands. He walks out from behind the desk and toward the door. "It is time we get the testing underway."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You walk alongside Code 015 in silence as Nana and Hachi lead you through the plantation. _She looks so sad and downcast. Should I say something to her? _you ask yourself. _No, I may just upset her ever more. It's probably best I just stay quiet._

After walking for close to fifteen minutes, Nana and Hachi stop you before a pair of doors. Without a word, Code 015 proceeds into the one on the right. "Your dressing rooms," Nana explains as you look to the two doorways. "Pistils on the right and stamen on the left. Hachi will wait for you to get changed and then lead you to the testing center." "Yes ma'am," you nod, then proceed into the door on the left.

Inside, you find a typical dressing room. Lockers line the exterior of the room and several benches lie in the middle. Five of the lockers have an active holographic display with a number. You search for a moment and find lockers 016, 214, 326, and 666. Beside Code 016's locker is another that has an active display but doesn't list a number. You assume this codeless locker to be yours and approach.

When you open the locker, you find a parasite suit with a blue stripe against its mostly black exterior. You inspect it and determine that it is indeed intended for you, given that its dimensions perfectly match your own. Without a second thought, you strip out of your uniform and quickly don the suit.

Afterward, you exit the dressing room to find Hachi standing opposite the door. "Follow me," is all his monotonous voice says before turning and walking away. You quickly fall in line behind him as the two of you navigate the numerous halls of the plantation.

After ten minutes or so you arrive at another door. "Code 015 is waiting for you on the other side," Hachi says as he begins to walk away. "Nana and I will monitor your progress from the observation booth. You will only have one chance at this, I suggest you make the most of it."

Hachi's comment causes you to gulp. _Al__right__, I just have to go in there and connect with her. I've done this kind of thing a hundred times before. It'll be no problem. But... why do I feel so worried?_

You tap the keypad on the door and it slides open. You are greeted with a dimly lit room, and you pause as your eyes adjust to the brightness. Monitors line the walls, showing various readings from both yourself and Code 015. In the center of the room is a large pod, and nestled within is the simulated cockpit used to determine the compatibility of parasite pairs. Many memories suddenly flood to the forefront of your mind, most of them unpleasant.

Code 015 stands silently beside the pod as you approach. She wears the same skintight parasite suit that you do and hers also possesses the same streaks of blue, signifying you as partners. As you enter, she doesn't look up and her arms never leave their place against her chest.

_Should I say something now? _you ask yourself as you close the distance between the two of you. _Yeah, I'm going to. _"Team Delphinium," Hachi's voice rings out over the loudspeaker, quickly destroying your plan. Beside you, Code 015 flinches when the name of her FranXX is called. "Commence connection testing."

The pod opens to reveal the pistil's platform and the stamen's chair of the fake cockpit. Code 015 looks up at you for only a moment, revealing so many emotions with her expression that you are unable to list them all. Sadness, fear, longing, regret, all of these and more are present as she takes her place on the platform.

You follow suit and take a seat in the chair. As if on cue, the controls on Code 015's waist spring up and await your touch to begin the process. You take hold of the controls and immediately notice how stiff they feel. Before you, Code 015's body is rigid as a board and she still looks straight down. "What is the hold up?" Hachi demands. "Nothing, sir," you reply, "commencing connection." You take a deep breath and pull the trigger, initializing the startup process.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Commencing stage 15 linking," an automated voice states. "Positive pulse and P-Factor stable. Negative pulse dropping." You silently pray that this time the connection will work. You can see the paracapacity scores of the two of you on the back of Code 015's headdress.Yours is stable at 85. While not the optimal number for a connection, it was hardly disappointing considering this was the first time you had tried to connect with Code 015. When you first saw it, you had foolishly believed that this would be easy.

You weren't so lucky, however. On screen, Code 015's paracapacity score slowly drops from 35 to 22 to zero. "Negative pulse timed out. Preparing for stage 16 linking." Suddenly, the system shuts down. The cockpit grows dimmer as you slouch backwards into the chair, pure dejecting washing over you. A quiet sobbing catches your attention, however, breaking the veil that had suddenly come over you. Code 015 has slumped over the controls on the platform, trembling. She mumbles incoherently, leaving you at a loss for what you should do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ichigo's POV**

As soon as you had attempted the parasite connection, Ichigo knew it was going to fail. Her mind had immediately been filled with the horrid images of three days ago, and no matter what she did, she simply just couldn't drive them out. The loss of Goro, the noise from the cockpit, her own thoughts, everything rushed at her at once in one massive wave of confusion.

_"Hey, everything's gonna be alright," Goro's voice tells her._ "Negative pulse timed out," says the monotonous computer voice. "Damn it," she curses under her breath. Tears slowly fall from her eyes to the platform below. _I can do this. I can do this. "Negative pulse timed out." Gah! Why can't I do this?! "Ichigo, you're okay," Goro continues. _"Test 15 concluded. Negative pulse timed out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You worriedly begin to speak to your new partner, who is sobbing quietly on the floor. "Code 015, are you al-" "Ichigo," the girl snaps, still breathing heavily. "My name is Ichigo." "Alright," you say, trying to emulate a calm voice. "Ichigo, are you alright?"

The girl turns to glare at you. "Do I look alright to you?" Tears stream down her cheeks, which are completely flushed, and her chest rises and falls rapidly. "My partner is dead because I hesitated. I can't even pass this stupid test to prove I can still pilot, and I have some stamen claiming to be a partner that I don't even want. So no, I am not alright."

"Ichigo, I am sorry about what happened to Code 056." "His name was Goro! Don't you even have enough respect to call him that?!" Ichigo's tone is once again sharp and her eyes burn with passion. But behind it, you can still see the emotions that were present before you started the testing.

Ichigo has turned to face you and is clearly waiting for your response. You slowly rise from your seated position a take a step forward. "Ichigo, I am sorry that you lost Goro." Her expression softens somewhat. "But being angry with me will not bring him back." She quickly looks down and away from your eyes.

"I know you are angry and upset, and that I am probably the last person in the world that you want to be talking to right now." You can feel tears welling in the corners of your eyes, and you fight them back. "But I'm going to ask you to let me be selfish for a second," you say softly. She glances back up and looks you dead in the eye.

"If I can't connect with you, then I will be sent back to the Garden. Everyone knows Papa has no use for a parasite that can't pilot. That means if this partnership between you and I doesn't work out, then I will end up just like Goro."

Before you can say more, the door opens and allows Nana and Hachi to enter. "That is all for now," Nana says. "Ichigo, you may return to Mistilteinn." "But I-" "You've done enough for now. Get cleaned up and get something to eat," Nana smiles. Ichigo strangely looks conflicted as her eyes quickly dart to you, then back to Nana and Hachi.

Finally, she nods and walks past Nana and Hachi into the hall. Just before the door shuts she turns back and looks at you again, but you can't tell why. After the door closes, Nana and Hachi approach you.

"I will not sugarcoat this," Nana tells you. "After that, your chances of being allowed to stay here don't look good." "I understand, ma'am," you answer, doing your best to suppress the emotion you feel inside of you. "You performed well and your numbers were stable," Hachi continues, "but if you are unable to connect to Code 015 in Delphinium then you will be of no use to us."

"Yes, sir," you reply. "The next cargo transport will not be coming for a week. You will have until then to forge a connection with Code 015 or we will have no choice but to send you back," Hachi concludes. You nod, acknowledging your understanding. "Dismissed," he says, and you exit the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nana guides you back to the dressing room, and you change out of your suit and into your uniform. You do slowly, your head sent reeling by the events of the past couple of minutes. Returning to the hallway, Nana leads you back to Mistilteinn. She leaves you at the elevator, telling you to get some food and rest. You have plenty of time to think as you make the trek back to the boarding house.

_My numbers were fine. They were _better _than fine. 85 for the first time ever, trying to connect with a pistil? Our natural compatibility must be incredibly high. Ichigo just isn't able to make a connection because of Goro. It has to be. She just needs some time to accept what's happened before moving forward._

Soon enough, you find yourself standing in the doorway of the large house. Hiro waves to you as you enter. "Hey, how'd it go?" he asks. "Not well," you reply, "we were unable to connect. Nana and Hachi said that I have until the supply drop next week to change that." Hiro sees the gravity of the situation but still smiles anyway. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will be able to!" You smile back at him, glad to have some support. "Thanks, Hiro." "Anytime," he replies, "and there's still some lunch left if you're hungry." His voice then drops to a whisper, "but...Ichigo is in there." You nod and he walks away, saying something to himself about finding Zero Two.

You notice that Hiro was indeed correct when you enter the dining hall. Sitting alone at the table to the left of the door is Ichigo. There is food on her plate, but she doesn't appear to have eaten any. Not wanting to bother her, you sit down at the opposite table and begin to fill your plate.

"Did you mean what you said?" a small voice from across the room asks you. "Did you mean it yesterday when you said that you thought we could really be partners?" Glancing to your right, Ichigo is still seated at the table and she doesn't look in your direction. But, the room is empty aside from you and her, so you know she must have been the one speaking.

"I did," you reply. "How could you know that?" Ichigo asks. "You'd never even met me, and yet you were sure that I could be your partner. How?" You take a moment to consider her question before responding.

"When I was just a kid back in the Garden, I was deemed naturally unfit to be a parasite. I was subjected to a tremendous amount of maintenance to get my body ready for the task. It was absolutely excruciating. Then, a little over a year ago, I failed to connect to my first partner. Though, I wasn't thrown aside like I thought I'd be. I was instead transferred to the replacement division, because someone thought that I could be redeemed. Over the last twelve months I've seen close to a hundred parasites come and go from the division. Everyone was always so excited to learn that they had been assigned a partner somewhere. We knew that we were never deployed in a happy circumstance, but for us, it was a chance to prove ourselves."

"Imagine how happy I was to learn that I was getting a partner after waiting for almost an entire year. Think of how confident I felt when I learned that my partner was a teen code, the best of the best. She'd be so knowledgeable and capable, a perfect match to help me become a better parasite, and a better partner. I didn't think there was any way we wouldn't be able connect. I was sure she would be the nicest person in the world and try to help me as we got started together."

"When I arrived yesterday, I couldn't help but notice how sad you looked. It was only then that I realized how different things were for the two of us. I was excited to be here, while you didn't even want anything to do with me. What you said in the hangar yesterday only made that clearer. Despite that, I still want to be your partner. I think that we would work well together, and based on the conversation I had with Hiro last night, I know that you are the kind and respectful person I thought you would be. Right now, you are just under a lot of stress and emotion, in addition to still trying to deal with the loss of Goro. I don't expect things to be different than that right now, but that's why your capacity score was so low when we were testing the connection. Mine was higher than it should have been, probably because you're so strong."

"But your score wasn't great, and I really do understand. The truth is that if I don't make it as your partner, I will be satisfied so long as I tried my hardest. And if that happens, then the next stamen should have an easier time because you'll have calmed down more. You're strong, Ichigo. I can see it in your eyes. You just need time."

There is the distinct sound of silverware falling to the ground. Ichigo continues to stare down at her food and makes no move to pick up the lost article. _Oh crap, what was I thinking? I definitely said too much. If she didn't hate me before, she will now._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo listens as you speak about why you had thought she would make the perfect partner. As she does, she can't help but feel guilty. _How can he say those things after how I treated him? I lashed out at him horribly yesterday, and again just earlier because I couldn't contain myself. Even when I was being so cruel, he still trusted me enough to tell me how much he has riding on our partnership. Then he goes and tells me that he thinks _I'm _a strong person for pushing through this._

_Why couldn't he get mad at me and scream that this was my fault? Why does he have to act so calm about it, while I'm just barely holding myself together? It just makes things even harder for me. Plus, he's acting like I'm the one that matters here, and he doesn't. Talking about how things will be easier for the next replacement if I can work through this while he is still here, so they won't have to._

_...No, he wasn't calm_, Ichigo remembers._ Back in the test when we talked, he was fighting back tears. He probably didn't want me to see, but I did. He's scared what will happen if we fail, and he said earlier he only gets one shot at this._

_Goro, what do I do...? _she asks herself. He had always been someone she could turn to when troubled and now when she needed him most, he was gone._ If I partner with him...is it betraying you? I want to help him, but-_

Suddenly, a voice other than her own appears in her head. _"Just be yourself," Goro says. _Ichigo looks up to find none other than Goro sitting in the chair across from her at the table. _"Getting a new partner is something that was inevitable if either of us died. You have no reason to feel guilty. I know you want to help him, just like you wanted to help me when we were kids. It's a part of who you are, and that's nothing to be ashamed of." "But what about-" "Hey, I've gotta go now," Goro tells her, "but I am always with you. This boy seems to want what's best for you, so give him a chance. For me?" _The image of Goro shoots her a smile, and then disappears. "I will," Ichigo whispers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You sit in silence for close to five minutes after you finish speaking. For most of it, Ichigo continues to look down at her plate.Suddenly, though, she glances up at the chair directly across from her. She seems shocked when she does and mumbles something you can't make out. Close to a minute later, she looks back down again and whispers something else. You are entirely unsure of what is going on, passing it off as an internal argument with herself. In the end, you just sit quietly and wait for her to make the next move.

"What is your name?" You are somewhat taken aback by this question, as no one had asked it in years. "My name?" you repeat. "Yeah," Ichigo says, now looking in your direction. "Your name. If you're going to become my partner and a member of this squad, then I need some way of addressing you. We go by names here instead of code numbers. So, what's your name?" "(Y/N)," you reply quietly, "but no one has called me that in years."

"Alright, (Y/N)," Ichigo says still looking you in the eye, "if you could still say such nice things about me even after the way I've acted..." Ichigo takes a deep breath, "...I am willing to try and be partners." A shiver runs down your spine. You hadn't expected her to say that. In your mind, the only way this would happen was if, at the last minute, she took pity on you and decided to try again. You would've been lucky enough for her to have even calmed down.

Ichigo stands and walks over to you. "I don't believe we have been formally introduced." She extends her hand, mimicking what you had done the day before. "My name is Ichigo. I look forward to working with you." You can tell she is struggling to come up with what to say, but the sentiment behind it is what matters, not the words.

You join her on your feet and take her hand. "It is a pleasure, Ichigo. I hope our partnership is long and fruitful." She gives you a slight smile and you return the same. "Well, I still need to get cleaned up," she says awkwardly, releasing your hand. "If you'll excuse me." Ichigo then bolts from the room. You are left standing next to your half-eaten lunch when several boys walk into the dining room, with Hiro at the lead. "Ichigo just rushed out. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," you reply taking a seat once more and preparing to finish your meal. "Well, what happened?" the blonde boy asks. "We know you both had tests this morning. Ichigo was awful quiet when she got back, so-" "Zorome," the larger boy says, elbowing him quietly. You recognize him as Futoshi.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Hiro says as the boys take the three seats on the opposite side of the table. You finish a chewing a bite of your sandwich. "We couldn't connect," you say, though you're no longer disappointed. "What?!" the group across the table yells, almost in unison. "You couldn't connect with Ichigo? Is that even possible?" Futoshi says. "Yeah, she has the lowest code out of all the girls, shouldn't anyone be able to pilot with her?" Zorome adds.

Hiro's expression drops. "Don't worry about it," you tell them. "Ichigo and I talked about it. She said she's willing to try again in a few days." "So, she accepted that you're her partner?" Hiro asks hopefully. "More or less," you reply with a smile. "It still may be a bit rough for a while as we get used to each other, but I think we will be able to pull it off before next week."

"What happens next week?" Zorome asks. "If we don't manage to connect and prove that we are compatible as partners then I will be sent back to the Garden," you somberly explain. Futoshi cocks his head. "Like, to wait for a new partner somewhere else?"

You shake your head. "No. Papa has no use for a parasite that can't pilot. This is the only chance I will be getting." "You said you are from the replacement division, right?" Hiro inquires. "How many parasites are there?" "There were close to one hundred in total when I left. But at times there has been more or less. They are almost all stamens, though."

"Why?" he questions. "Because stamens are the only thing that can easily be replaced. If a FranXX is lost, that usually means both pilots go down with it. Without a pistil, the FranXX is worthless anyway. More often than not, when one of two partners dies it is actually the stamen. They taught us that the pistil is more important than we are so if we have to make a choice, it should always be her life instead of ours."

The boys across the table look stunned. "Are you serious?" Zorome asks. "Yes," you reply. "They never told us that," Futoshi muses. "Maybe it's because you guys are special," you offer. "What do you mean?" Hiro asks. "Squad 13 is the most unique squad I've ever seen," you answer. "Your FranXX have different weapons, you go by names instead of codes, you have emotions, and even have one of the 9's here as a part of your squad."

The boys process your comment for a moment. Based on the looks they give each other, this is not the first time they have been told such. Hiro then laughs and looks at you. "You know, I spent last night in the same room as you, but I still don't know your name." "(Y/N)," you answer.

The boys stand in unison. "Well, (Y/N), welcome to Squad 13."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You spend the rest of the day with the boys doing various activities. Over the course of this time, you also are more formally introduced to the pistils of Squad 13. Ikuno seems to be very quiet as a person though she does enjoy reading, which is something you will definitely discuss with her later. Kokoro is very soft-spoken but you can already see that she has a heart of gold. She showed great concern for you when you spoke with her, making sure that Ichigo hadn't upset you and that you felt welcome in your new home. Miku was just as wound up as Zorome and the two had gotten into an argument not long after you had begun speaking, but that honestly hadn't surprised you.

Your encounter with Hiro's partner had been the most interesting, however. You had been walking along with your roommate when suddenly you had felt a strange sensation on the back of your neck. When you turned around, you found Zero Two licking her lips. A moment later, she spit out whatever was in her mouth. "You taste sour, kinda like me. I don't like that."

"Is she always like that?" you'd asked Hiro. "She... does her own thing," was his response. That was enough to satisfy you, so you'd dropped it. The girl wasn't unpleasant, and there was something about her that seemed very mysterious. She was nice enough to you when you had talked, so there was no reason to think poorly of her, despite her reputation.

That evening while most of the squad had gathered for dinner, Nana had appeared to make an announcement. According to her, after Plantation 13 completed its kissing with Plantation 26, Squad 13 was commended for their contributions to the defence. As a result, Plantation 13 had been progressing toward a certain location following the battle's conclusion. Nana then revealed that in the morning, you all would be escorted to a location called a beach and given leave there for a day.

None of you really seemed sure what a beach is, but Nana mentioned water. She also said that in the morning, special outfits would be provided for you. The excitement in the air as to what kind of adventure awaited you was palpable, and everyone talked about it until you had turned in for bed.

You didn't speak with Ichigo for the rest of the day, save to bid her a good night when you and Hiro had decided to retire. She had smiled and wished you the same, causing your heart to do a few cartwheels. _There may really be a chance for us after all._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doctor," Hachi says, "Code 015 and your replacement had their preliminary connection testing done this morning." "Oh," the old man on the other end of the line asks. "How did it go?" "They were unable to connect," Hachi replies.

"(Y/N)'s numbers were more than sufficient and Code 015's were not, correct?" "How could...?" Hachi mumbles. "Yes doctor, that is correct." "Excellent," Dr. Franxx muses. Hachi adopts a slight look for bewilderment before asking, "Doctor?"

"This is all according to plan," the scientist answers. "(Y/N) was selected specifically because I believe he will be able to help Code 015 out of the rut she is currently stuck in. Had Code 015's numbers been sufficient but (Y/N)'s not, that would have been unfortunate indeed. The current situation is what I planned for."

"Doctor, I am afraid you have once again neglected to tell me something," Hachi says. There is the slightest hint of annoyance in his tone. Hachi had always done exactly as he was told by the old man, but Dr. Franxx still felt the need to keep secrets. At times such as this, it was very irritating.

"I haven't neglected to tell you anything, Hachi," Dr. Franxx says with a grin. "I said previously that his arrival would be enough to return Code 015 to normal." Hachi interjects, "but doctor, they failed-" "Test them again at the end of the week. By then it will have been more than enough time for their bond to grow. And under no circumstance are you to allow (Y/N) to return to the Garden, even if they still fail to connect. He is Code 015's partner for a reason and we will wait as long as necessary for them to work out their differences."

"Yes, doctor," Hachi says. "Good, keep me informed," the doctor says, before waving his hand in front of the camera. The display winks out and Hachi makes his way out of the office, grumbling something about the old man being as easy to talk to as a brick wall.


	4. Chapter 3- A Day at the Beach

**Alright guys we are back! Sorry to have taken so long but I was a bit busy this past week so things are a little behind. The good news is that chapter 3 is now here, and for those of you who read DitF: Homecoming there will be something coming out for that as well in the near future. As always please leave any questions, comments, or concerns and I will do my best to get back to you. Until next time!**

After breakfast the next morning, you and the other parasites of Squad 13 are taken into the main docking bay. It's much more calm than when you had first arrived, with your shuttle having brought cargo and supplies. There is still an influx of provisions seemingly from nowhere, though, as everyone is moving something. You notice this while you walk along, before you're led out of the hangar. Outside of the Plantation awaits Nana and several APE soldiers, who proceed to escort you to the beach. The short stretch of desert the plantation lies on quickly gives way to a thickly wooded area, heavy with trees and vegetation.

The uniforms you had been provided with today were unlike anything you had seen previously. Yours consists of a paper-thin shirt, a pair of shorts made from some synthetic fabric, and a light jacket. The girls wear the same jackets as you, but theirs are much longer, reaching half way to their knees. Yours is only to the waist. From the amount of skin that is visible as they walk, it is almost believable that they aren't wearing anything but the jackets, though you highly doubt it.

This seems to not be lost on the other boys either as Zorome and Futoshi walk on either side of you. Both of them watch their partners intently as they walk, their eyes never leaving the girls even as they attempt to hold a conversation with you. You roll your eyes at the two of them multiple times, hoping to signal them to relent. They don't.

After walking for about ten minutes, you start to hear a crashing sound close by. You can make out its direction through the trees but aren't sure what could be making such a sound. It is at that moment you round a bend and are greeted with the largest body of water you've ever seen.

"Wow," Miku says in amazement. "It's huge," Futoshi marvels. Before you is one of the most impressive sights you've ever seen — a gorgeous, undisturbed beach. White sand, _real _sand, spreads out for about half a mile in each direction from where you have exited the tree line, and its grains glitter in the morning sun. Just beyond the sand, aquamarine waves lightly crash into the coast, carrying with them foam and tiny creatures.

"I didn't think there were any oceans left that weren't irradiated," Ikuno whispers. "Darling, let's go!" Zero Two shouts, discarding her jacket and grabbing Hiro by the hand. She pulls him toward the surf and then jumps in, beginning to frolic like a child. "Hey, wait up!" Zorome yells as he and Futoshi follow after them.

You smile, happy to see your new friends enjoying themselves. "So immature," Miku scoffs as she watches Zorome tackle Futoshi into the waves. "I think it's nice for them to be able to have fun like that," Kokoro grins. You continue to hear them talking as you plant the umbrella you had been carrying in the sand. You dig a small hole to place it in before covering it back up with sand and opening the umbrella. The relief from the sun is noticeable, even in the short amount of time you'd been here.

When you turn around, you are woefully unprepared for what you find. Miku, Kokoro and Ichigo have removed their jackets. As you turn, you notice this before you instantly blush and look away, believing they might not be wearing any clothes. "(Y/N), is something wrong?" Kokoro asks. Slowly, you turn to look at them once more and breathe a sigh of relief as you find that they are still clothed.

Clothed might not be the correct way to put it, however. Each of the girls wears what appears to be two distinct pieces of clothing that resemble their undergarments. You've never seen so much skin in your entire life. They don't seem to be bothered by the fact that most of their body is exposed, either.

"Oh, it's nothing," you reply, trying to hide your nervousness. "I was just afraid you all didn't have anything on under the jackets." "Oh," Kokoro replies, covering her mouth with her hand. "I never thought about that. Thank you for your modesty in looking away."

"Kokoro, come on," Miku shouts from a ways down the beach. She holds a multicolored ball that had been inflated with air, and she motions for Kokoro to come and bat it around with her. "Coming!" Kokoro replies. "If you will excuse me." Kokoro turns and runs off to play with Miku, leaving you standing alone by the umbrella.

You stand for a moment and watch as your new squad plays in the sand and the waves. You do see Mitsuru slinking off toward the east end of the cove and wonder where he is going, but your attention is grabbed by a voice behind you.

"Hey," Ichigo says as she approaches. She wears the same two-piece bathing suit as Kokoro and Miku, but it fits her very differently. Kokoro and her ample chest look ready to suffer a wardrobe malfunction at any moment, while Miku is much more contained. Ichigo however, has no such problem. That isn't to say she doesn't look good in her beach attire, though.

As a matter of fact, you have to remind yourself not to stare as you try to hold a conversation with her. The sunlight dances off the sea behind her, casting a kaleidoscope of colors onto her and highlighting her features beautifully. The swimsuit also shows off her toned core and hips, and her already pale skin is lightened by the pure rays of sun. In the short period of time you had been at Plantation 13 you had gotten several different views of Ichigo, but so far, this one is quickly becoming your favorite. _Why can't I take my eyes off her?_ you ask yourself. _I'm staring, I'm staring, I'm staring. Why can't I stop staring?!_

"(Y/N)?" Ichigo asks. "Sorry," you reply with a shake of your head, "what were you saying?" "I was asking if you thought this was some kind of training," she repeats. "I can't come up with any other reason they would let us do this." "Hmm..." you say aloud as you adopt a contemplative pose. "You might be right. Maybe it's some form of survival training and we'll have to fend for ourselves tonight." Ichigo's hand moves underneath her chin as she thinks. "We haven't done anything like that before," she frowns. "What would we do?"

"You're asking me?" you say, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm asking you," Ichigo pouts, looking back toward the boys playing in the water. "You don't feel like you should maybe ask Hiro instead?" you ask. "Because you are going to be my partner, now I will turn to you when I make decisions. I did the same thing with Goro," she replies.

_Oh, that makes sense. Her job as squad leader is easier if she shares the burden with someone else. Still, it means that she's willing to put her faith in me like that_. "Thank you, Ichigo," you say warmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. In response, she looks up at you once more, her emerald eyes meeting your own. "It means a lot that you're willing to trust me this soon after we've met." She nods.

"Well, we can worry about whether this is a test later. I'm going swimming for now," Ichigo says with a bright smile. "I always loved it when I was younger, and I doubt we'll get the chance to again." Ichigo waves as she runs toward the surf and then dives in, disappearing beneath the rolling tide.

"I must say, I'm impressed," a voice says from nearby. "Why is that?" you ask, turning to face the speaker. "After how she acted the first time we met you two days ago, I thought it would take much longer for her to consider you her partner," Ikuno answers.

The violet haired girl sits beneath the umbrella that you had set up. She doesn't even look at you as she finishes speaking, then turns a page in her book. "What are you reading?" you ask, trying to avoid the subject of Ichigo's prior behavior.

"The Odyssey," she answers. "Not bad," you say sitting down beside her, allowing a hint of humor to enter your voice. "I think the Iliad might be better, though." "No way," Ikuno says closing the book and turns to you with a surprised look on her face. "Odysseus' adventures are much more interesting than the Trojan war."

"How could you say that?" you ask Ikuno. "The use of the Trojan Horse was one of the most brilliant tactical decisions in history, not to mention the fight between Achilles and Hector before the great gates of Troy." Ikuno quickly scoffs. "You must be kidding, that isn't close to as clever as Odysseus' plan when dealing with the Cyclops. Calling himself 'Nobody' so that when Polyphemus claimed to his brothers that he was attacked by Nobody so they wouldn't believe him? It was pure genius."

"I can see we won't be agreeing anytime soon," you chuckle. "I am just surprised to meet someone who shares my historical tastes," Ikuno replies. "I never expected many other parasites to share interest in books like I do. What are you reading now?" she continues. "The Art of War by Sun Tzu," you answer. "I prefer books on military history and strategy. I've read a lot on men like Hannibal of Carthage, Alexander the Great, Napoleon Bonaparte, Julius Caesar. They were the greatest military minds in history. Now that I am Ichigo's partner, it looks like all that time spent reading will finally pay off."

"That's true," Ikuno says as she reopens her book. "I hope that you two are able to make things work. It seems like you would be an asset to the squad and Ichigo needs someone to help her lead, even if it is just support."

Sensing your conversation to be over, you take your leave. _It was nice to talk to Ikuno like that. I feel I learned at least a little bit about her, too. She isn't all the cold and calculating persona she puts on for everyone._

Having been at the beach for a bit now and realizing you had yet to enjoy the water, you make your way toward the surf. Zorome and Futoshi still play in the water and Miku and Kokoro have begun to swim as well. Hiro and his partner sit on some rocks by cliff looking out over the ocean. Ichigo appears to be enjoying herself, swimming from one end of the beach to the other at a pace that honestly looks more like a workout than relaxing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ichigo's POV**

_Splash!_

Ichigo jumps into the water and begins to swim away from the shore. The cool water is so refreshing, and the sweet smell of salt enters her mind. _Ah, this feels so good! I haven't gotten to swim in years._

_I can't believe we're really here. I didn't know that there were places on the surface that we could go anymore. And all those trees on the way here, it was like walking through Mistilteinn. The view is incredible too, everything is so beautiful here._

Suddenly an image of you standing shirtless flashes through her mind. _Wait, what's _he _doing here? _Her subconscious reminds her of how broad your shoulders were and the muscle you had. _Why am I thinking about that? _Ichigo asks herself as she feels her face turning red. _Thank god I'm alone right now. I don't understand, I see the other girls without any clothes at all when we bathe and suit up for piloting. Why would seeing a boy without a shirt get me all flustered like this?_

"Hey Ichigo!" Miku yells from nearby. Ichigo turns around and swims over to a gesticulating Miku and Kokoro, who are relaxing in the shallows. "Does something seem off about the boys to you?" Miku asks as Ichigo approaches. "Not really, why?" Ichigo responds. "I don't know what it is, but something feels different about them," Miku continues. "Maybe it's because we're all spending time together?" Kokoro offers. "We don't usually have much time where we're all together and free to have fun."

"No, it isn't that," Miku says, sounding somewhat annoyed. "I just get this weird feeling when I look at them. I've never had it before today." "I...think I know what you mean," Ichigo says. "I had a really strange thought a couple minutes ago." The two girls rivet their focus on Ichigo. "What about?" Kokoro asks. Ichigo can feel the color rushing to her face, before resolving to pass the whole topic off. "Um, it's actually nothing."

"Oh, no you don't," Miku declares. "Ichigo, you are going to tells us what you thought or so help me I will hold you beneath the water until you do." "You wouldn't," Ichigo challenges. Miku's response is to dive at her and both girls disappear momentarily beneath the waves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You guys are seeing this too, right?" Futoshi asks as you walk down the beach alongside him, Hiro, and Zorome. About fifty feet in front of you Ichigo and Miku are in the middle of a catfight, still waist-deep in the sea. Kokoro is yelling nearby at both of them to stop, but her words are falling on deaf ears.

Zorome freezes beside you and you notice that his face is completely flushed. "We should stop them," you say, preparing to rush to Kokoro's aid in subduing the girls. A hand on your chest stops you as soon as you say anything, however. "Are you out of your mind?" Zorome asks. "But..." you begin. "No, (Y/N). No 'buts.' We may never get a chance like this again and you want to let it end so soon?"

Before you, Kokoro screams as Miku tackles Ichigo into her. "Yeah!" Zorome cheers. "Get her Miku!" For some reason, this ignites the fire of competition within you as well. _Who the hell is he to think _Miku _could take Ichigo? _Ichigo appears above the water once more, this time holding Miku by her pigtails. "That's right, Ichigo!" you shout. "Don't give her an inch!"

The girls continue to fight for several more minutes before they seem to tire out. Ichigo and Miku trudge out of the surf and exhaustedly flop onto the sand. Each is breathing heavily as you approach. You walk over to Ichigo and stand so that you are blocking the sun from her face.

"Hey," she says with a breathless smile. You return it. "Having fun?" you ask, amusement flowing from your throat. "Oh that," Ichigo waves her in a dismissive manner, "that was nothing." "Sure fooled me," you chuckle. "One thing though, did I hear you yelling my name?" Ichigo inquires. "Uh yeah," you respond, rubbing the back of your neck. "Zorome started cheering for Miku, and you could say I got caught up in it too."

Rather than give you the lecture you had a been expected, Ichigo laughs. At first it's just a small giggle, but it quickly evolves into full blown laughter as Ichigo clutches her stomach while rolling on her side. This is the first time you've seen her laugh, and it warms your heart to see her having fun. _She's always looked so down since I arrived. I'm really glad she's able to enjoy herself. _"Thank you," Ichigo says when she finally manages to control her laughter.

"Well, that was childish," Mitsuru declares as he joins the group. "What do you want Mitsuru?" Zorome grumbles. "Oh nothing," Mitsuru replies in a patronizing tone. "I merely found something worth looking at," he turns away. "But if you don't want to see it..." "What did you find?" you ask.

Mitsuru smiles, before cryptically whispering to the group, "follow me and find out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitsuru leads you all to the far end of the beach and you all stop before the cliff face. He motions to a narrow path between two of the smaller cliffs, which you had just barely made out before he pointed to them. "I found this a little bit ago," he says nonchalantly. "Where does it lead?" Miku asks. "You'll just have to wait and see," he replies.

You follow him through the path of worn rock and soon find a set of stone stairs that have been mostly reclaimed by the surrounding foliage. The light barely manages to break through the trees, leaving the area cast in shadow that's accompanied with a sort of ominous feeling. "Wow, this is like an adventure!" Zorome says as he runs up the overgrown steps.

After close to five minutes of walking, Mitsuru begins to speak. "It's just over this ridge." As he finishes, you break the tree line and are assaulted by the bright sunlight once more. After waiting a moment your eyes adjust, and you are amazed by what you see.

At the top of the cliff you had just scaled is a small town, likely to have once been a fishing village. The buildings are all in various stages of disrepair, with some having partially collapsed. Vehicles line the streets, but they too are covered in vines and other greenery.

"What... is this place?" Miku asks in amazement. "It almost looks like a small city," Ikuno answers. "A city? No way," Zorome interjects, "the cities are all cool and full of people. Look at this place, do you think anyone could live here?"

"Hard to say," you reply, causing several of the others to give you a questioning look. "I doubt that anyone is currently living here, but that isn't to say that people couldn't live here. The most important part of survival is shelter. The buildings may be broken, but they're still standing."

"I just thought you guys might like to see this," Mitsuru says as you all gaze at the town. He is clearly pleased with your reactions and you think you see the hint of a smile threatening to break his blank composure. "Can we look around?" Hiro asks.

Everyone is silent for a moment, looking at Mitsuru. "I simply found it," he says, raising his hands up beside his shoulders. "If we can look around is up to Ichigo." The focus immediately turns to her. "Well, I guess," she says, adopting a contemplative pose. "But everyone be careful, okay? Make sure to stay in groups."

Everyone nods in agreement and proceeds to then break into smaller parties to explore the village. You choose to follow Ichigo and Ikuno. As the three of you walk down one of the grass-covered streets, you see a building much larger than the rest. The sign by the door is faded but you can just make out the letters "H-SP-T-L," and what looks to have once been a large red cross.

"A hospital," you wonder aloud. "Looks like it," Ikuno responds, "let's go take a look inside." Ikuno quickly ascends the small flight of stairs before the entrance and proceeds into the building. Ichigo looks somewhat nervous to be exploring the old building, but when you follow Ikuno she comes running, likely not wanting to be in the deserted city alone.

Inside the dilapidated structure, you find what appeared to once have been a reception area. In the room were metal chair frames, their cushions having long since rotted away. There is also scattered debris on the ground, some of which seem to have been blown in through the shattered floor-to-ceiling windows, while the rest of which came from collapsed paneling in the building itself.

"Do you think it's safe?" Ichigo asks. "Only one way to find out," you answer, continuing further into the building. "Do you think we were supposed to find this place?" she wonders aloud as you inspect some of the rubble. "I can't see why," you respond. "It was probably just coincidence that it happened to be next to the beach. Though, if were look at it through the lens of this being training, you could be right."

Ichigo cocks her head. "I could?" You nod in response. "Yeah, think about it," you reply. "If we were sent here for survival training, one of the first things we would need to find is shelter. Because we don't have a means to build it for ourselves, locating some would be our best bet." "I get it," Ichigo says. "Then we would have a safe place to spend the night. After that, we would need to find some way of gathering food and keeping ourselves warm at night."

"Exactly!" you reply. "If we needed to, we could probably stay here for a while. There were fish in the ocean and there is bound to be something edible in the forest." "None of us know how to make food," Ichigo frowns, "but we could probably figure it out if we had to."

Ikuno looks up from the scattered papers she had been looking at on the floor. "Sounds like the two of you have just about everything planned out," she jokes. "All we need to do now is tell Nana and Hachi we aren't coming back." You laugh. "I didn't say I wanted to live here, I just said that I figured we could for a time if we had to. Anything long term would require a massive amount of work to make this place livable like Mistilteinn." "I'll say," Ikuno replies. "Mistilteinn has water and power for one thing, not to mention clean clothes and soft beds."

"It looks like this place is safe from the Klaxosaurs, though," Ichigo mentions. "None of the buildings or trees in the forest would be standing if they came around." That is something novel to think about, a place truly safe from the Klaxosaurs purely because they ignored it. The prospect is inviting, but the sacrifices that would have to be made from your current life make the idea hardly worth it.

You continue to explore the building and the rest of the nearby hospital complex for several hours before you notice the sun setting. Ichigo tells you that everyone is probably back at the cliff by now and waiting for the three of you, so you hastily make your way back. When you arrive, everyone is indeed waiting just as Ichigo had predicted. After a quick headcount to ensure that everyone is present, you make your way down the stone steps once again and through the gorge to the beach you all had left some four hours ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you arrive at the beach it is early evening, with the sun just having set. As you emerge from the canyon and back onto the beach, your gaze is drawn to a pile of items near the hole in the tree line that leads back toward the plantation.

When you arrive at the stack of items, you are somewhat confused by what you find. There are various pots and pans, some articles of food, each completely unprepared, some wood, a shiny black stone, along with other items. Sitting on top of all of these things is a note.

"'Children,'" Ichigo reads aloud. "'You were not on the beach when we came by to check on you and prepare your dinner. As a result, we have left you with the necessary components and instructions for doing so yourselves. Perhaps next time you will think twice before wandering off.' — Nana"

"We have to make our own food?!" Zorome shouts. "Come on! None of us know how to do that!" "Yeah," Futoshi seconds as his stomach growls. "I'm hungry. What are we supposed to do?" Surprisingly, Kokoro agrees with Futoshi for once on food. "I guess we'll just have to starve," Miku says, hanging her head. "It's a punishment from Nana and Hachi for exploring the village."

"Are you all so easily defeated?" a voice asks from behind you. Zero Two stands behind the group with her arms crossed. "You would rather starve than make your own food?" Something about what she says resonates with you. You weren't ready to give up, and neither should the others. _Ichigo _did _say something about them leaving instructions. We just need to follow them in order to do it._

"What are you suggesting?" Mitsuru asks the pink haired girl. "She's saying that we should take some initiative and do it for ourselves," you reply. "They left us with instructions," Ichigo adds, holding several more pieces of paper out in front of her. "If we follow them, we should be able to make something to eat."

"Really?" Futoshi asks excitedly. "Sounds like fun," Hiro says as he approaches Ichigo, who hands him one of the sheets. "Alright," Zorome cheers, "let's do it!"

Ichigo hands out the sheets of instructions one by one to each partner pair, then returns to you with the last. "Guess you were right after all," you chuckle. "About...?" Ichigo asks, the question unmistakably written on her face. "The survival training," you answer, "we're going to have to make our own food and stay outside all night." Ichigo nods before confidently stating, "we can handle it." "Oh, I couldn't agree more," you smile, and begin to look over the piece of paper before you. 'Starting a Fire' is written at the top.

"'In order to cook the food that has been left for you, you will need to make a fire. The first step is to prepare the tinder. Tinder is a dry, flammable material that is used to ignite the fire. In your case, we have left additional pieces of paper to be used for this purpose.'" Ichigo grabs the extra paper and waits for you to continue.

"'Ball the paper up and place it below the logs, which are to be arranged in a tipi manner. The logs should have ample space underneath them. This is to allow the flame the oxygen it requires to burn.'" Ichigo crumples the paper and sticks it below the logs.

"'Next, take the flint, the black rock, and the provided steel in your hands.'" Ichigo plucks the paper from your hands with her left and offers you the flint and steel with her right. "'Your turn,'" she says with a smile.

You get down on your knees next to the logs and await further instruction. "'Now,'" Ichigo begins, "'holding the flint and steel beside the paper, quickly strike the flint against the steel. This should create a spark. The first sparks may not be enough to light the paper, so continue this process until smoke is visible.'" Following the instructions, you run the flint against the steel. At first there are no sparks, but once you apply more force to your motion you quickly see small, yellow flashes each time the two come into contact. Soon, there is a small stream of smoke coming from one of the pieces of paper.

Without warning, Ichigo pushes you aside and begins to blow on the paper. She cups her hands in front of her mouth as she does so. Within a minute, the first sheet ignites. The remaining two begin to burn shortly after. Soon, a soft crackling can be heard as the thinner of the logs starts to smoke.

"We did it!" Ichigo says proudly. She turns to you with a huge smile. "Goro, we-" Ichigo stops dead in the middle of her sentence and her hand flies to cover her mouth. Her wide eyes rapidly look from you, to the fire, back to you, and to the ground. She then covers her faces and immediately looks away to hide you from her sight. Your excitement also wanes, though not because she had called you by the wrong name. Because she had looked so hurt in the moment after.

Ichigo's back is to you, and the ever so quiet sound of sobbing can be heard coming from her. "Ichigo," you whisper, reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. Ichigo doesn't respond to your touch, nor does she stop you as you turn her to face you.

Her entire face is red, and tears stream down her cheeks. Your mind doesn't have time to think of what you should do before you body begins to involuntarily react. You pull Ichigo closer into your embrace, resting her head against your chest as your arms wrap around her. You can feel her erratic heartbeat, or maybe it's yours, and the slight shake of her body as she cries. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" you whisper as you run your hand up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry," she chokes out. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to call you that, it just you're being so nice and we were working together and-" "Hey, hey," you reply, cutting her off. "It's okay. Everything is fine. You're fine, I'm fine, everything is fine." Ichigo stops shaking for a moment and looks up at you. "But, I called you Goro." "Yeah...and?" you reply with a slight smile. "You miss him, and there's nothing wrong with that. I know this won't be easy for you, but I am here to help you however I can. That's what partners do. And it's what _I_ want to do."

"It's going to take time," Ichigo replies. "I don't know how long it will be until I can fully accept you." "Time isn't what's important," you whisper. "You're trying, that's what is." Ichigo's eyes fill with tears once more as she drives her head back into your chest. She enthusiastically wraps you in a hug, nearly knocking you over in the process. "Thank you, (Y/N). Thank you so much!" You smile as you squeeze her lightly, letting her know once more that you're here for her.

Your interaction is not missed by the other members of Squad 13 as they attempt to complete their tasks. But they all know better than to interrupt the two of you and continue to work as if they had seen nothing. The sight of you comforting Ichigo gives them hope, hope that you will be the one who is able to pull her from the darkness she had become so caught up in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Franxx looks intently at the file on his computer screen. _"We want you to improve upon the basic parasite template,_" he recalls Papa's words. "_You may do whatever you deem necessary to provide us with stronger soldiers. The time is nearly upon us, and they will be needed to defeat the Klaxosaurs once and for all."_

  
"Fools," Dr. Franxx mumbles. "You should have known better than to give a man like me free reign." The scientist gazes at the image on screen, a royal blue and gold FranXX with a spear and a small buckler. "They won't need you just yet." He closes the file and looks at the others contained in the folder titled 'Experimental FranXX designs.'

  
When he began the project of improving upon the standard parasites, the first step was, of course, the parasites themselves. The second, and equally important measure, was to address the FranXX. Papa had wanted standard models just like he had wanted standard parasites. The problem with that was they all shared the same weaknesses.

  
These new units however, would not. Because each design was unique, they possessed different strengths and weaknesses, and as a result he had built them into squads based on those criteria. There is no doubt in his mind that they would outperform the standard models. He even had proof.

  
While Squad 13 was in something of a lull at the moment, they had already shown that his concept was working. Delphinium, Argentea, and Strelitzia perfectly complemented Genista and Chlorophytum, and the children had yet to realize the full potential of their FranXX._ Oh, how I can't wait to see when they do_, he thinks with a smile.

  
Suddenly, this train of thought is derailed by a beeping noise. On screen, his computer registers an incoming call. _Nana_, the old man says to himself after checking the caller ID. _She must have an update on the children. Good_.

  
"Good evening, Doctor," Nana greets him with a warm smile, after he accepts the call. "Nana!" the scientist replies. "What an unexpected pleasure." Nana rolls her eyes, but continues. "We left the supplies with the children, as instructed."

  
"And...?" the old man asks, sitting up in his chair. "They appear to have been successful in preparing their own meal," the caretaker answers. "I still don't understand the reason for doing this...'survival training'... as you are calling it, but it appears the children are more self sufficient than we had originally thought. They explored the village like you predicted and-"

"Which one found it?" Dr. Franxx interrupts her. "Mitsuru," Nana replies. "Hmm," Dr. Franxx strokes his beard. "Code 326 always has been inquisitive. Good work, Nana." "Doctor, could you possibly explain the necessity of doing this?" the redhead asks. "Hachi and I both feel that there is something we aren't being told."

  
"There is most definitely something you are not being told, my dear," the gentleman replies. "It is for your safety and the safety of Plantation 13. For now, just stay the course and await further instruction." "Yes, Doctor," Nana responds before the call ends.

  
Dr. Franxx smiles and opens the drawer of his desk, revealing a bottle. Things were proceeding just as he had planned, and this was cause for a drink if there ever was one. "All in good time, Nana," the man says as he pours himself a glass. He swirls it around before taking a long and satisfying draft. "All in good time."  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4- Partners

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the extended delay on this chapter but a certain developer (Treyarch) happened to release a new game recently and it has eaten a large amount of my time. Mix in some delay due to my editor's busy schedule and we end up here. Never fear though, this chapter contains some interesting new details for you to enjoy. Until next time!**

The two days back in Mistilteinn following your vacation activities were quiet. Nana had come to collect you the morning after your "training" and had complimented your ability to fend for yourselves. While everyone was glad to prove that they were capable, there was also plenty of begging that you not be forced to make your own meals again. Despite that, though, you all had enjoyed your time at the beach and were disappointed to take your leave.

Today, however, would not be as carefree for you and Ichigo. Now that you had been at Plantation 13 for five days, with the resupply transport due soon, it was time for you and Ichigo to attempt the connection testing once more. As with your previous attempt, the both of you were required to wake up early in the morning to prepare for your trial. Unlike your previous test, this one was truly your final chance.

When you awaken on the morning of the fifth day, it is still dark. From your view of the sky above the dome of Mistilteinn, dark clouds roll through the air and you can hear the distant rumble of thunder. As you change out of your sleepwear, the soft pitter-pat of raindrops register in your ears. Today is likely to be quite dreary.

This unfortunate weather does little for your mood. You can't help but remember four days ago when you and Ichigo had failed miserably during your first connection test. _This time will be different. It has to be,_ you say to yourself. There is another clap of thunder, seeming to punctuate your statement. "Thanks for the reassurance," you grumble to the inanimate racket.

Making your way down the central staircase into the atrium of the house, you find Ichigo waiting for you. "Good morning," she yawns sleepily, somehow managing to have gotten dressed in spite of her fatigue. "Good morning, Ichigo," you reply, stopping beside her. She plays around with her feet, holding both of her hands behind her back. "I thought we could go together," Ichigo remarks, answering the unasked question of why she is waiting. "You don't quite know your way around yet anyway, so..." she awkwardly trails off.

"May I?" you ask, extending your hand. Ichigo blushes slightly and looks away momentarily. Her trembling hand slowly move from behind her and clutches your own, causing you to jump. "The umbrella!" you yelp in surprise, color rising to your cheeks. "I meant, uh, may I have the umbrella? You're not tall enough to cover the both of us with it."

"Right, sorry!" Ichigo shouts, letting go of your hand and turning away. Despite her back being turned, you can see her face has turned a bright crimson. She extends the arm holding the umbrella without turning to face you. You take it from her and walk to the door.

"Ichigo, you coming?" you ask while opening it. She quickly and quietly rushes to your side as you pop open the umbrella. As you look outside, you notice that the previously soft rain has degraded into a rather steady downpour. "Stay close if you don't want to get drenched," you say, before stepping out of the safety the building provides and into the dark and rainy morning.

You and Ichigo walk silently for the first leg of your journey, aside from the gentle bouncing of the rain on the top of the umbrella. You're each too absorbed in your own thoughts to notice, though. _Today has gone well enough so far,_ you tell yourself. _If things continue like this, we should have no problems. _"It's kind of beautiful, don't you think?" Ichigo asks, interrupting your train of thought.

"What is?" you ask. "Mistilteinn, when it rains," Ichigo answers. "Just listen to it, it's so peaceful." You do as instructed. In the distance, you can just make out the sound of frogs croaking by the lake. As you walk a pair of birds flit in front of you, coming to rest on a nearby tree branch next to one another. They snuggle together in the nest before closing their eyes. Even with the rain, Mistilteinn is still full of life.

"You're right," you agree warmly. "I've always liked it when it rains," Ichigo says, "though the only downside is that Mittens always runs away." You glance inquisitively at her. "Mittens?" you ask. "Yeah, Mittens," Ichigo replies. You continue to give her a questioning look. "Oh," she gasps in surprise. "Mittens is my cat. Well, uh, not my cat actually," she awkwardly stutters. "She's kind of all of our cat, I just like her the most." A hint of a smile touches your face. "What cat?" you continue. "I haven't seen a cat the entire time I've been here." "She's kinda shy," Ichigo says, "but she usually comes to me when I call for her. Would you like to meet her later?" You can't help but notice the large smile on Ichigo's face as she talks about the cat. _Mittens must really mean a lot to her._

"I'd like that," you nod just before reaching the elevator out of Mistilteinn. Once you enter, you collapse the umbrella and Ichigo steps away. For some reason, you are sad to see her go. You didn't realize it at the time, but you had subconsciously been enjoying how close to you Ichigo had been during your walk. Now that the umbrella was no longer needed, she had returned to walking a normal distance from you.

Once the elevator finishes its decent, Ichigo guides you through the Plantation's many halls toward the dressing rooms. "I'll wait for you here if I get done first," she tells you before entering the girl's side. You enter the dressing room and quietly make your way to your locker. It opens for you, revealing your parasite suit. Several minutes later, you emerge to find Ichigo leaning against the wall.

"Took you long enough," she kids. "My bad," you smile, placing one of your hands behind your head. "Well, let's get going," Ichigo says as she pushes herself off the wall. "Don't want to keep Nana and Hachi waiting."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good, you've both arrived," Hachi says as you and Ichigo enter a large room. However, it's not the not the same room as the two of you had went to before. It doesn't contain the practice cockpit, or the internal viewing window. "Sir?" you ask, "why are we meeting in the briefing room when we are supposed to be attempting the connection test this morning?" Hachi looks in the direction of Nana in response. "That is because today you will be doing the test in Delphinium," she answers. "We are?" you say in shock. _I didn't think they'd even let us _near _the FranXX after how badly the last test went._

"Yes," Nana smiles. "Ichigo thought it might be easier for the two of you to connect if we were to use an actual FranXX." You look to your side at Ichigo, who gives you a reassuring smile. You nod and Hachi resumes speaking. "We will be treating the two of you this morning as though you were actually being deployed. You will have two minutes to attempt a connection before you would be deemed unfit for duty and removed from the mission roster. Under normal circumstances this is procedure, so that will be our benchmark for today." Neither you nor Ichigo say a word. "Good," Hachi finishes. "Proceed to Delphinium and we will get the test underway."

You follow Ichigo out of the briefing room and into the hall toward the docking bay. You can feel your heartbeat accelerating as you walk. "Don't worry," Ichigo says as you enter the docking bay and make your way across the platform to your FranXX. "I'll be fine today."

As she finishes speaking, the two of you arrive in front of Delphinium and Ichigo sticks out a closed fist to you. "Right," you smile as you bump her fist with yours, "we've got this."

Ichigo then presses a button on the waistband of her parasite suit. There is a slight hiss as a walkway extends from the platform to Delphinium. At the same time the faceplate of the FranXX slides down, revealing the door to the cockpit. As the two of you approach there is another hiss as the door opens and the pressure inside rushes outward.

Once inside, Ichigo gives you another smile before mounting the pistil's platform. You take a seat in the stamen's chair, and like before the controls on Ichigo's hips spring to life, awaiting your touch to begin.

"Ready to commence testing, commander," you state. "Begin connection on my mark," Hachi orders. As Hachi begins his countdown you take a deep breath, telling yourself, _we've got this_. "Three, two, one, mark!"

When Hachi finishes the countdown you pull the triggers, activating the parasite connection. Your vision is immediately bathed in black, but thousands of small green orbs quickly appear. The orbs spiral around your focus, leading away from you toward a light that is barely visible at the end of the tunnel. You will yourself to move toward it.

As your consciousness descends, you can feel the pressure of Ichigo's mind against your own. _Let me in, _you think. _Accept me. _Suddenly, you begin to move toward the end of the tunnel at a much more rapid pace. As you go, you pass blurred images. Ichigo's memories. Most are gone in an instant, but one in particular lingers for long enough that you can just make out a tall boy with blond hair and glasses smiling at her. He is dressed in a stamen's suit like you and a blue stripe adorns his shoulder, signifying him as her partner. A feeling of happiness radiates from the memory. _This must be Goro, _you tell yourself.

However, it too disappears quickly as you are whisked away. The radiant light at the end is now nearly within your reach and you show no signs of stopping. If anything, you are still gaining speed. Seconds later you crash into it, bathing your vision in white.

You open your eyes, once again inside Delphinium's cockpit. In front of you the spine of Ichigo's parasite suit is lit up, and on her headdress you can see your paracapacity scores. Both climb rapidly, first 40, then 60, now 85. Finally, the scores come to a rest at 102. The internal screens of Delphinium spring to life, revealing to you the outside world as Ichigo sees it through Delphinium's eyes.

Your heart begins to do cartwheels. _We did it! We did it!_ you scream internally. "Ichigo!" you say aloud. On the left side of the screen, an image of Delphinium's face appears. She looks remarkably like Ichigo, with green eyes and a lock of hair covering the right side of her face. Delphinium smiles. "We did it, (Y/N)!"

"Connection established," Hachi states. "Their numbers are stable," Nana comments, "releasing docking clamps now." There is a loud grinding noise as Delphinium's restraints are removed. Once they are, however, she quickly trips and falls to her knees.

"Sorry!" you shout as Delphinium stands. Once she is back on her feet, Delphinium takes a moment and does some stretches. "Proceed outside and prepare for the second phase of testing," Hachi radios. "Yes sir!" the two of you enthusiastically reply as you make your way out of the docking bay and into the world beyond.

Miraculously, the rain has now stopped and the storm clouds from earlier are nowhere in sight. Instead you are greeted by bright sunlight and, in the distance, a rainbow. "Now, first let's test your reflexes," Hachi begins.

Close to two hours later, Delphinium reenters the docking bay. She proceeds to her docking station between Strelitzia and Argentea. You turn around and step back into the silicon clamps that hold her feet in place. Your arms are similarly restrained. Once properly secured, you sever the parasite connection.

Before you, Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief. "It's been a bit since I've had to stay connected that long," she tiredly states as she slowly begins to stand. You offer her a hand, which she takes. Before she can stop you, you pull her into a tight hug. "Thank you," you whisper, trying to contain the pent-up emotion threatening to cascade out of you. "Because of you, I can stay."

At first, Ichigo was just awkwardly standing there waiting for you to release her, but as you finish speaking she returns your emotion, pulling you closer. "Of course," she whispers, "we're partners, after all."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the successful connection trial, you and Ichigo return to Mistilteinn. When you arrive, everyone is waiting in the lounge. As you approach, you can hear the whispers that drift from the room and down into the hallway.

"I saw Delphinium doing laps around the plantation, so they must have connected, right?" Miku asks. "It certainly appears that way," Ikuno responds. "I'm so happy for them!" Kokoro says. You can't see the blonde girl, but you can already tell she is smiling. It was hard to believe that someone could be as nice as Kokoro, always supporting everyone wholeheartedly.

"Morning, everyone," you say to announce your presence as you and Ichigo enter the room. Everyone immediately turns to look at you expectantly. "Man, it's nice that the weather cleared up, isn't it?"

You lean against the door while Ichigo moves to stand near the hearth. Everyone still watches you silently. This silence continues for another minute or so before Zorome has enough. "Well, are you going to tell us how you did or not?!" he shouts.

You laugh and Ichigo giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh," you reply, feigning surprise. "You wanted us to talk about that?" You fail to contain yourself as a grin breaks out over your face. "It would be nice, yeah," Zorome grumbles. "Didn't you hear Miku?" you tease him. "She already said she saw Delphinium doing laps around the plantation." "Yeah, I heard her, but she isn't always a reliable source," Zorome answers. Miku scoffs beside him, following it up with a smack to her partner's head.

"(Y/N), that's enough," Ichigo says with a smile. She turns to the rest of the room and beams. "We were able to connect." There is a chorus of cheers and congratulations from the room's occupants. "Everything went smoothly, then?" Ikuno asks. "Like a hot knife through butter," you grin.

During your conversation, the front door of the dorm opens. The attention on the two of you allows for no one to hear as two individuals climb the steps and proceed to the lounge. That is, until one of them speaks. "We have received word from HQ," Nana says, causing you to jump at the unexpected voice. Nana and Hachi stand behind you in the doorway you had been leaning against. "As a result of your testing this morning," Hachi says, clearly addressing you, "you have been made an official parasite of Plantation 13 as Delphinium's stamen."

The cheers return once more. Hiro claps you on the back while your other squad members rejoice. Even Ikuno smiles and gives you a nod before Nana resumes speaking. "In order to test your skill, we have been asked to have you participate in a mock battle," the redheaded woman says. "We'll do it!" Zorome shouts, springing to his feet. Funnily, Miku covers her face with her hands and grumbles. You believe her to have said, "not again."

"That won't be necessary," Nana responds, "as an opponent has already been selected for Delphinium." The clamor in the room grinds to a halt. "Then... who?" Ichigo asks. "Strelitzia," Hachi announces. There is a collective gasp as everyone in the room looks at one another in shock.

_Strelitzia, the strongest FranXX in existence. Piloting Delphinium feels like second nature to me already, and Ichigo is close to Zero Two in terms of code, but even so..._ "The battle will be this evening," Hachi continues. "After dinner, teams Delphinium and Strelitzia are to report to the docking bay."

"Yes, sir," you, Hiro, and Ichigo reply in unison. Hachi nods and then he and Nana make their way out of the lounge. It was almost lunch when you and Ichigo had returned, and so moments after their departure the clock strikes noon. Everyone then proceeds to the dining room.

After lunch while doing some of your chores, you have a chance to talk with Hiro. "Did you know that they were going to have us fight if Ichigo and I connected?" you ask. "No," Hiro replies as he scrubs the window. "I had no idea. I was just as surprised as you." You scrunch up the corner of your mouth. "Zero Two seemed excited when we told her at lunch," you add. "Yeah," Hiro agrees. "She usually is if it means she'll be fighting something."

"Will it be as one-sided as everyone thinks?" you question Hiro as you dip your sponge back into the soapy water. "I don't think so," Hiro answers. "You said you've got some experience fighting Klaxosaurs, and that you've been in lots of mock battles." Your head tilts slightly of its own volition. "True," you agree simply. "Besides," Hiro says with a smile, "you've got Ichigo. She's incredibly strong in her own right and no one works harder for something they want than her."

"I believe that," you reply. "So, may the best man win." Hiro shakes your hand and genuinely smiles. "May the best man win," he agrees. With the conversation finished, the two of you return to your work of scrubbing the windows. In your case, you now have the mental burden of figuring out how to possibly defeat Strelitzia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, dinner seemed to be a little more lively than usual. Everyone seemed to be celebrating your appointment to the squad. You, however, couldn't keep from thinking about your impending fight with Strelitzia. _Zorome and Miku said she was really fast, _you remind yourself as you take a bite. _Kokoro said she is strong, and Ikuno mentioned that her fighting style is often unorthodox. That means I'll need to look out for things others wouldn't consider. _You sigh. _We need to win this. It would prove my ability to the others and show that Ichigo is back to normal again._

"If you don't eat now you'll regret it later," Futoshi's voice brings you back to reality. "Well, it wouldn't be that bad," you reply. "I mean, could just steal some of your snacks after all." Futoshi doesn't seem to comprehend what you said for a second before realizing his mistake. "You wouldn't," he gasps. "Oh calm down, fatty," Zorome jabs at his friend. "It wouldn't hurt you any." Futoshi reddens, becoming more flustered by the second. "Don't call me that!" he shouts as the rest of you laugh.

At the girls table, they are talking amongst themselves and appear to be having a good time. One of the things you had noticed when you arrived several days ago was that while there were separate tables for boys and girls, those rules didn't seem to apply to Zero Two. In fact, none of the rules seemed to really apply to Zero Two. That only further reaffirms Ikuno's comment that things with her were sometimes unorthodox.

You feel a weight on your shoulder and turn to Hiro, who stands beside Zero Two. "It's about time," he says. "We're going to head down to the docking bay." The dark-haired boy extends his hand and says, "good luck." You reach out and shake your own with him. "Thank you, Hiro. Good luck to you as well."

With your exchange finished, Zero Two takes Hiro's hand and they walk out of the dining room. Moments later, Ichigo stands and approaches you. Without a word, you fall in step beside her and the two begin your journey to the mock battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, you stand in front of Delphinium as you wait for Ichigo. You take a moment to admire the FranXX. Her swords are very unique, as you had learned earlier when the two of you had tested them against some targets. And Delphinium was somehow even more agile than you had originally expected. While you weren't quite used to her yet, you don't think it will be long before you can easily outmaneuver basically any opponent.

"Hey," Ichigo says as she approaches. When you turn to face her, she wears a very different expression than the cheerful one you had left her with. She almost looks solemn, as her lips are pursed and the glow in her emerald eyes has faded.

"This is going to be tough," she continues as she stops by your side. "Strelitzia is easily the strongest FranXX in Squad 13. I don't know why they picked her, but they're definitely trying to test us." There is a slight bit of latent hostility in her voice, but you don't know whether it is directed at the FranXX, its pistil, or its stamen. Or all three.

"It's alright," you reply, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We just need to do our best. We're already partners, so this is just to gauge us." _If only I believed that. _"I hope you're right," Ichigo says as she touches the button on her waist and the path to Delphinium's cockpit slides out to meet her open faceplate.

A minute or two later, Delphinium's face springs to life. The FranXX steps forward and flexes her fingers, checking each digit. "Everything good?" you ask. "Seems alright," Delphinium replies. "Well then," you say, "let's get this underway."

Delphinium proceeds to the weapons rack and withdraws a training baton from it before heading out of the open door of the docking bay. It takes you several minutes to round the plantation to the location selected for the mock battle. It was just a flat piece of land with several lights set up to denote the edges of the arena.

Strelitzia is already waiting when you arrive, and beside the plantation are the tiny figures of Nana, Hachi, and the remaining members of Squad 13. Delphinium takes a position on the opposite side of the arena as Strelitzia, who grins wickedly. _They said she loves to fight, _you say to yourself, _but that doesn't make it any less unnerving._

"The rules are simple," Hachi radios. "Stay within the bounds or you will be disqualified. Otherwise, the first FranXX to desynchronize will be declared the loser." Delphinium and Strelitzia both nod their understanding. "Begin!"

The word has barely left Hachi's mouth before Strelitzia acts on impulse. She immediately charges Delphinium and begins to throw rapid strikes with her baton. Having less experience with a baton, which is more similar to a sword when fighting than you would like, you allow Ichigo to take the lead when parrying Strelitzia's blows.

While Ichigo focuses on protecting you, you try to find some kind of pattern in Strelitzia's movement. There seems to not be one. Strelitzia attacks in a way that is almost animal, hitting then withdrawing, only to swing again after. "I can't get any kind of read on her," you groan as Delphinium ducks and the training baton passes over. "You won't," Delphinium growls. "She never makes sense."

"Aw, isn't that nice," Strelitzia says in a sweet voice. The red and white FranXX then does something that catches you off guard. She draws her arm back behind her head and throws the baton at Delphinium. You barely have time to react and swat it aside, but this turns out to be exactly what Strelitzia had wanted. The moment that you are distracted, Strelitzia charges again. But this time, she jumps into the air and kicks Delphinium in the midsection.

As a result, Delphinium is sent to the ground. "You're right," you mumble as Delphinium slowly stands. Strelitzia is now holding both of the batons, one in each hand and slowly walking toward you, the grin still wide as ever. Suddenly, though, you get an idea. "Ichigo," you ask, "the thrusters on Delphinium's waist, can we use them?" She cocks her head to one side. "Yeah, why?" she replies. "I've got an idea," you answer.

There is a soft rumbling as the thrusters begin to come to life. Strelitzia continues to slowly approach, dragging the head of each baton through the earth. You look downwards and begin to time her steps. _Lift, one... two... down. Lift, one... two... down. Alright, wait for it,_ Strelitzia's right foot twitches, signifying the beginning of her next step. "Now!" you shout as Delphinium fires the thrusters at full burn.

You had been leaning forward in your seat before the jets had engaged, so when the thrusters fire you are thrown back against the chair. Delphinium rockets across the field toward Strelitzia, who appears shocked. Thanks to your beautiful timing, Strelitzia is still mid-step when you reach her, leaving her completely off balance and unable to defend herself.

That means that she has no choice but to take the punch Delphinium delivers entirely to her jaw. This is followed up by a rocket-powered kick to the staggering FranXX's midsection. As a result, Strelitzia tumbles to the side. She loses her grip on the batons, with both weapons skittering outside the bounds of the arena.

Strelitzia, in a display of pure flexibility, begins a backbend before using it to spring herself back to her feet. Her expression has changed, you notice. Instead of the smile she had previously, her face now dons a mischievous grin. It almost appears as if she is saying, _"good, you aren't holding back."_

She then adopts a pose that reminds you of the martial arts you had read about in books. Her right hand hovers just before her jaw, and her footing appears to be in such a manner that she can take a blow, absorb it into her legs, then dish out the pain back to her assailant. Delphinium adopts a similar pose and slowly approaches until the FranXX are only a hundred feet from one another.

Both stand still for a moment before you notice a slight twitch in Strelitzia's right foot. She springs forward and begins to assault you with rapid blows. You can tell from your mental connection that Ichigo is completely unfamiliar with this style of fighting and is doing her best to keep up. You can also tell that she is quickly falling behind. You, however, recognize every move Strelitzia is making and counter each with ease. The thing is, you have no idea why.

This continues for a good two minutes before finally, one side gains the upper hand. You see an opening and reach for Strelitzia's throat after deflecting a jab. You manage to grab hold and try to use it as leverage, tightening Delphinium's grip. Unfortunately, FranXX don't need to breathe like humans. Strelitzia is able to fire the boosters in her feet and does a spinning backflip, kneeing Delphinium squarely in the jaw as she becomes inverted.

This rattles you inside the cockpit as you try to maintain your connection to Ichigo after the unexpected, and very solid, blow. As Delphinium steps back, Strelitzia executes her coup de grâce, kicking the blue FranXX squarely in the temple. This proves to be too much for you as you let go of the controls. Delphinium slowly crumples to the ground, her display inactive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the mock battle is concluded, you return to Mistilteinn with the rest of Squad 13. It is still early evening at this point, with the sun having just begun to set. You are somewhat dreading your next conversation with Ichigo. _It's entirely my fault we lost,_ you tell yourself. _If I hadn't tried to choke Strelitzia, we would've maintained our edge. Speaking of that edge, how did I even know the way to counter Zero Two's moves? I've never practiced martial arts a day in my life, and yet we didn't struggle with them at all._

Your thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a voice. "There you are!" Ichigo says excitedly. "Oh, uh, hey Ichigo," you reply placing a hand behind your head. "Listen, about earlier-" Ichigo doesn't appear to be listening to you as she grabs you by the arm and begins to drag you toward the back door of the house. "Come on, stop dragging your feet!" Ichigo whines, clearly having missed what you were saying previously.

"Where are we going?" you ask. "You'll see in just a second," she replies as you exit the building. "There," she proudly announces. You scan the courtyard. The benches that line the outside are empty and no one is in the grassy area between the vertical portions of the U-shaped house.

"Uh, Ichigo," you say in confusion, "what am I supposed to be seeing?" You turn to your right, but she is no longer standing beside you. "Who's a good kitty?" you hear her ask. Sitting directly before you on the stone steps is your partner, playing with a small bundle of fur.

"You are, yes you are," Ichigo gushes as she pets the cat. At this time, your conversation from earlier in the day returns to you. _Oh it's Mittens, the cat. She said she wanted me to meet him, her, it... ?_ you trail off.

You take a seat beside Ichigo. "So, this is the Mittens I've heard so much about," you say with a smile. "Isn't she _adorable?_" Ichigo asks as the cat snuggles up in her arms. Why the cat is named Mittens becomes clear to you in this moment. While the cat itself is mostly black, each of her paws is white halfway up her front and hind legs, giving the appearance that she is wearing mittens.

You take a seat beside Ichigo and she offers you the kitten. You accept and begin petting the exceptionally soft cat. "I know you're disappointed about earlier," Ichigo says quietly, "but you don't need to be." You turn away from the kitten to look at her. "Why shouldn't I be?" you ask. "We were holding our own until I screwed up. I should've known that move wouldn't work on a machine." You return your dejected gaze back to the playful animal in your arms.

"That is the closest anyone has ever fought Strelitzia since she arrived," Ichigo answers. "I don't think we would have made it as far as we did if it wasn't for your quick thinking." Your eyes are riveted on Mittens. "Still lost though," you grumble. "Hey," Ichigo says sternly, but when you meet her gaze it is warm, not at all disapproving. "You think you have to prove yourself to everyone, but you don't. You're my partner now, and I think you'll be great. You showed me today just how skilled you are. I had no idea how to counter Strelitzia's moves, but you recognized them and held her back." "I don't know how-" you begin. "That doesn't matter," Ichigo interrupts. "What does is that I believe in you, so try believing in yourself. And don't be afraid to lean on me if you need to. We're partners for a reason." With that, Ichigo gives you another warm smile. Her head tilts slightly to one side, resulting in her bangs blocking part of her face. Her hand is even thrown up in a peace sign.

You smile. "Remember that partner I told you I thought I'd be getting?" you ask. "The one that would do anything she could to help me and be the kindest girl in the world?" You notice Ichigo draw a sharp breath. "Looks like I got her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Interesting," Dr. Franxx says to himself as he views the footage. "Delphinium managed to fight Strelitzia to a draw until the last moment," Hachi says on the other end of the line. "It was only when she attempted to choke Strelitzia that she lost her momentum."

"An excellent strategy were they fighting a human opponent," the doctor muses, "however, it is indeed quite worthless against a machine, as I'm sure they realize. I am pleased to see Delphinium's progress, though. (Y/N) is performing just as I had anticipated, maybe even a little better. He may redeem his entire batch by himself if this continues." The scientist's face twists into an amused grin. "I told you that the boy would be enough to get Code 015 back on her feet, did I not?"

Hachi visually groans. "Yes, Doctor, you did." The doctor leans back further into his chair. "Now that they have forged a relationship, it is time we begin implementing the next stage," Dr. Franxx says while scratching his chin. "Then perhaps you'd like to explain the next steps to us," Hachi replies. "I believe it is time," the old man agrees. "Fetch Nana, and I will reveal all."


	6. Chapter 5 - Always Learning

In the two weeks following your official appointment to Squad 13, you had begun to develop a sort of routine. In the morning after waking up, you enjoyed walking through Mistilteinn and listening to the tranquil sounds of the forest. After that followed a seven-o-clock breakfast, with the seat that Zero Two stole rotating so that each boy other than Hiro ended up having to sit at the girls table. Then chores would take up until nearly noon. It is hard to describe any chore as being your "favorite," but there are several that are better than others. Cleaning the windows and exterior of the house was by no means among that list, yet it seemed to be your most common task.

When the chores were finished, there was usually extra time before lunch for everyone to enjoy themselves. For you this typically consisted of either sitting in the lounge with Ikuno and reading in silence or you would occasionally visit Mittens with Ichigo. Then would be lunch, bearing the same problem as breakfast. Zero Two somehow managed to steal a different seat at every meal, it was almost like she did it intentionally.

The afternoon was filled with training. The type changed based on the day of the week, but there would always be something new. Usually it revolved around physical training or sparring in the FranXX. Nana had told you time and time again that healthy bodies and minds were required to maximize your squad's numbers. This meant that you were usually pushed to your limits in one way or another before returning to Mistilteinn in time to shower before dinner.

After eating dinner and seeing who Zero Two would boot out this time, everyone had the rest of the evening to do as they pleased. Normally this included at least an hour of everyone socializing in the lounge. Sometimes you'd go for another walk through Mistilteinn before bed to clear your head and think about your day. Occasionally you'd be joined by someone, usually Kokoro or Ichigo. You'd make conversation with whoever came along and as a result had learned more about Kokoro. She is an incredibly kind person with a really open mind. Though there were times that you felt like she had something she wanted to say. But when you'd ask she would always shy away.

Spending time with Ichigo was always pleasant. You had discovered quickly once you two became official partners that there were two sides to the girl. The first was the all business squad leader, with expectations and rules. The second, and more adorable side, was that of a girl who cared deeply for each member of her squad and would do anything to help them. She also had an affinity for things that were slightly girlish such as stuffed animals or the voice she adopted interacting with Mittens or the other animals.

After your evening activities you'd return to the room you share with Hiro. He no longer seems surprised when you enter the room, which was comforting in itself. He was the first to really accept you into Squad 13, and as a result is the closest friend you have among the boys. The two of you usually would have a brief conversation about this or that, then turn in for the evening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you wake up it feels just like any other morning. The sun is just beginning to rise in the distance as you roll out of bed and prepare for your morning walk. However, unlike usual something catches your eye. In Hiro's bed beside him you believe you see a strand of pink hair.

You rub your eyes and dismiss it as nothing but morning grogginess and make your way to the bathroom. When you return after having splashed cold water on your face you realize that your initial observation was not wrong. There is definitely a strand of pink hair in Hiro's bed, an entire head of them in fact.

"Zero Two?" you whisper, trying to comprehend what you are seeing. As you do Hiro begins to stir. He sits up in bed and sees you in the doorway. "Morning (Y/N)," he mumbles. "Hiro," you reply, "Why is Zero Two in our room, and more specifically, why is she in your bed?" "What are you talking about?" Hiro groans as he turns to his right.

Your roommate freezes when he sees the sleeping form of Zero Two in the bed beside him. Hiro immediately turns pink. "(Y/N), I don't know what's going on you have to believe me!" he shouts. Before you can respond there is a yawn and Zero Two begins to rise from the bed. "Morning Darling," she says sweetly. As Zero Two rises the blanket falls away. Fortunately for you she is still facing the other direction so as it does you only see her back and shoulders. Hiro however gets a full view of his partner and turns beet red.

"Zero Two, you're, you're naked!" he shouts. "Is that a problem Darling?" she asks sweetly pulling him closer. "That's it I'm out of here," you announce from the door as you begin to swing it shut. "(Y/N) wait!" Hiro continues to yell. You pause and a moment later he exits the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" you ask. "I don't know I swear," Hiro replies. "She's never done this before, and you know how she is. Please don't tell anyone." "You want me to ignore the fact that Zero Two was in our room, all night, and in your bed, naked?" you question him. "For all I know you let her in." "I wouldn't do that, you know me well enough by now to know I wouldn't," Hiro begs. "That still doesn't answer the question as to how she got there and why she did it," you press him. "Why don't we just ask her?" Hiro offers. "She's still inside. I told her to put on clothes and wait for me to come back."

You sigh. "Alright, but you better be telling the truth." Hiro offers an awkward smile and cracks the door before peeking in. He motions for you to follow then opens the door. Back inside Zero Two is now sitting on your bed in a nightgown.

"Darling?" Zero Two asks, tilting her head while her cyan eyes flick back and forth between the two of you. She can likely tell from the expressions on you and Hiro's faces that you are not pleased. But, because it is Zero Two she likely sees nothing wrong with what she has done.

"Zero Two," Hiro begins with a sigh. "Why are you here?" "Because I wanted to sleep with you Darling. It's so much more comfortable that way, don't you think?" she replies. "But you know the rules," Hiro continues. "You are supposed to stay on the girl's side of the house in your room." "I got lonely up there," Zero Two answers. "I thought it would be better if I was with you." She then turns to you, "You get lonely too sometimes, don't you?"

The innocence with which Zero Two asks these questions astounds you. She clearly doesn't see anything wrong with what she has done, which doesn't surprise you. However, you can also see there was no malcontent behind them either. Zero Two had gotten lonely during the night and couldn't sleep, so she determined the method of fixing it was sleeping beside Hiro.

"Yeah, I do," you reply with a hint of a smile. "That still doesn't explain why you weren't wearing any clothes," Hiro presses her. "What's gotten into you?" "I can answer that," you interject. "Haven't you been listening? It was more comfortable." Zero Two nods several times and smiles, clearly pleased that you understand her reasoning.

"But that doesn't make any..." Hiro trails off. "You were having trouble sleeping and I fixed it?" he asks after several seconds. "Mhmm," Zero Two replies, now jumping up and down on your bed. "Darling makes everything better."

You can't help but marvel at how childlike and simple her reason is, but at the same time it makes perfect sense. _She had a problem, found a solution, and executed it. It's exactly what they teach us to do as parasites, though I doubt this is what they had in mind._

"Alright," you say breaking the silence. "Now that it is too late for my morning walk, why don't we go to breakfast?" Zero Two hops down off your bed and takes Hiro by the hand. "Come on Darling," she chirps as the pair exit the room. You can faintly hear Hiro telling her to go put some real clothes on as you make your bed. Then, after acknowledging this is likely not the last time you will awaken with Zero Two in your room, make your way down to breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you arrive in the dining room pretty much everyone is already there. Hiro and Zero Two are the last but even then, a seat has already been left open for her at the boys table. As a result, Zorome sits beside Miku with the girls. Both parties complain about it but neither really seems to be genuine with their qualms.

"Hey Hiro, how'd you sleep?" Futoshi asks. Hiro blushes and looks at you. You shake your head, signifying you hadn't told. Before Hiro answers however, Zero Two speaks up. "We slept great!" she says with a smile.

"We?" Ikuno asks. Hiro turns an even deeper shade of red as Zero Two continues. "Uh huh," she beams. "Darling and I slept together." There is a collective gasp as everyone in the room slowly turns to look at the pink haired girl.

"I guess I'm not hearing you right," Miku says with more than a hint of attitude. "Did you say you slept in the same bed as Hiro?" Zero Two continues to smile and nods while Hiro looks ready to die. "(Y/N), is she telling the truth?" Mitsuru asks.

"I can't answer that," you reply. "Can't or won't?" Zorome asks. "Can't," you answer. "I don't know if she slept in the bed with him. What I do know is she was in our room this morning when I woke up." "But, but," Futoshi whispers. "She's a girl, they can't do that." "And why would we want to!" Miku shouts. You boys are disgusting enough as it is, being close to you in a bed would just be, ugh!" Miku cringes.

The next several minutes are filled with various arguments but one thing becomes abundantly clear, Zero Two will continue to do as she pleases. As Zorome and Miku reach the height of their disagreement on whether the boys or girls are more disgusting, the door opens.

"Alright kids, that's enough," Nana says with a clap as she enters the room. "But Nana, Zero Two-" Ichigo begins. "We'll deal with that later," the caretaker replies. "I have an announcement to make. Starting today we will be resuming the lessons you received at the Garden."

"Like math and history?" Zorome questions. "Yes," Nana answers. "You will be learning math, science, and history, as well as some additional topics. The lessons will be in the briefing room each morning." "Why haven't we heard of this before?" Ichigo asks. "It is standard procedure to let parasites settle into their role as protectors of the plantation before beginning," the woman responds. "You have ten minutes to finish breakfast then we will proceed to the briefing room and conduct your first lesson."

After that Nana walks out of the dining room, leaving each of you in shock. As you take in the faces of your squadmates the reactions are mixed. Ikuno looks almost thrilled and Ichigo and Mitsuru don't look disappointed. Meanwhile Zorome, Miku, and Futoshi look like Nana just told them a Gutenberg Class Klaxosaur was bearing down on the plantation.

"Well, you heard her," Ichigo says as she begins to quickly finish her breakfast. "Let's move it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short while later when Squad 13 arrives in the briefing room things are not at all as you expect. Starting from the bottom row and alternating every other there is a table set up in front of the step. This is repeated across the half circle shape of the amphitheater, creating three columns of desks.

At the front of the room is a single table with a chair sitting before the large monitor. Seated at that table is Nana. She takes a moment to look over your group and once she is satisfied, speaks. "Now that you are all here take a seat." She gestures to the desks that have been set up.

"Zorome, Futoshi," Nana says as the boys move to the back of the room. "You two will sit here," she places a hand on the front right desk. "And here," she walks to the front left desk. The boys look ready to complain but quickly do as they were told.

You proceed to the desk on the left side of the second row and take a seat. Ichigo takes the one beside you, and Ikuno the one beside her. To your front and rear are Hiro and Futoshi leaving Zero Two and Kokoro at your one and five o'clock.

Once everyone is seated Nana returns to the desk and activates the monitor used for briefings. "Now that we are all settled," she begins. "Like I said before it is time for you children to begin the second set of lessons expected of parasites. This will consist of the topics I mentioned earlier, as well as some others."

Ichigo's hand shoots into the air. "Yes, Ichigo?" Nana asks. "What other topics will we be covering?" she asks. "In addition to the academic topics we will be teaching you of some more practical pursuits as well," Nana answers. "One example would be a basic understanding of the FranXX and how they operate."

"But we already know how they operate," Miku says tilting her head to the side. "You know how to pilot them, not how to maintain them," Nana replies. "You will be taught how to maintain the FranXX in the event you are sent on a mission for several days or that you become separated from the plantation. We won't be expecting you to understand everything, or to build a new one, only that you can keep them from breaking down in the field."

_It makes sense,_ you tell yourself. _If I am reading what she is implying correctly we may be expected to undergo missions that will require us to be away from the plantation. Are they training us to be special forces like the 9's? Is this what was required of them to become the elites?_

You return to reality as Nana continues. "For today we will begin with biology. You should remember the basics from your time in the Garden. Now," she presses a button and the monitor springs to life, holding a slide with pictures of the creatures found in Mistilteinn. "Let us start with..."

About two hours later Nana finishes her final slide. You had spent most of the time discussing the basic concepts of biology such as organisms being made of cells. Just when everyone is about to breathe a sigh of relief the door to the briefing room opens.

A tall man with a buzzcut and expressionless face enters, Hachi. "Are you finished?" he asks, looking toward Nana. "Yes," the caretaker replies. "Children, your next lesson will be with Hachi." There is a slight amount of whispering before Nana steps aside allowing Hachi to stand beside the desk. As Nana exits the lights of the room grow dim.

"I will try to keep this brief," Hachi says as he types on his computer. "That is a relief," Zorome grumbles. "What was that Code 666?" Hachi asks. "Nothing sir!" Zorome hastily replies.

Moments later an image appears on screen. It is once again of an animal, but this is not one that lives within Mistilteinn. The large creature is canine in appearance and covered in thick grey fur. Beside you Ichigo gasps, "Del... phinium."

"What you see before you is Canis Lupus, also known as the wolf," Hachi steps out from beside the desk and begins to pace. "Now you may be wondering why I am showing you this image." Hachi stops. "Would anyone like to take a guess?"

The room is silent for close to thirty seconds. "Unlike Nana," Hachi resumes. "I will not be teaching you basic knowledge. I will be bestowing you with wisdom that will keep you alive on the battlefield. Now, can anyone tell me why I would have chosen the wolf for your first lesson?"

You slowly raise your hand. "Yes," Hachi says as the room's focus turns to you. "It's because the wolf is known as one of nature's fiercest predators. Ancient civilizations looked to them as a symbol of cunning and hunters often revered them for their tracking ability." Hachi appears somewhat surprised by your response. "That is correct," Hachi states advancing the slides. The next shows multiple wolves surrounding a moose.

"In addition to what was just said, wolves are known for their pack tactics when hunting. Similar to how FranXX fight in a squad, when hunting all wolves in the pack would attack the same target, slowly wearing it down until the killing blow could be struck. This allowed them to take on animals many times their size."

Hachi continues to advance through the presentation talking about wolves' tactics and what you could learn from them. You however are more interested in something else. Throughout Hachi's lesson, beginning after Hachi showed the first image of a wolf, Ichigo has been distracted at best. You heard her whispering to herself but had been unable to make out most of it.

When the lesson is concluded, lunch is called. Everyone proceeds out of the briefing room and makes their way back to Mistilteinn. You walk with Ichigo and attempt to talk but she seems lost in her own world. Ikuno seems to have noticed this as well but unlike you she remains quiet.

Ichigo remains silent during lunch and afterword she disappears. Sensing from earlier that Ikuno might have some idea of what is going on, you track her down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You find Ikuno sitting in the lounge reading. _No surprise there, _you tell yourself as you enter the room. "Hey Ikuno," you say taking a seat on the couch opposite her. The violet haired girl simply nods to acknowledge your presence.

"I have a question," you continue. Ikuno flips a page, "About?" "Do you know what was going on with Ichigo earlier?" you ask. Ikuno slowly closes her book. "That is probably something better left alone," she warns you.

"What? Why?" you question her. "Why would wolves cause Ichigo to panic like that? Surely you saw her during the lesson as well." "I am telling you that if she hasn't said anything about it to you then you don't need to know," Ikuno replies calmly. "What kind of crap is that?" you retort. "How am I supposed to be a good partner and help her if I don't know what's wrong?" You are a little louder than you had intended with your statement, but Ikuno doesn't flinch.

"Ichigo is probably thinking about Goro," Ikuno sighs. "Goro," you whisper. "Her old partner, why?" "She probably associates wolves with how he died," Ikuno answers with a frown. You don't reply, sensing there is more to come. "Goro died during the kissing with another plantation," Ikuno continues. "I don't quite know what happened, Chlorophytum wasn't right there, but Strelitzia was. Hiro said that Delphinium was blindsided and taken to the ground. A minute later we all heard screaming over the coms. When we looked back to where Delphinium was, a wolf had taken her place."

Ikuno stops, clearly seeing the confusion on your face. "Do you know what Stampede mode is?" she asks. "Only that it is dangerous," you reply quietly, reading the mood. Ikuno sighs. "Stampede mode is what happens when a pistil connects to the FranXX without a stamen. The pain is said to be excruciating without a boy to balance the system. But, if the pistil remains connected the FranXX will transform." "Transform?" you whisper.

Ikuno nods. "When Stampede mode is engaged the FranXX will transition into a bestial appearance. So far only two have done it, Delphinium, and Strelitzia. I have wondered what Chlorophytum's would be, but the price for finding out isn't worth it. Also, while in this state the pistil can only act based on lower order thought, most would call it instinct, similar to animals."

"How does Stampede mode end?" you ask. "It ends when either the pistil is disconnected, usually because she is unconscious, or when the FranXX runs out of fuel," Ikuno answers. "To think that Ichigo went through that," you say sadly. "Does anyone know what happened to cause it?" "Ichigo fought alongside us until the end of the kissing. After that she passed out and didn't wake up for a full twenty-four hours," Ikuno says. "But no, she hasn't told any of us about how Goro died. No one knows what happened in Delphinium's cockpit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ichigo's POV**

_Swish!_

Ichigo casts the fishing line out into the lake from her seated position on the dock. She's been here for close to an hour now, but she has just managed to get the lures and line figured out from the notes Goro had written on the tacklebox. _I don't know what came over me earlier,_ she tells herself. _I guess seeing the wolf just reminded me of Delphinium, and, Goro._

Ichigo sighs. _Time to get to the reason I'm here. _"Hey Goro," she says aloud. There is, of course, no response but she hadn't expected one. "I hope you're doing well," Ichigo continues. "It's been a while since we last talked, sorry about that. Things are ok here. (Y/N) was made my official partner, I gave him a chance like you told me to and you were right. He's actually a lot like you. We've been on a couple missions now and he always does everything he can to make things easier for me. He even helps me lead the squad like you used to."

Ichigo finishes reeling in the line and prepares another cast. "I can see why you liked this so much," she says, letting the line fly. "It's really soothing. I was feeling bad earlier, my mind was a mess, but this has helped," Ichigo whispers. I still mis-"

Suddenly there is a yank on the pole, almost pulling it from Ichigo's hands. She quickly tightens her grip and begins to pull back against whatever is on the other end of the line. The battle continues for a minute or so before Ichigo finally manages to pull in the line.

When it emerges from the water there is a small fish dangling from the end. Ichigo lets out a small cheer as she brings the line closer to remove the fish. Once her hands touch the fish's scaly exterior however, "Ew, gross!" Ichigo shouts, dropping the pole and allowing the fish to escape back into the water.

"Dang it," Ichigo mumbles. Ichigo is about to retrieve the poll when she becomes aware of laughter behind her. Turning around she finds its source, Hiro. "That wasn't too bad," Hiro laughs as he takes a seat beside her. "Were you watching the whole time?" Ichigo pouts looking away. "No, I just got here," Hiro answers. "It sure took us a while to find you."

"You were looking for me?" Ichigo wonders aloud. "Yeah," Hiro replies. "We have been for a little bit now, though I'd say the search is over." "Why?" Ichigo asks. "(Y/N) said he was worried about you, something about you acting funny after the lesson with Hachi," Hiro states. _He was... worried about me? _For some reason that statement makes Ichigo have a warm feeling in her chest, not that she knows why. "So, he asked me to help him find you," Hiro continues. "We split up and started looking around Mistilteinn. Speaking of," Hiro pulls out his communicator and begins to type out a message.

"No wait!" Ichigo shouts grabbing his wrist. "What is it?" Hiro asks. "It's just," Ichigo mumbles. "I kinda wanted to be alone for a bit, that's why I came out here." Hiro nods, understanding clear in his eyes. Afterward he stands. "Ichigo," he says as he turns to walk away. "I miss him too." "I don't know what you are talking about," Ichigo retorts.

"Huh," Hiro huffs. "That's funny. That pole was Goro's, and so was the tackle box." Ichigo flinches, _Crap! He caught me. _"This was Goro's favorite spot to fish," Hiro continues. "He brought me here once. We sat on the dock for a couple hours. I didn't catch one fish, you believe that? Goro probably caught ten. He must have brought you out here at least once, because I'm guessing you came here with that stuff on account of you feeling like you're still close to him here. Anyway, I'll tell (Y/N) that I didn't find you."

Hiro's final words before leaving confirm just how long he had actually been watching her. "Tell Goro I said hi." Ichigo can't help but smile as Hiro walks away. "Thank you," she says aloud, but there is no chance Hiro hears it.

"Hey Goro," Ichigo says continuing her conversation. "Did you hear that? Hiro said hello. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, Delphinium almost beat Strelitzia in a mock battle..."


	7. Chapter 6 - Into Darkness

"Hey, did you know today marks one month since I arrived here at Plantation 13?" you ask Ichigo. "Really?" she asks adopting a playful smile. "I could have sworn I have been putting up with you longer than that."

You stick your tongue out at her as you walk. "Seriously though," Ichigo continues. "Has it really been a month already?" "Yep," you reply. "And it's been 27 days since I was officially made a parasite and your partner." "Not like you are counting or anything," Ichigo jokes. "Not at all," you smile.

The two of you are on your way to the morning's lesson. So far, they hadn't been too challenging, though it has only been two weeks since they began. The topics you covered continue to change by the day but, what makes it interesting compared to what you did in the Garden are the assignments handed-out alongside the lessons. Nana would give out sheets of paper containing questions about the days lesson and expect you to have them finished by the next.

That didn't sit well with a portion of the squad. Zorome in particular disliked the academics and anything related to them. When it came time to work with Hoshu and the maintenance staff on the FranXX however, he sang quite a different tune. Which was good because some of you, yourself included, understood the bare minimum of what the man was telling you about how the FranXX operated.

"What do you think Nana will teach us today?" Ichigo asks. "Hopefully not more biology," you answer. "That stuff bores me to no end. Kokoro seems to be good at it though." Ichigo gives you a slight push, "Not everyone wants to listen to Hachi talk about formations and tactics all day either." "Don't rob me of my favorite part," you say sarcastically. "Besides, the more I know the easier I can make things for you." "You have a point," Ichigo mumbles as the two of you enter the briefing room.

To your surprise, today the desks are gone, leaving the room bare like it had been before the lessons began. Nana and Hachi stand at the monitor with the former also messing with her tablet. Their attention turns to you however when you enter.

"Ichigo, (Y/N), please have a seat," Nana says. "Is something going on Nana?" Ichigo asks. "We will not be having lessons today," the redhead answers. "The rest of the squad will be arriving shortly, please wait patiently until then."

About fifteen minutes later, you and Ichigo always liked to show up early for any event, the rest of the squad makes their way into the briefing room. They appear to be just as surprised as you when they enter the room and are told that there will be no lesson this morning.

"Now that you are all here," Hachi begins. "We will commence with the briefing." This causes several gasps. _They didn't tell us anything about being deployed, _you think. _Nor did the alarms go off._ "I am sure some of you have questions," Nana says. "Please hold them until the end of the briefing."

An aerial image appears on screen as Hachi continues speaking. "As of 2100 hours last night we became aware of a new threat." The image zooms in on a large hole in the ground. As it does, a single ant like Klaxosaur makes its way out of the hole. "Our initial scans lead us to believe that we have stumbled on a Klaxosaur nest."

The image once again shifts, this time to a proposed network of tunnels that make up the nest. "An opportunity like this is unlike anything we have had before," Hachi says sternly. "Yes Miku," Nana says to the pistil. "Are we going down there?" the girl asks with a quivering lip.

"Your mission will be to infiltrate and collapse the nest," Hachi answers. "We estimate that there could be as many as several hundred Klaxosaurs of various classes within." "And we have to do it by ourselves?" Futoshi gulps. "You will be working with the FranXX squad from another plantation," Nana reassures him. "Which plantation?" Ichigo asks. "Plantation 26," the caretaker answers.

There seems to be a collective sigh of relief throughout the room. Hachi clears his throat, "The two squads will work together to clear the infestation." On screen two blips labeled as 26 and 13 move through the tunnels to a large central chamber. "Once you have reached the central chamber you will deal with whatever you find there then plant the provided explosive. After that all units will retreat to the surface and the bomb will be detonated." The commander gazes over you once more, "Any questions?" No one speaks up. "Good, report to the docking bay and prepare to deploy. We need to act quickly if we are going to maintain the element of surprise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short while later you enter the docking bay alongside the other members of Squad 13. "So Miku, why did you look so uncomfortable earlier?" Hiro asks. "What?" Miku blushes. "I wasn't uncomfortable, I was just..." "She's scared of bugs," Zorome replies with a wink. "You!" Miku shouts trying to grab her partner by the neck.

"Really, Miku?" you joke. "Bugs? We fight monsters that are as big as FranXX on a daily basis and you are scared of bugs?" "Ow," you grumble as Ichigo removes her elbow from your side. "Don't worry Miku, stay with Delphinium and nothing will happen to you, right?" she glares up at you. "Right," you shrug with your hands behind your head.

As each team makes their way into the FranXX you take a moment to ask Ichigo a question. "Why did everyone look relieved when Nana said that our backup would be Squad 26?" you ask. Ichigo pauses briefly in the door of the cockpit. "Plantation 26 was the plantation we kissed with a little over a month ago," she replies. Ichigo does a good job of masking her emotion but there is still a bit that manages to break through. The telling feature of her sadness being how she suddenly refuses to meet your gaze. _Kissing with another plantation, _you recall. _Ikuno said that was when they lost Goro._

Ichigo takes her position on the pistil's platform. "We shouldn't have anything to worry about," she says. "Code 090 and his squad are capable." "Your word is good enough for me," you reply before grabbing the controls and commencing Delphinium's startup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not long after you find yourself standing near the large hole that you had seen in the briefing. "How much longer do we have to wait?" Zorome complains. "Weren't they supposed to be here like twenty minutes ago?" "We have our orders," Delphinium replies. "We are to link up with Squad 26 and then exterminate the Klaxosaurs in the nest." "Speaking of," you mention. "Genista, is the bomb secure?" "We'll take good care of it," the black and green FranXX replies with a smile.

As you continue to talk amongst yourselves eventually the roar of jets catches your attention. Looking in the distance you can easily make out five figures in formation making their way toward you. As they grow closer you are better able to discern their appearances.

The one in the middle of the formation is discerned by your HUD to be the leader of the unit. This is visually backed up by a mark on the FranXX's armor. She stands the same height as all FranXX, nearly three hundred feet tall. It appears as if she is wearing grey stockings that lead up to a sort of skirt around her waist. From there she has the same lithe and athletic form that all FranXX, minus Genista, possess. Her face is covered by an orange visor while what resembles a veil descends from the back of her helmet. Each shoulder is adorned with a pauldron to guard against attacks and she wears a gauntlet on both wrists.

Finally, she holds a spear, its point glowing with magma energy. The interesting thing about the spear is that it is actually much more than meets the eye. Just beneath the blade on the haft is a small red button. When pressed this button causes the spearhead to fly from its mount, imbedding itself in the first object it finds. Reactivating said button would also cause the spear to deliver a lethal dose of electricity through the line connecting the head to the body of the spear. While the number of times that it could be done on a single cartridge's charge was limited, it allowed for added flexibility in tactics considering each FranXX was equipped with one. You are intimately familiar with these units, after all, they were what you trained with during your time in the Replacement Division. As you look down the line each unit is identical to the next.

"Apologies for our tardiness," a male voice says. It is identified on Delphinium's inner monitors as Code 090, squad leader of Plantation 26. "Bout time you s-," Zorome grumbles but a glare from Delphinium silences him. "It is quite alright," you reply. There is a bit of hesitation in Code 090's response, almost like he is surprised by your voice.

"Right," he says as the FranXX nods. "You have been informed of the operation then?" "We have," Delphinium answers, then motions to Genista. "Genista is carrying the bomb, it's our job to escort her through the nest. Once we reach the main chamber we will detonate it and collapse the rest of the nest in on itself." "That is what we were told as well," 090 responds. "We will follow your lead 015."

It is strange to you to hear Ichigo referred to as 015. While it is true that not long ago you yourself used that moniker to address her, it no longer seems appropriate to you. _Maybe staying in Mistilteinn with them has caused me to change how I think,_ you tell yourself.

"Squad 13 fall in behind me," Delphinium orders. "Wedge formation, Genista in the middle," you continue. As ordered the FranXX of Squad 13 fall into formation as you make your way into the hole, with Argentea and Strelitzia on Delphinium's left and right and Chlorophytum covering the rear.

Squad 26 follows closely behind. "Everyone be on your guard," Hiro says as Strelitzia sniffs the air. "I'm about to choke on the stench of Klaxosaurs," she scoffs. You however smell nothing but earth and ozone, a byproduct of the magma energy powered weapons.

As your group takes their first steps into the tunnels leading into the nest one thing becomes abundantly clear, it is dark. Without the midday sun you had left the tunnel quickly grows dark and oppressive, setting your nerves on edge. "Commander, we are commencing the operation," you radio. "Very good," Hachi replies. "You may lose contact with us once you are beneath the surface, but your units should still be able to reach one another on the inside." "Understood Commander," you reply.

As the last of the light fades from the entrance you are left in complete darkness. There is a series of slight clicking sounds and suddenly beams of light become visible. Investigating the source, you find that on top of each of the helmets Squad 26's FranXX wears there is now a glowing bulb projecting a small cone of light. "We should be able to proceed now," Code 090 states.

"Switching to lowlight mode," Chlorophytum announces. Delphinium, Strelitzia, Argentea, and Genista follow suit. Inside the cockpit the previously black screens come to life once more. The image is only in black and gray, not color. But given that you can now see perfectly underground it is a vast improvement compared to where you were moments ago, or the situation Squad 26 is in, only being able to see as far as their lights shine and within the narrow beams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Does this place give anyone else the creeps?" Argentea asks as you continue down the tunnel. It has gone from the steep grade that you had originally encountered to a much smoother decline. "I don't like it down here," Genista whimpers. "Keep it together," Delphinium says from her position at the front of the squad.

"I'm more concerned by the lack of Klaxosaurs," you remark. "Didn't Hachi say that there could be over 100 of them down here? We've been walking what? Half an hour? And haven't seen any." "I know," Chlorophytum replies.

Suddenly Delphinium lurches forward. You barely have time to react as she begins to fall. Fortunately, Strelitzia grabs her by the arm and uses her immense strength to pull you back. "Thanks," you huff while Delphinium pants on her back. "What the hell was that?"

"It appears we have reached the end of the tunnel," Chlorophytum announces. As Delphinium regains her footing you find Strelitzia and Chlorophytum looking over the edge of a cliff you had nearly tumbled over. "How far?" you ask. "Can't say for sure," the voice of Code 090 answers as his FranXX kneels beside the cliff. "But, if we are careful we could probably climb down. Though it would take time. There is no telling what is waiting at the bottom."

"Alright," Delphinium nods. "How boring," Strelitzia pouts. She then swan dives over the cliff carrying a screaming Hiro with her, "Zero Two!!!!!" _Shit! _"We have to-" "I know," Ichigo interrupts you. "Genista stay with Squad 26 and wait for the all clear. Argentea, Chlorophytum," both FranXX nod, the command not needing to be finished.

"I'm gonna strangle her for this," Delphinium mumbles as the thrusters on her waist come to life. Meanwhile Chlorophytum flicks her arms and the fins fan out from their folded positions. Delphinium and Chlorophytum share a glance before both FranXX step off the cliff, the first depending on the thrusters to control her fall, while the second glides carefully on her winged arms. Argentea's descent is much louder as she digs her claws into the cliff face and allows gravity to carry them down.

"Strelitzia respond," you order as you fall through the darkness. "Strelitzia? Strelitzia?" Delphinium's face appears on the rightmost panel. "We agree that she is being reckless right?" "While charging is sometimes the best course of action," you answer. "Doing so blindly and without regard for your team... that's foolish."

Delphinium appears ready to respond when you notice something coming rapidly toward you out of the darkness. _What could that? Oh hell! Floor!_ You yank back on Delphinium's controls as hard as you can, causing the thrusters to fire at full force. They manage to slow your descent so that it is not terminal, but Delphinium still impacts the ground and skids before coming to rest in a heap.

"Ow," she grumbles as she rights herself and prepares to stand. However, at that moment she is once again thrown to the side. "The hell was that?!" you shout. It is eerily quiet for another several moments as nothing further happens. Just as you let your guard down, out of the darkness comes a set of pincers that attempt to grab Delphinium by her head. You can also feel another pair grasp her right shoulder joint while something has her legs pinned together at the ankles.

Ichigo screams as the pincers begin to apply pressure to the FranXX, and by extension, her body. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _you panic. _Gotta get us out of this somehow but with our swords pinned against our back we are sitting ducks._

"Monsters!" a voice shouts and suddenly there is an explosion of mist that clouds your vision. Immediately following the cry there is a schick, as something imbeds itself into one of your assailants. Moments later several million volts flow into the creature as it lights your vision. You can easily make out the joints and bones of the creature as it writhes and contorts before expiring. The last attacker is also dealt with, Strelitzia standing with her usual triumphant smile after having pierced its core.

"Thanks Hiro," you sigh as you start to regain your composure. Delphinium however shoots to her feet and pushes Strelitzia against the wall. "Damn it Zero Two!" she shouts. "I told you to listen to me!" "Maybe next time I won't save you," the red and white FranXX snarls as she pushes Delphinium aside and marches off.

Inside the cockpit Ichigo is panting heavily and her body convulses. You can see on her headdress that her paracapacity score is dropping. "Hey," you say calmly opening a private line with her. "Come back to me. Listen to the sound of my voice, everything is fine." After another thirty seconds or so of you speaking in a soothing voice her score returns to normal.

"Sorry," she apologizes. "I let my emotions get the better of me. "It's alright," you answer. "That was pretty intense, and it could have been either one of us. Gives new meaning to the phrase look before you leap though, doesn't it?" The image of Delphinium rolls her eyes before winking out. "Tough crowd," you say to yourself.

"Here," a hand reaches out to you. Looking up you find it belongs to the FranXX Code 090 pilots, but the voice was certainly not his. Delphinium grasps it and allows herself to be lifted back to her feet. "Thank you." "You're welcome," the FranXX replies but this time a name is given when she speaks, Code 112. "I'm guessing we owe that fried one to you?" you ask looking at the only Klaxosaur corpse that had not exploded into mist. "That is correct," 090 replies. "Well, thanks for the save," you smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About ten minutes later the remainder of Squad 26 and Genista arrive at the bottom of the chasm. During that time, you had begun to explore the room you were currently in, but what you found amazed you. "Is it just me, or does this place look like the mine we cleared out on our first mission?" Futoshi asks. "I think you're right," Mitsuru answers while Chlorophytum inspects the walls.

The walls are no longer the earthen tunnels you had used to descend into the nest but are now steel like the plantations. "Take a look," Mitsuru continues as Chlorophytum points to wording on the wall. "Sublevel 4," Argentea reads aloud. "So the Klaxosaurs made their nest inside an abandoned magma energy mine," you summarize. "I guess it makes sense," Hiro offers. "I mean, they probably wanted the magma energy for themselves and once they drove us out there was already a place they could stay."

"Pulling up schematics for the mine now," Code 090 states. "You can do that?" Zorome asks. "Indeed," he replies. "As squad leader we have special privileges for information." Delphinium's face appears in the cockpit. "Did you kno-" "Nope," Ichigo answers. "Mind sharing?" you ask over the coms. "Certainly," 090 answers.

Moments later a rotating 3-D image of the mine floats before you. "I believe we are here," Code 090 begins as a small blip appears on the image about halfway down. "If we continue to the east, we should run in to the central elevator shaft. From there we would have access to the remainder of the facility."

_Now, _you say to yourself. _If I were a swarm of Klaxosaurs hiding in an abandoned mine, where would I be? _"We should head here," Delphinium announces pointing near the top of the structure. "That is the opposite direction of the nest's most likely location," a male voice states. The coms identify him as Code 252, speaking from one of Squad 26's standard FranXX.

"True," Delphinium answers. "But, that is the location of the central control hub for the mine. If we can get it running again, we may be able to get the lights back on and power restored to the rest of the mine's systems." "That's a gamble," 090 interjects. "The mine's power grid could be damaged and there is a very real possibility that there is no fuel left to power the generators." "There is only one way to find out," you answer, backing up Ichigo.

"We could split up," Argentea offers. "We do have two squads after all." "No," 090 hisses. "Whatever we do, we do it together. With the number of Klaxosaurs estimated to be in the nest and them knowing the area better than we do, we are at a severe disadvantage. Delphinium's ambush just goes to prove it."

"You've made your point," Hiro states. "So, we go to the control center then," you say. "Getting things online would lessen their advantage and make it easier for us to escape after we have planted the bomb. If the elevators are still running, we could just ride them to the top."

There are several mumbles of agreement before Code 090's FranXX nods. "We'll do it your way." "Everyone watch your backs and check your corners," Delphinium orders as she once again takes the lead. "They could be hiding anywhere, and we know now that they can see in the dark."

With that final statement your group sets off for the central elevator shaft. Squad 13 resumes their wedge formation, but this time Squad 26 reinforces it. As a result, there are two FranXX at each point of the diamond, the front being shared by Delphinium and Code 090's FranXX.

Your journey begins in silence but as you continue in the direction of the central shaft a buzzing noise begins. "Anyone else hear that?" Zorome asks. "Klaxosaurs," Strelitzia growls. "Maybe we can go around them?" Genista asks worriedly.

Another five minutes of walking and the sound begins to dissipate. _That's odd, _you tell yourself. _Surely they heard us. They aren't going to just let us go, are they?_

"Movement," Chlorophytum announces. "1100 feet in the direction we came from." Your column of FranXX stops and turns to face Chlorophytum, who has swapped out her hands for her hand cannons. "Strelitzia," you begin. "I smell them," she interrupts. A large smile blooms on her face, "Here they come."

"Defensive formation Delta," Delphinium orders as Squad 13 moves to stand in front of Chlorophytum. "Units 4 and 5 protect Genista," Code 090 orders. "2 and 3, you're with me."

The chittering sound from earlier begins again, this time louder than before. You strain your eyes looking into the darkness for where the Klaxosaurs could be. The hall is still mostly intact, only slight damage has been done to the floor, walls, and ceilings, but it appears to be from disrepair.

You wait close to another thirty seconds as the sound continues to mount, the cacophony now nearly deafening. Then at the edge of your view range you catch your first glimpse of movement. The creature before you looks unlike any of the Klaxosaurs you have seen before. It is clearly insectoid like the ant looking one you had seen during the briefing. However, this appears to be much heavier armored.

The creature's body is covered in a thick carapace and it skitters toward you on six legs, three on each side of its body. The head of the insect is roughly oval shaped with a pair of mandibles that end in a point. The force with which it clicks them together as it runs leads you to believe that it is stronger than the normal ant like Klaxosaurs. Finally, behind it as it runs you can see a tail that ends with a club like protrusion.

"That looks significantly stronger than the ones we faced a while ago," Code 090 states. "Sounds like fun!" Strelitzia shouts from beside you as the jets in her feet ignite. You are ready to join her however a rumbling in the ground causes you to hesitate.

When Strelitzia begins to move the subterranean hall shakes and the sound of bending metal can be heard behind you. "Guys!" Genista screams as a massive breach appears in the wall of the tunnel just past you and Klaxosaurs begin to pour out of it. Most are the weak ant like ones but several of the heavier ones emerge as well.

"We're surrounded!" Futoshi yells. "Damn it," you curse. "Hold fast everyone, keep a level head and we'll win this," Code 090 orders. Squad 26 turns to face the oncoming horde from before you and fire the spears in unison. The first several Klaxosaurs are fried as a result but the remainder simply climb over the corpses of their fallen brethren.

"Genista, focus fire on the armored ones but keep that bomb safe," you shout. "Chlorophytum, the little ones are yours." "On it," Chlorophytum announces as she begins her barrage. "Argentea let's move," Delphinium orders as the two FranXX rush toward Strelitzia, who is just about to make contact with the incoming force.

Strelitzia laughs with delight upon reaching the charging horde. One of the brutes initiates the brawl by stopping and swinging its club like tail. This turns out to be a foolish mistake, one it will not have the chance to make again, as Strelitzia cuts off the tail with a single swipe from her lance.

When Delphinium and Argentea arrive ten seconds later Strelitzia is already covered in the entrails of several more Klaxosaurs and looks ready to gut the remainder. "Nothing gets past," Delphinium orders. "Not a problem," Argentea grins. The pink FranXX flicks her wrists, extending her claws to their full length before bending to a kneeling position.

In a show of flexibility Argentea springs forward dragging her claws through anything within reach. As she nears the ground she enters a roll, resulting in her returning to her feet and facing back in the direction from which she had come. Instead of fighting her momentum and attempting to stop however, she embraces it, pushing off with her feet once more and backflipping several times through the horde. As such Argentea easily makes mincemeat of the lightly armored foes by extending her arms so the claws may do their work.

Delphinium meanwhile battles several of the heavy ones. The first swings its tail aiming for Delphinium's head, but it is batted aside. At that moment the other two charge. One manages to wrap its pincers around her ankle while she dispatches the next. As the creature begins to squeeze the joint there is a reverberating boom and it explodes into mist, the round from Genista's cannon detonating on impact.

The final insect tries a new tactic that catches Delphinium momentarily off guard. Considering these larger ones are easily longer than a FranXX is tall, when the last bends its legs and propels itself into the air it is unexpected to say the least. However, this also proves to be the creature's fatal mistake. When on the ground they were much harder for Delphinium to defeat because of the curvature of their carapace deflecting slashing weapons like her blades. In the air though, it nicely exposes their unarmored underside. Delphinium thrusts both swords upward and skewers the creature on her blades before tearing it in half as she pulls them apart.

The battle continues for close to fifteen minutes with no clear victor. The Klaxosaurs continue to be cut down by Squads 13 and 26, but just as quickly more take their place. Sadly, the combat is beginning to weigh on the FranXX. The Klaxosaurs that appear are fresh, but you have been fighting this entire time.

"Where are they all coming from?!" Argentea whines. "We have to have killed at least fifty of them!" "It doesn't look like they are slowing down either," Mitsuru grimly adds. "We are running out of energy," Code 423 says as the standard model FranXX jabs her spear into one of the creatures.

"Right then," you shout. "New plan, on my signal we all break for the elevator shaft." There is a chorus of acknowledgements. "Ready, go!" As you finish speaking Strelitzia, Argentea, and Delphinium rush back to Chlorophytum and Genista. The pair cover your retreat and when you arrive fall in behind you as you make a break for Squad 26.

Upon reaching the defensive line Squad 26 had made they fire their spears once more, electrocuting the Klaxosaurs in a line to open a path forward. Both squads rush through the gap which is immediately filled after.

"They're still coming!" Genista shrieks. "Don't stop!" Delphinium shouts. As you round a corner the elevator shaft comes into view. In an unbelievable stroke of luck, the elevator is not only on this floor, but its doors are open and waiting for you to board. "Everyone in!" you shout as Genista, Strelitzia, and two of Squad 26's FranXX pile on behind you.

Unfortunately, this is where things begin to go wrong. As Genista steps into the elevator there is a loud creaking sound, followed by a snap. _That sound was the cable holding the elevator snapping wasn't it?_ Time seems to freeze for a moment as you realize what is happening. The elevator suddenly shakes violently, then lurches, sliding down several feet. Argentea is just about to reach out her hand as there is another snapping sound, and the elevator enters free fall.


	8. Chapter 7 - Separation

**Hello guys! I decided that because of the way this chapter is going to be handled there was a piece of supplemental info that you could use so I will be dropping that below. P indicates they are the pistil and S indicates stamen.**

**Squad 26 Unit 1 Codes 090-S and 112-P**

**Squad 26 Unit 2 Codes 145-P and 252-S**

**Squad 26 Unit 3 Codes 277-S and 355-P**

**Squad 26 Unit 4 Codes 423-P and 426-S**

**Squad 26 Unit 5 Codes 587-P and 690-S**

"Guys look out!" Argentea yells as she extends her hand to you. You don't even have time to react as the final cable supporting the elevator gives out and it begins to plummet. The screams of Hiro and Zero Two, along with Futoshi, Kokoro and the two FranXX of Squad 26 are nearly deafening in your ears, but then again, your screams a likely just as loud in theirs.

"We've got to do something!" Ichigo shouts. You know she is right but that doesn't help to calm your nerves. "(Y/N)!" she shouts again. "I think I see the emergency brake." The internal monitors follow Delphinium's gaze as it comes to rest on a large red lever.

Forcing yourself to move you guide Delphinium to the lever. Without hesitation you throw it and your ears are immediately assaulted by an overpowering screeching noise. In addition to that Delphinium and the other FranXX are knocked off their feet by the sudden jolt the brakes cause due to the decreased momentum of the elevator.

"Everyone disconnect!" you shout. "Why?" Code 423 screams back. "If we don't then the pistils will take the impact when we hit the ground," you reply, severing your connection to Delphinium. "Hang on!" You and Ichigo brace yourselves and wait for the inevitable.

Close to thirty seconds later the elevator smashes into the base of the shaft. Thanks to the emergency brake its rapid descent went from terminal to dangerous as the speed dropped each second after you had thrown the lever. However, that doesn't stop you from being thrown about the inside of Delphinium's cockpit when you reach the bottom. Due to the safety harness that had come out of your chair and Ichigo being encapsulated in the device used for ejection both of you made it out alive.

Once you regain the ability to think straight you release yourself from the hold the chair is keeping you in and fall to the floor of the cockpit. As soon as you do you can feel the vertigo catching up with you, losing your breakfast as a result.

There is a slight hissing sound as the capsule that held Ichigo recedes. "You...good?" she pants. Her answer is your second round of vomiting before you roll over onto your back. "We're alive," you whisper. "We're alive," Ichigo confirms.

The two of you sit there in silence for close to a minute as you let your heart return to its normal pace and your mind to cease its spinning. Ichigo slowly sits up on the pistil's platform and begins tapping on the system controls. "Everyone status report," she orders.

"We're here," Hiro's voice whines. "I am alright, but Code 423 is unconscious," Code 426 answers. "We are fine, thanks to Futoshi," Kokoro says quietly. "Ow," is the only response you get from Squad 26's remaining FranXX. "Looks like everyone is alive," you say offering a silent thanks to whatever higher power may have saved you.

About fifteen minutes later after everyone has had some time to calm down you reconnect. The first thing you notice once Delphinium's vision is restored is the terrible shape everything at the bottom of the elevator shaft is in. The frame of the car itself is bent beyond recognition and a large deformed block is resting in its center, the counterweight.

"Guess we aren't going back that way," you mumble. "Speaking of, where are we?" "It appears we are at the bottom of the mineshaft," Code 690 answers as his FranXX's light illuminates the wreckage. "Guess we have no choice but to look for another way out then," Hiro adds.

"Genista, what is the status of the bomb?" Delphinium asks. "Just a moment," she replies, leaning her cannon against the wall. Very gingerly Genista reaches under her dress and produces an object no bigger than the palm of her hand. "It looks alright," she says offering it to Delphinium for inspection.

"Then we proceed as planned," Delphinium orders. "What about the others?" Futoshi asks. "Code 090 is a capable leader, he'll make sure that Argentea and Chlorophytum make it out alright," you reassure him. "As for now, the two of you will stay with us," you address units 4 and 5 of Squad 26. Both nod, "Understood, we will follow you."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Argentea's POV**

Twenty minutes earlier

"Guys look out!" Argentea shouts, extending her hand toward Delphinium. As she does however there is another snapping sound. A moment later the elevator containing three members of her squad, not to mention her closest friend, Kokoro, begins to fall. Argentea barely has time to withdraw her hand so it isn't crushed as it goes.

"Guys!" Zorome shouts. "Not good," Code 090 says in his consistent monotone voice. The lead FranXX of Squad 26 glances down the hall back the way they had come. As if on que several Klaxosaurs come around the corner, chittering and snapping their pincers together.

"We need to leave," the stoic voice continues. "Everyone follow us." Argentea watches in disbelief as Code 090's FranXX steps toward the elevator shaft once more. "Grab the cable and ride to the top," the voice of his partner states as the FranXX reaches out and grips the rapidly moving object.

Within a second the FranXX disappears from view. "He's crazy right?" Argentea shouts. "There is no way we make it out of that alive!" Rather than answer the two remaining units of Squad 26 each step toward the elevator shaft and follow in their leader's footsteps.

"Ikuno?" Argentea asks in a high-pitched tone as her voice cracks. "We don't have much of a choice," Chlorophytum responds. There is an audible sigh on the line before Mitsuru begins speaking, "If we continue to wait here we are going to die."

"I know that!" Argentea shouts back. Why doesn't he even sound concerned?! "Ikuno, we are leaving," Mitsuru states as Chlorophytum takes a step toward the elevator shaft, grabs the cable, then disappears.

"I hate him!" Argentea screams. "Miku, we don't have time," Zorome's response is much sharper than usual. Argentea shakily turns to the elevator shaft and sees the line continuing to spiral into the darkness. Alright, now or never!

Just as Argentea begins to reach toward the line she grinds to a halt. "Miku, come on!" Zorome shouts, worry now evident in his voice. "I can't!" she shouts back as she begins to panic. "If we don't go now the Klaxosaurs are going to get us!" Zorome retorts. "Bugs, Miku." The clattering of the Klaxosaurs behind them only serves as a reminder of how perilous their situation is.

"Alright," she whispers. "I'll try."

"Just close your eyes and let me do the rest," Zorome comforts her. His tone has gone from strained to soft, easing her mind if only just a bit. Just let go, everything will be alright, Miku tells herself as she closes her eyes. Once Miku ceases to fight Zorome for control, Argentea resumes her forward momentum.

The pink and white FranXX stands at the edge of the platform, then jumps. I almost feel weightless, Miku thinks. For a moment she falls before clutching the last of the ascending cable in her arms and wrapping her legs around it to further secure herself. The sound of the Klaxosaurs they had left behind quickly dissipates as Argentea ascends into the darkness.

The ride to the top is not comfortable, but it is quick. Within thirty seconds of grabbing the cable Argentea reaches the head of the shaft. Miku refuses to open her eyes for the entirety of the trip and as a result Argentea tumbles across the ground after the cable runs out and begins its trip back down the shaft.

"Did we make it?" Miku asks. "Course we did," is Zorome's confident reply. "I was piloting, wasn't I?" After that he has the nerve to! "Zorome if we weren't-" "Knock it off, both of you," a stern voice orders.

Looking to her side Argentea finds a standard model FranXX with its arms crossed looking squarely at her. "Now is not the time to be bickering with your partner," Code 090 continues. "We are separated from the rest of our unit in hostile territory."

Hearing that Argentea snaps back to reality. Oh no, where are Strelitzia, Genista, and Delphinium? They survived whatever happened when the elevator hit the bottom right? They have to.

"As of this moment you will be acting under my command," Squad 26's leader says firmly. "We will proceed to the mine's control center and enact Code 015's plan of restoring power to the facility." "But shouldn't we go after-," Argentea begins to whine. "There is nothing we can do for them now," Mitsuru interrupts in an unusually harsh tone. "Are you saying you're not even worried about them?!" Zorome shouts back. "Of course, we are," Chlorophytum replies. "But the best way for us to help them now is by going with Squad 26."

"Zorome?" Miku asks on a private line. "I don't like it," he grumbles. "But I don't think we have much choice. We couldn't get to them on our own." "We will go after them as soon as we can?" Argentea asks. "Without a doubt," Code 112 replies. "Genista is still carrying the bomb to destroy the nest. Should anything have happened to her we will need to finish the job ourselves."

Should anything have happened? No, Miku pushes the thought aside. They will all be alright. "Now that we are in agreeance," Code 090 says as his FranXX turns to face the dark hallway. "Squad 26, move out." Be careful guys, we will get there as soon as we can, Argentea thinks as she follows into the darkness once more.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Everyone ready?" Delphinium asks. A chorus of affirmatives sound. "Alright, Squad 13, let's move." Your formation of five FranXX begins to slowly march down the plated hallway of the mine. "Remember everyone," you caution. "Make as little noise as possible and if you see anything don't keep it to yourself."

Your group continues down the hall for close to five minutes but in that time not once does it intersect with another. This is odd, you tell yourself. The other floor had lots of junctions why would this one be so- "We've got something up here," Hiro whispers. "What is it?" Futoshi asks. "The path just stops," Hiro answers. "What do you mean stops?" Code 423 questions him.

There is a brief silence. "Come forward about fifteen hundred feet," Hiro says. Both FranXX of Squad 26 look to Delphinium, who nods. Over the next thirty seconds the four FranXX reach Strelitzia, who was acting as the squad's scout. As you make your way forward you notice that the steel paneling on the walls gives way to earth once more, as does the path beneath your feet.

Sure enough, when you arrive Hiro is correct. Before you is a solid face of rock and earth bringing the corridor to an abrupt end. "Were they expanding the mine and stopped because of the Klaxosaurs?" Code 690 asks. "That doesn't seem right," Delphinium replies. "There would still be equipment that was left behind. Whoever left this tunnel left it intentionally."

"Strelitzia," you say trying to figure out something. "Are you smelling anything?" "Lots of Klaxosaurs," she growls. "And they are close." "But if the trail ends here, and they aren't behind us," you quickly look over Delphinium's shoulder, confirming that there is nothing behind you in the tight space. "Then where could they possibly-"

You are interrupted as Delphinium's foot pushes clear through the space in which she had been pacing. She nearly falls forward as the foot sinks up to the ankle before she can right herself. As she pulls back the ground in front of her at the base of the wall crumbles, revealing another earthen tunnel leading downward.

"It appears to lead further underground ma'am," Code 426 states as her FranXX kneels beside the opening. "Well I'll be," you whisper. "Strelitzia, the scent?" Delphinium asks with a sidelong glance. The red and yellow FranXX leans her head over the hole then recoils, sticking out her virtual tongue in disgust. "They are down there," she confirms.

"Why would they hide the entrance?" Genista asks. "This must be where the real nest is," you answer. "The mine is part of it, but this is where we will need to plant the bomb." "Realistically speaking," Code 587 soft voice comes across the line. "The strongest Klaxosaurs are likely down this path. It will not be easy squad leader."

"We'll just have to be stronger then," Hiro says reassuringly. "Zero Two and I will take the lead again. We should be able to handle ourselves until you arrive if something happens." "Do it, but be careful," Delphinium orders.

"You hear that Darling?" Zero Two asks playfully. "We're going monster hunting." With that Strelitzia slips down the hole and disappears. Close to thirty seconds later Hiro sends an all clear and the remainder of the squad follows into the bowels of the Klaxosaur nest.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Squad 13 makes their way down the path you can't help but start to feel anxious. "Hey," you say to the image of Delphinium within the cockpit. "Hmm?" she acknowledges. "I've been thinking," you continue. "What Code 587 said is probably right. We are likely walking straight into the heart of the nest. Can we handle what is down there? Without Argentea and Chlorophytum we are severely lacking compared to normal."

"We have the two FranXX from Squad 26," she replies. "But I see your point. We just need to set the bomb and get out of here as fast as possible." "Yeah, you're right," you agree. "Thanks, just needed to calm my nerves a bit." Delphinium smiles, "Any time."

"Guys," Hiro radios. "You will want to see this." "What is it Hiro?" Delphinium questions. "It's... hard to explain," he answers. "Alright, we are on our way," you reply.

As Delphinium closes the distance between Strelitzia and the rest of Squad 13 something strange happens. While moving through the tunnel Delphinium's vision begins to blur and slowly but surely it is encapsulated in white.

Noticing the reason for the issue Delphinium's systems automatically shut down her lowlight vision. When it does what you see amazes you. "Wow," Delphinium gasps.

Now that your vision has returned you find yourself in a large room. It is easily as tall as five FranXX and several times wider. The reason for Delphinium's lowlight shut off becomes clear as well. In the center of the room, several thousand feet from you flows a river of molten rock. The walls of the room are covered in a honeycomb like design with one out of every three glowing orange with the magma energy that has been packed inside it. Together these two phenomena illuminate the room enough that you can easily see across it to the other side and most of the way to the ceiling.

"This is incredible," you whisper. "Told you you'd want to see it," Hiro quietly chuckles. "Genista, bring the rest of the squad forward," Delphinium orders, her voice still in awe. "It's so beautiful, isn't it Darling?" Strelitzia asks.

Strelitzia and Delphinium continue to admire until the remaining units of Squad 13 arrive. "Amazing," Genista says. "I've never seen anything so pretty." "Do you think the Klaxosaurs made this?" Code 426 wonders aloud as the FranXX split up to explore the room.

"Maybe they aren't just mindless monsters," Code 587 says as her FranXX kneels beside the flowing magma. "What are you talking about?" Code 690 shoots back. "The Klaxosaurs have done nothing but try to kill us from the beginning. They've never shown intelligence expect for in combat."

"What do you make of this?" Delphinium asks with a sidelong glance. "I don't know what to," you answer. "This is far beyond what simple mindless drones could do. I mean, look at it. This is organized and structured. It was clearly built but, could Klaxosaurs really do this?"

Nearby Strelitzia inspects one of the magma filled honeycombs. The magma seems to completely fill the honeycomb but doesn't flow out. She taps the exterior of the container and finds a viscus barrier holding the liquid inside.

"I think we could use this," she mumbles. "What do you mean Zero Two?" Hiro asks. "Strelitzia has about half her fuel left," Zero Two answers. "This does look like the magma fuel they put in FranXX," Code 423 offers. Upon further inspection you find them to be correct. The magma flowing in the river had a different shade and consistency than that held in storage.

"You want to try and refuel Strelitzia with it?" Hiro asks, sounding slightly uncomfortable. "Mhmm," Strelitzia nods. "Even if we get some on us it won't hurt, see Darling." As she speaks Strelitzia plunges her hand into the honeycomb. This is accompanied by Hiro's scream but a moment later when Strelitzia withdraws the appendage unscathed he calms down.

"Guys I don't think that's a good idea," Genista shrieks. "I think we made them mad." You follow the barrel of Genista's cannon and sure enough from the other side of the cavern several Klaxosaurs emerge. "Everyone prepare for combat!" Delphinium shouts. And with that the battle begins.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Argentea's POV**

"That was the last one," Argentea announces as she removes her claws from the Klaxosaur husk. "That makes fifteen," Code 090 says. "It's almost like they are patrolling," Ikuno murmurs.

"The good news is we should be near the mine's control center," Code 112 adds attempting to lighten the mood. The map appears once again, with the same blinking dot representing Squad 26's location. "Just another half mile or so."

"Good, let's make this quick and then get back to the others!" Zorome cheers. Yeah! Miku cheers internally. The sooner we reconnect with them the better. "Let's move," Code 090 orders and everyone quickly falls in line behind him. There is a renewed spring in their steps, as if they are almost out of the nightmare that this mission has been.

"There!" Argentea shouts as they approach a tall metal door. On the wall beside it the words "Command and Control Center" are written. "We made it!" "Alright everyone, don't let your guard down," Code 090 cautions.

"Transmitting access code," Code 112 announces as the squad stacks up around the door. While Chlorophytum and the units of Squad 26 wait on either side of the door Argentea stands directly in front of it, ready to take on whatever might come out.

Thirty seconds pass in silence. What is taking so long? "Code wasn't received," 112 says sounding somewhat disappointed. "Guess we'll have to do it the hard way," Zorome excitedly cheers as Argentea digs her claws into the metal. "What are you?!" Code 090 begins to exclaim but stops as the door begins to slowly slide up due to the force Argentea is exerting on it.

Two of the others quickly slide their hands under the door and lift as Argentea withdraws her claws. "See," Argentea pants. "Just needed a little-" Argentea doesn't finish her statement as she is knocked to the ground. "Zorome!" the pink and white FranXX shrieks in terror before realizing that nothing is happening. Miku opens her eyes to find the face of an inactive standard model FranXX hovering just before hers.

A moment later when she realizes that she is holding just the head of a FranXX she lets out another cry before tossing it aside. "What the hell was that?" Zorome demands. However, there is no response. "Guys?"

As Argentea gets to her feet she finds Squad 26 standing in a small semicircle around something by the door. Making her way over she finds out what it is. The headless body of a standard model FranXX. "Did I? Did we?" Miku begins to panic.

"No," Code 252 answers. "See the puncture wound in the chest? They were gone long before you cut off the head." That is enough to calm Miku's nerves for a moment but then her curiosity kicks in. "What is another FranXX doing down here?"

"Clearly," Mitsuru answers in a mocking tone. "We are not the first to be sent down here." "Let's look around," Code 090 says. As his light shines into the command center several there is a sparkle from two different locations. Upon further inspection they turn out to be two more standard model FranXX, or what's left of them.

The first is torn into three distinct pieces. Miku cringes at the sight of her head and upper torso, waist and right leg, and finally her left leg, strewn across a small area. Was she still alive when they did that? The second is almost more brutal. The unit is mostly in one piece, but her armor has been stripped revealing the machine's inner workings. From there it is easily visible how the FranXX met its end. The heavy lines that carry the magma energy are torn to shreds. There are scorch marks on the underside of her chin indicating that when the lines ruptured the cockpit was likely flooded with magma fuel.

"What happened?" Ikuno whispers in shock. "They weren't just killed, it looks like the Klaxosaurs wanted them to suffer." This hits especially close to home for the pistils, after all they would have felt this if they were the unfortunate souls to have been connected to these units.

"Let's see if we can find anything," Code 090 says quietly. "145, you and 252 look for the control panel." "Yes sir," the FranXX replies before moving further into the room.

"Zorome," Argentea's face appears inside her cockpit. The usually smiley boy sits in the pilot's chair with a very not Zorome expression, one wrought with sadness. "Don't worry," he finally replies after close to thirty seconds. "I won't ever let this happen to you." These words warm Miku's heart. "Thank you," she whispers.

"Hey lead, I found something," Code 355 announces. Argentea and Chlorophytum join the two FranXX in standing over the one Argentea had decapitated. Code 355's FranXX points to the shoulder of the unit. There a small number is written, like those of Squad 26's FranXX, 97. Beside the number is a ′ indicating it as the lead FranXX of the squad. The head also now rests beside the unit. "Listen."

"This is Code 085," a female voice speaks. "Squad leader of Plantation 97. The commander has ordered us to seal the mine because we couldn't contain the Klaxosaurs within. He said he hopes that they will be unable to breach the blast door of the facility. I've ordered units 2 and 5 back to the plantation. They are wounded and there is no reason for them to remain here with us."

"Sadly, the only way to seal the mine is from the central control center. That means we will be sealing ourselves in as well. Code 851 was worried that we will starve, I didn't have the heart to tell him the Klaxosaurs will do it long before then. But those are our orders, and it is our duty to give our lives in service to Papa."

There is a rattling in the background. "We're ready?" Code 085 asks. "Then commence with the door's sealing process." The rumbling grows even louder. "We hold them here," Code 085 says sternly. "The door is just up the hall, and this is the only way to it. I only hope that-"

The recording stops abruptly. "I'm afraid that's all there is," Code 277 says. "They were ordered to seal themselves in the mine with the Klaxosaurs," Chlorophytum quietly states. "Why would they do that?" Zorome asks. "They had to know it meant they were going to die."

"Dying in service to Papa is what all parasites strive for," Code 112 answers. "But," Argentea whispers. "They couldn't have wanted that, to die I mean. There had to be some other way. Why just leave them?" "Because there are always more parasites," Code 090 answers. "You should know that by now. Code 056 was lost during the kissing between our plantations and I doubt it took a week before his replacement arrived. Our job is to protect the plantations as best we can until we die, then the next squad will pick up where we left off."

How can he say that so calmly! Miku shouts to herself. I want to protect the plantations and serve Papa too, but I don't want to die! Even the stoic Chlorophytum looks somewhat uncomfortable with the speech Code 090 had just made.

Before the conversation can go any further however the lights overhead begin to flicker. "The power?" Mitsuru wonders aloud. Several moments later the hall is bathed in light. "We managed to get the power back on," Code 145 reports as her FranXX stands once more. "Good," Code 090 replies. "Now we can begin looking for Squad 13."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How do you think the children are doing?" Nana asks with a hint of worry. "I am sure they will be fine," Hachi answers looking down at the paperwork on his desk. "Do you think we should have held off on this mission?" Nana presses further. "Squad 97 was lost trying to clear out the nest."

"The doctor believes that they are ready," Hachi answers. A pair of hands come down on his desk obstructing his view of the papers. Glancing up he finds Nana leaning over the desk with a stiff expression. "I am worried about them," she says firmly. "There is nothing we can do for them now," Hachi explains. "Only wait for their return."

Unsatisfied with his answer Nana storms out of the office. "Why must she always be like this?" he asks no one in particular. Nana had come in close to twenty minutes ago and her nervous pacing had been enough to keep him from getting any work done. "Oh well," he grumbles looking back to the papers on his desk.

'Klaxosaur Nest Scouting Report. Estimated enemy presence 250 Conrad Class, 30 Mohorovicic Class, 1 unclassified – presumed Gutenberg.'

"This will be tough," Hachi says. "Come back safe children."


	9. Chapter 8 - Belly of the Beast

**Hello boys, I'm back! Kudos to whoever gets the reference there. Anyway this chapter is special in several ways. First, it is the longest to have been written for either Insurrection or Homecoming at over 9k words. You may need to take this in multiple sittings as a result. Second and more importantly, this also marks the end of the first arc of our story. Now that it is complete I'd love to hear what everyone thinks so please don't hesitate to leave a review or comment! **

**I'd also like to take a moment and thank FrozenSynapse for his help with this chapter and the revised versions of the previous ones that will be coming in the next week or so and welcome him as a member of my editing team. And now I've gone on long enough.** **On to why you're here, the chapter. Enjoy!**

"It feels like we've been down here for hours," Futoshi complains. You take a quick glance towards the other FranXX, seeing the same exhaustion on each of their own faces. "That's because we have," you reply, returning your gaze to the clock in the cockpit. It reads 1940, nearly eight hours since you had begun the mission. "It is unfortunate that we have been unable to find a way out," Code 423 adds as Squad 13 continues to make their way down another dark tunnel. "I am more concerned that we haven't heard from 090," 426 states. "There is nothing to be worried about, right?" 690 asks. "I mean, he's the strongest pilot in our squad."

It has been close to an hour now since you had left the room containing the magma river and honeycomb storage structures. You all had fanned out across the entire room after destroying a small group of Klaxosaurs to explore, only to find the same repeating pattern of beautifully crafted honeycombs and more pulsating magma. The group had taken the time to refuel their FranXX, utilizing the magma energy contained in the specialized honeycombs, before moving onward.

"We haven't seen any Klaxosaurs recently either," Delphinium mumbles. Like Delphinium said, you haven't seen a single Klaxosaur since the ones you had dispatched in the illuminated room. For being this deep inside of the nest, it's starting to worry you. "Maybe... we got all of them?" Genista asks tentatively, her voice quivering. "I doubt it," Hiro replies. Unfortunately, you agree with Hiro.

Suddenly, Strelitzia holds up her fist at the front of the formation and the group grinds to a halt. She intently focuses on a point in the distance while she breathes in a large draught of air. "There are at least two Klaxosaurs in the next chamber," she states after tasting the air once more, "and they're bigger than what we've been fighting."

Genita and Delphinium nod their assent, but the Squad 26 FranXX aren't so enthusiastic."How can she tell?" Code 587 whispers. "Probably because she's one of them," 426 quietly answers. "Shut up or she'll hear you!" 423 hisses in reply.

"Alright guys, enough," you say, causing the members of Squad 26 to fall silent. "We have to keep moving," Delphinium continues as she draws the first of her two swords from its resting place on her back. "We'll take them by surprise if we can, but we're going to have to fight either way." The other FranXX nod and brandish their weapons, while Genista checks the contents of her cannon's revolving magazine. "Once we're in there, work together," you state. "No heroics, got it Zero Two?" There is a groan from Strelitzia's general direction, but she doesn't protest.

With that settled, the squad slowly makes their way into the chamber. Since the next cavern is extremely dark, Delphinium is one again in low-light mode, bathing your vision in grayscale.

Delphinium is the first to enter with Strelitzia close behind her. At a glance the room doesn't appear too large, but more importantly it appears empty. "I thought you said there were Klaxosaurs here," Delphinium whispers. "There are," Strelitzia sharply replies.

"AAAAHHH!" A scream comes from the rear of your formation. As you turn to face the sound you are shocked to find one of Squad 26's FranXX pinned to the ground, with a praying mantis-shaped Klaxosaur standing over her. The monster is easily one and a half times as tall as the FranXX, with two orb-shaped eyes that allow it to see in any direction. Not to mention the serrated blades that pass for forearms it has tucked against its chest.

"Get it off!" Code 426 shouts in terror. Before anyone has time to react, however, the Klaxosaur moves with lightning speed, biting the downed FranXX's arm just above the elbow. Code 423 lets out a cry in pain as the creature easily shears through the alloy that her arm is comprised of. As a result, the fuel lines within the appendage rupture, bathing the Klaxosaur in the magma fuel it so very much desires.

At the same time, Hiro yells "shit!" as a second identical Klaxosaur drops from the ceiling of the room. This one extends both of its forearms into a fighting stance and hisses at Strelitzia. "Genista, back up Strelitzia!" Delphinium shouts. "Code 690, you're with us!" you follow up as Delphinium charges the Klaxosaur that pins your squadmate to the ground.

As you approach the creature you hear a _whoosh _beside you as the head of Code 587's spear embeds itself in the beast's abdomen. A moment later, hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity arc up the spear's shaft before violently electrocuting the mantis. The Klaxosaur screeches before turning away from the broken FranXX, placing itself between you and your injured ally, chomping its mandibles angrily.

Without missing a beat, Delphinium engages with the insect, thrusting and parrying with each of her blades. Large, sweeping slashes only serve to bounce off of the Klaxosaur's carapace. "It's too fast!" Delphinium grunts as she deflects one of the bladed arms, only for the next to drag along her midsection. There is a slight sound of tearing metal and on screen you see the damage, a few minor cuts to Delphinium's stomach. They're nothing life threatening, but they're certainly something you would rather Ichigo not have felt.

"Activate the thrusters," you shout as Delphinium rolls to avoid another lightning-fast strike. "No good," she breathlessly replies, "there's not enough room to use them and this thing won't give me an opening to hit it."

"We've got your back," a voice shouts as a spear pierces the mantis' front left leg. The head immediately snaps to Code 690's FranXX and it lashes out with one of its forearms. This distraction buys Delphinium the lapse in focus she needed to strike, and she does so with enthusiasm. Cutting in a X motion with her swords, she is able to cleanly bisect one of the Klaxosaur's legs just above the knee. The creature stumbles backward, its center of gravity having shifted irreparable, before regaining a semblance of balance and growling at Delphinium.

Now truly angry, the Klaxosaur continues to emit its high-pitched hissing sound as Delphinium and the other standard FranXX circle it. "It can't defend both sides at once," you say. "Hit it together on my mark." Code 587 nods in response. "Roger." "Three," you begin the countdown, "two, one."

As you finish speaking, Code 587's FranXX lowers her spear and charges the Klaxosaur. At the same time, Delphinium fires a microburst from her thrusters that allows her to close in on the creature in an instant. Sadly, when Delphinium slashes at the waist of the Klaxosaur, the curvature of its carapace deflects her blow for the second time today. Code 587, however, succeeds in piercing the armor of its abdomen with her spear.

With another screech the Klaxosaur swings to its side, both arms connecting with the offending FranXX. Fortunately for her, she is hit by the blunted outer sides of the appendages so the only damage she takes is from her eventual collision with the nearby cavern wall. Unfortunately for the Klaxosaur, Delphinium is right on its heels.

Switching tactics, Delphinium drives the point of one of her blades into the insect. Once again, the Klaxosaur's head snaps to its assailant as Delphinium is still fighting to withdraw her blade. Before you have time to react, the creature's lighting reflexes allow it to wrap Delphinium within its arms.

"Damn it!" you shout as it slowly lifts Delphinium toward its head. It almost appears as if the Klaxosaur is salivating while its many mouthparts snap open and closed. "(Y/N)!" Ichigo screams at the top of her lungs, pure terror evident in her voice.

Meanwhile, your mind is work a million miles a minute. There has to be some way out of this, and you have to find it. _Can't break free. Arms and legs are locked together. Thrusters won't fire fast enough. Come on, fix it or Ichigo dies!_

_Whoosh!_

Just as the Klaxosaur is about to tear open Delphinum's neck, an orange object impales itself in the creature's maw. A moment later it glows a pure orange as the wire ionizes the air around it and the Klaxosaur is filled with five million volts of electricity.

This shock continues for close to fifteen seconds. The entire time, the Klaxosaur is motionless except for a slight trembling, its joints having been paralyzed by the shock. As the effect fades, Delphinium falls to the ground unscathed. The Klaxosaur seems to fold in on itself as it collapses in a heap.

"We got it," a voice whispers. As Delphinium stands she sees her savior. Standing a short distance away, with one arm hanging limply at her side and a headless spear in her hand, is the FranXX piloted by Codes 423 and 426.

"The hell were those things?" Hiro asks. "Moho," Strelitzia answers. "Hive Guardians, by the look of it. We're close."

As Strelitzia finishes speaking, Code 423's FranXX falls to her knees. She clutches her left arm as Delphinium approaches. The wound is hardly clean. The outer layer of the armor has been torn apart like it was tissue paper. Beyond that, the internal servos have been crushed and the lines carrying the magma energy through her arm have been severed.

"Tell me what you're feeling," Delphinium asks in a gentle tone as she kneels beside her. "It hurts," Code 423 replies. "I know how you feel," Delphinium says, putting an arm around the injured FranXX. Squad 26's other FranXX takes her remaining arm and together they return their squadmate to her feet.

"Can you move?" you ask on a direct line to the FranXX's stamen. "Yes," 426 answers, "we can walk. Our left arm is worthless though." "Stay out of the fighting for now, then," you order. "We'll get her looked at as soon as we make it back to the surface."

Interestingly, Strelitzia looks torn by what she is seeing. Her expression is very reminiscent of guilt, but she remains silent. "I'm sorry," Hiro offers in her stead. "If we could have known where they were... " "No, thank you," Code 423 replies. "If we hadn't known the Klaxosaurs were here before entering, we probably wouldn't still be alive right now." Strelitzia's grim demeanor seems to soften a little bit before she turns back around and drives her lance once more into the corpse of her kill.

"We need to keep moving," Delphinium states. No one objects. Once again, everyone falls into formation and Strelitzia resumes her duties as scout. She lead the group past the two Klaxosaur corpses and into the tunnel in the back of the room. Before long, she cautions, "the stench is awful. We're close to the end."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here," Strelitzia whispers as your group exits the tunnel into a large room. Well, "large" doesn't do justice to the size of this room. You are unable to see to the other side even with the extended vision that the FranXX's low-light mode allows. The ceiling is also out of sight, slowly fading to a black void above you. Looking to the left and right every three hundred or so feet, there are additional tunnels that all empty into this massive cavern.

"I think we've found the central chamber," Delphinium replies as you take in the view. "It's huge!" Futoshi quietly exclaims. "We can't see to the other side," Genista reaffirms. "How many Klaxosaurs do you think are in here?" Code 587 wonders aloud. "Way more than I am interested in fighting," you answer.

"What's that?" Code 423 asks as her FranXX points to a large glowing shape in the distance. Much to your surprise, when you follow 423's gaze you find a large dome shape in the middle of the cavern. _We can't even call that_ massive, you think. _It's nearly as wide as a plantation and three quarters as tall._

Suddenly, the entire cavern begins to shake. Rocks fall from the ceiling above and small portions of the cliff you are currently standing on give way. In the distance you see something unbelievable. The dome shakes momentarily before it begins to... rise. As it does, you realize the truth about the structure. "It's a Klaxosaur," you whisper, unable to say anything more.

This Klaxosaur is unlike anything you had seen before. It is vaguely spider-like, standing on four, multi-jointed legs. They each widen and thicken on their outermost segments, the front ones more than the others, before ending in a long spike. The forward legs have an additional spike protruding from their tops, in addition to being littered with smaller ones all along their front. The smaller torso of the creature very quickly flares outward into a wide carapace at the back, roughly mushroom-shaped and like the abdomen of a spider. It is pocketed with small divots, each emitting an eerie Klaxosaur blue glow. The head was something else entirely. It sits almost on top of the Klaxosaur's armored shoulders, starting in the back as a jagged semicircle adorned with horns, before narrowing to a point that curves upwards. Before that point, one to either side, sit the creature's piercing yellow eyes. The creature's mouth below them is twisted into a snarl, exposing a blue tongue that covers the short spines on the underside of its chin.

As you stand in a mix of awe and horror at this new Klaxosaur, something else happens that causes your jaw to drop even further. From one of the divots on the creature's mushroom back, another of the mantis-like Hive Guardians emerges. It only looks to be the size of a toy, and it is only then that you realize just how massive this creature must be.

"What do we do?" Code 426 asks softly, the sound of mounting dread washing over his voice. "I..." Delphinium starts to speak, only to leave her thought unfinished. "That thing is nearly as big as a plantation," you remark. "It's what is keeping this nest alive," Zero Two growls, seeming to be the only one not in some form of shock. "The Brood Mother."

"Can we even kill something that big?" Code 690 whispers. "We beat Target Beta," Delphinium states, the strength returning to her voice. "We can beat this one too." "Mhmm. Everything has a weakness," you add as Delphinium's internal monitors zoom in on the leviathan. "We just have to find it and exploit it."

"Everyone look around," Hiro says, "maybe there will be something down here we can use." As the others search the area, you and Ichigo instead choose to stare at the Klaxosaur and analyze its movements. Some thirty seconds pass as you watch the Brood Mother slowly move around the cavern. "It's really slow," Ichigo says to you on a private line. "Yeah," you agree, as the lumbering giant walks through a pillar of stone rather than around it. "What can you tell me about Target Beta?" you inquire. "Well, it was the largest Klaxosaur I've ever seen. As tall as a plantation and strong enough to beat two FranXX squads," she answers.

_Fantastic!_ you say sarcastically to yourself. _If Ichigo thinks this thing will be just as much a problem as it was then, we're in for a rough fight. How do we even fight something that big? Where would we begin to look for the core?_

"Anyone see anything?" Hiro questions. "Nothing," comes the reply from both Squad 26 FranXX. "There are lots of those rock things that hang from the ceiling," Genista says with a defeated expression, "but nothing we could use."

As the last few words leave Genista's mouth, the Klaxosaur takes another massive step. The shaking and trembling of the room is somewhat larger this time, making your FranXX shudder as well. You glance upwards, noticing that a few of the stalactites that Genista had mentioned beforehand have now broken free of the ceiling and fall to the cavern floor. As luck would have it, a Conrad, freshly birthed from the Mother, lies directly in the path of one of the sharpened rocks. You are unable to hear the screech from the creature from across the cavern, but you know there must be one as the falling earthen spear punctures the creature's abdomen and pins it to the ground.

"That's it," you whisper, scanning the ceiling of the room. "What's it?" Futoshi asks. "The stalactites," you answer, finding what you were looking for. On the far side of the room is a stalactite roughly half as tall as the Klaxosaur. The massive piece of earth is somehow still fastened to the ceiling, but a few blasts from Genista's cannon are likely to solve that problem.

"See the big one over there?" you continue. "If we drop it on the Klaxosaur we might be able to pin it down." The FranXX from Squad 23 don't look very thrilled with your proposed strategy. "That wouldn't kill it, though," Code 587 murmurs. "That's why we use the pores in its back," Delphinium picks up where you left off. "Klaxosaurs have been coming out of them, right? If they could come out that means the holes are large enough for us to go in." A hint of enthusiasm returns to Delphinium's voice, one that hasn't been there for quite a while. "Once it's pinned down, we'll waltz in, shatter the core, and be rid of it," you conclude with a smile.

"Forgive me for saying this, leader," Code 423 says, "but are you _insane?_ How are we supposed to drop that stalactite on it?"

"Genista," you say, causing her to quickly wilt now that she is the center of attention. "Kokoro, could you shoot it when we tell you?" She takes a brief moment to think before answering. "I can try," she replies with a nervous smile. "Good," Delphinium states. "Strelitzia and I will lure it into position. When I give the order, bring down the stalactite. Units 4 and 5 will stay with Genista and guard her from any Klaxosaurs that try to get in her way. Any questions?"

"I get to kill it," is the only response, and it unsurprisingly comes from Strelitzia. You chuckle inside the cockpit. If there was one thing you could always count on, it was her bloodlust. "Let's move out," Delphinium orders.

Several minutes later, the squad splits into two groups. Delphinium and Strelitzia make their way toward the Brood Mother while Genista and the members of Squad 26 set up not far from the stalactite your plan was based around.

Once everyone is in position, you kick things off. "Strelitzia, get its attention." With a devious smile, Strelitzia activates her jets and ascends until she is about halfway between the ceiling and the floor of the cavern. This also puts her roughly on the same level as the Brood Mother.

"Hey, you," Hiro shouts, his voice reverberating across the cavern. The Brood Mother slowly turns to face what is only a floating dot compared to itself. Then it begins to crawl forward, its powerful front legs pulling it toward Strelitzia. The pace is by no means quick, but it is much faster than you had anticipated having watched it slowly meander around the cavern for a bit. In addition, the sheer size of the Klaxosaur makes up for its relatively slow movement speed.

After Strelitzia gains its attention she darts back to the ground where Delphinium is waiting. "Got it," she smiles. "Good, now we just need to-" you stop as the Klaxosaur lets out a screech. It is still moving toward you at its steady pace, but the glow emitted from the pores on its back has grown significantly brighter. A moment later, when hordes of Conrad-class and another fifteen or so of the Hive Guardians emerge from within the creature, you learn why.

"Uh, guys?" Genista's voice comes over the comms. It is fraught with worry. "That's a lot more than we had thought." While Genista is indeed correct, it is far too late to attempt a different strategy. "Stick to the plan," you order, "we can't change it now. Strelitzia, let's go!"

Strelitzia and Delphinium rush across the floor of the cavern at a breakneck pace, running straight towards the waiting team of FranXX. The Brood Mother easily keeps pace with the two of you, despite looking like it's barely moving. All the whole, though, constant waves of Klaxosaur continue to stream out of the membrane of the Mother's back. Almost in consolidation to the task still ahead of you, a few of the creatures are unlucky enough to hop off in front of the Mother, becoming crushed into a pulp by her sheer size.

"Genista, now!" Delphinium shouts as she and Strelitzia grind to a halt just past the intended drop point. The blast of Genista's cannon echoes throughout the cavern as she fires five of her six shots into the stalactite your plan is centered around.

As the monstrous Klaxosaur stops beneath the stalactite, unsure of the noise, you wait for Genista's final shot to break it free. However, it never comes. "Genista!" Delphinium shouts as the Klaxosaur lifts one of its immense front legs. But this time it isn't to move, it is to crush the puny FranXX that had dared to annoy it.

Without warning, Strelitzia grabs Delphinium by the waist and activates her jets once more. The two FranXX begin to gain altitude but with the added weight from Delphinium, Strelitzia isn't able to fly like she normally could. The Klaxosaur also begins to adjust its trajectory, now just as easily able to swat the pair out of the sky as crush them underfoot.

As Strelitzia continues to strain herself against both gravity and the incoming Klaxosaur, her grips grows weaker. A moment later, a chunk of rock falls from the ceiling and catches her temple. The red and white FranXX involuntarily releases her grip on Delphinium, who begins to plummet back toward the cavern floor.

Inside Delphinium, you and Ichigo are both shouting as the ground rushes to meet you. You activate the thrusters on her waist and fire them at full burn, but it is barely enough to slow your fall. After hitting the ground, you are given no reprieve as the Brood Mother's attention turns to the easier prey.

Both Ichigo and yourself are too intently focused to speak to one another. Your mental connection does that even better for you. Delphinium, in an instant, shoots to her feet and continues to fire her thrusters in a desperate attempt to escape the Klaxosaur. By now, it has long since recovered from its missed attack. The massive appendage sweeps forward across the cavern floor in your direction, murderously approaching closer by the second.

Delphinium continues to try and outrun it, but as she does you come to a realization. _We aren't going to get away_. Seconds later as the leg draws close, you are left with no choice but to act. And in that fateful moment you are only able to think of one thing. _I must keep Ichigo safe._

_Bang! _A shot rings out.

"Ichigo!" In an instant, you release your hold on Delphinium's controls, dive as far forward as you can from the chair, and wrap your arms around her waist. With all the strength you can muster, your pull her from the pistil's platform just as the Brood Mother's claw buries Delphinium into the nearby wall. With Ichigo still firmly in your grasp, you are sent hurtling into the ceiling of the cockpit where your head hits the hard metal with a terrible _crack!_ The last thing you hear is the pained screeching of the Brood Mother, now mixed with pain as well as anger. _Genista... got it, _you manage to think, before the world fades into a tortured black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ichigo's POV**

"Ichigo!" She hears you shout her name, but is so intently focused on trying to evade the incoming attack from the monstrous Klaxosaur that your cry goes unanswered. _Almost! _she screams to herself as Delphinium's systems screech in her ears, warning her about the internal temperature of the thrusters.

Another second passes and she too comes to your realization. Delphinium can't outrun this damned thing's claw. _I'm going to die,_ is all she has time to think before her vision is filled with the green orbs usually seen when she connected to the FranXX. The orbs disappear just as quickly as they had materialized, and suddenly Ichigo finds herself inside Delphinium's cockpit.

Before she can question what is going on, she is thrown to the ceiling of the cockpit as Delphinium takes the hit from the gargantuan Klaxosaur. The impact is much softer than she had expected it to be. However, a moment later she plummets to the floor once more, which does indeed hurt as much as anticipated.

"Ow," Ichigo mumbles as she attempts to move. She blinks several times, trying to clear her vision of the stars that plague it. "(Y/N)," she groans. "(Y/N)." But she receives no answer. It is at this moment that she also realizes her impact with the ceiling wasn't nearly as hard as it should have been. _No... no. No, not again!_

Your lack of a response sobers her immediately and she pulls herself to her feet using the stamen's chair for support. As she casts her eyes over the cockpit as her mind enters a frenzy. "(Y/N)," she cries weakly. But there is still no response.

She stumbles forward to the pistil's platform, leaning against it to keep from falling. Her eyes frantically sweep across the confined area before stopping as quickly as she had begun. There, her worst fears are realized. Lying motionless in a heap before the entrance to Delphinium's cockpit is her partner.

"(Y/N)!" Ichigo cries as she throws herself to the ground once more. She turns over your body to find the entire left side of your face to be a single continuous bruise. Your cheekbones are clearly broken, and your jaw is fractured at best.

_This can't be happening! _Ichigo's mind begins to fall apart. _This isn't right! I lost Goro already... please, I can't lose him too. _Warm tears stream from Ichigo's eyes down to her chin before falling to the floor below. "(Y/N)," she whimpers. "Please don't do this to me (Y/N). Don't leave me here."

Slowly, she drags your body to the stamen's chair. She stops every few seconds as a new wave of sobbing rolls over her. With great effort, and an equal amount of tears, she heaves you into the seat and proceeds to fasten you in.

Then, just as it had before, something deep within her stirs. "I'll kill them," she mutters. "I'll kill all of them. I don't care if it kills me this time. I am going to kill every last Klaxosaur in this nest."

With renewed vigor, Ichigo climbs onto the platform and takes Delphinium's controls. The FranXX groans as its systems return to life. The familiar alarm that accompanies the lack of a stamen is lost on Ichigo, whose rational mind no longer properly functions. All the while, Ichigo pants as the stress from piloting in Stampede mode begins to kick in.

_It doesn't hurt as bad as last time_, Ichigo grunts. For whatever reason, she is correct. The transition to Stampede mode doesn't induce as much pain has it had the first time she had used it just over a month and a half ago. The pain is still excruciating, making her clench her teeth together so tightly that she could probably bite through a piece of leather and her own tongue in the process. However, this is still less than what she felt the first time.

Outside, Delphinium begins to change just as she had before. Her blades break apart into sections that each come to rest within her now paw-shaped hands. The faceplate slides up as a snout containing two rows of razor-sharp teeth comes forth and the armor plates on her neck fan out to resemble a mane. As the last of her blades slide into place, she throws back her head and unleashes a guttural howl.

The Brood Mother was still engaged with the remaining members of Squad 13 as Delphinium made her transformation, and so she goes completely unnoticed as she charges back toward the creature from her elevated location along the cliff. Delphinium is easily as fast in her Stampede mode as she is in her normal configuration and then some, so when she reaches the edge of the cliff and dives off with hesitation, her momentum is enough to carry her quite a long way.

As she falls she is given only a moment to observe the situation. Strelitzia is doing her best to keep the leviathan busy by leading it back and forth across the cavern. Using her ability to fly, she manages to stay just far enough to keep it entertained but not close enough to be swatted out of the sky. On the ground, Genista and the two FranXX of Squad 26 are in a desperate fight to avoid being overrun by the Klaxosaurs that have and continue to surge out of the Brood Mother. The many corpses of their kills are almost perpetually overrun, however, by more of the creatures.

Delphinium crashes to the ground with a satisfying squish. Below her is a thick blue pulp that had moments before been a Conrad-class Klaxosaur. Though her mind is hazy, Ichigo still has enough control to realize that her friends are in danger. _Hurt... friends. Must... kill!_

"Futoshi!" Genista screams as one of the Hive Guardian's forearms narrowly misses her. Her reprieve is short-lived, however, as the second swings low and catches her ankles. Kokoro lets out a cry in pain as she is swept off her feet by the jagged instrument. Her grip on the only thing keeping the Klaxosaur at arm's length, her cannon, is lost.

The Klaxosaur chirps in victory as it stands over the defeated Genista. The creature's mandibles rapidly oscillate as it draws closer, while Kokoro shrieks in terror. "Kokoro!" Futoshi screams, but it is no use. There is nothing that either of them can do to stop the monster.

Genista reflexively closes her eyes, not wanting to watch as the Klaxosaur bears down on her. As she curls closer into a ball, the briefest hint of wind makes itself known to her face. Moments later, she opens her eyes to find that the Klaxosaur no longer stands above her and she lets loose a small sigh of relief. She quickly sits up and glances to either side before resting her gaze on her savior, a blue and white wolf.

After tackling the Hive Guardian off of Genista, Delphinium tumbles several times before landing on her feet once more. The extra momentum from her charge sent her further than the Klaxosaur, so she whips around to once again face her opponent. The now very angry Hive Guardian stands and snaps in her direction.

_Kill._

Delphinium charges at the creature in a zig-zag pattern to try and throw off its perception. She is partially successful as the first strike misses her completely, making contact with the spot she had been in a moment before. It is also enough to provide her with an ample opportunity to strike.

Dashing under the Klaxosaur, Delphinium lunges at one of its hind legs. Having lost sight of its opponent, the Klaxosaur has no time to react as Delphinium sinks her teeth into the appendage, plants her feet, and pulls with every fiber of her being. The result is an agonized screech from the Klaxosaur as its leg is cleanly pulled from its socket.

Delphinium doesn't stop there, however. Now that she was in Stampede mode, the normal mental capacity Ichigo normally boasted was dialed down to her more basic functions. In the place of those higher-level functions, however, all of her senses seemed to be heightened in compensation. In addition, a more primal force seemed to have awakened within her, serving to guide her with her fighting. Showing her the most effective places to strike and how to breach the Hive Guardian's defense were just two of the intrinsic senses she had gained from this connection.

The Klaxosaur collapses and Delphinium lies in wait for when it does. It attempts to protect itself from her assault by rapidly swinging its forearms in wide arcs, effectively creating a buzz saw in an area in front of it. However, because it is immobilized, Delphinium circles the squirming creature before pouncing on it from behind.

It is here that Ichigo's uncontrolled anger shows through. The Klaxosaur is clearly at her mercy, but instead of killing it outright, Delphinium sinks her teeth into its back before ripping out a chunk of flesh. Then, she rakes her claws across the struggling creature's back, making sure to cover as much area as possible. Finally, after having her fill of toying with the dying creature, Delphinium tears out its throat and with it, the core.

Genista looks on, clearly mortified by the mangled corpse of the Hive Guardian. Her left hand covers her mouth while the right feebly keeps her upright in her sitting position. However before she can say a word, Delphinium takes off toward another Klaxosaur that is harassing Code 423.

Genista watches as Delphinium mauls and maims yet another Hive Guardian. The first leap she takes towards the beast results in the loss of its left arm, severed at the shoulder by her razor fangs. Two of its rear legs follow as she takes advantage of the Klaxosaurs confusion. It topples to the ground as her teeth sink into its neck. As the creature dies, she spits out the remnants of its core before trotting over towards Genista.

"Ichigo...?" Genista asks. Delphinium maintains her snarl before walking up to Genista and pawing at the ground near her feet. "What are you looking for?" Genista questions. A moment later, there is a loud thunk as Delphinium's paw connects with something solid in the earth. The wolf's snout disappears into the hole for a moment and then reappears, dragging with it the bomb. Genista's expression shifts to one of shock as her hands run to the pocket of her dress where the bomb had been stored for safekeeping. As expected, when she does her hand finds nothing but emptiness. "Thank you, Ichigo," Genista says.

However, when Genista reaches for the bomb something strange happens. Delphinium snaps at her. "Ichigo?" Genista asks worriedly. Delphinium scoops up the bomb with her maw, gives one last look at Genista, then sprints off in the direction of the Brood Mother. "Ichigo!"

It is no surprise that as Delphinium closes in on the Brood Mother she finds Strelitzia fighting it. In her usual show of heroics, Strelitzia is trying her best to bring the behemoth down, flying circles around the trapped creature while dragging her lance along its hide.

Delphinium makes it to the Brood Mother without much issue as a result. Strelitzia is a very effective distraction. Upon her arrival she scales its smaller back leg, which rests uselessly against the ground. From there, she climbs onto its mushroom-like back and heads for the nearest pore.

It is strange being inside a Klaxosaur. Most parasites don't even know what it would look like. Ichigo certainly did not until Delphinium dove headlong into one of the open holes on the Brood Mother's back. It is oddly bright inside, with the wall of the tunnel she is currently in being made entirely of the weird, blue-glowing substance all Klaxosaurs seemed to possess. As she continues down the tunnel at full speed, she notices several other tunnels branch into the one she is currently traveling down.

Another minute or so of travel and she reaches the end of the tunnel system. The large cavity Delphinium has entered contains only a single item, a mass of Klaxosaur cores easily twice the size of Delphinium. Delphinium pants for a moment, the exertion of her journey catching up with her before laying down beside the coagulation of core. She spits out the bomb she had been carrying and becomes acutely aware of the ticking sound it is now making.

"Ichigo..." a garbled voice comes across the comms. "-go, the tim... ing down. Have to...." The transmission is lost in static, leaving Ichigo alone. While she is still connected to Delphinium, which remains in Stampede mode, something strange happens. Her ability to think rationally returns.

_I'm in control again_, she realizes. She takes a moment to examine the bomb and becomes aware of a timer ticking down in the upper left portion of her vision._ Doesn't matter though, I'm not leaving. Why would I? I've lost two partners now. Both of them died trying to protect me. What makes me so damn important?!_

Delphinium takes several deep breaths and adjusts her head to rest against her paws, serving to calm her slightly. _It doesn't matter, _she tells herself._ I'm not letting anyone get hurt because of me again. I'll stay here and protect the bomb until it detonates. That's the only way to make things right._

Delphinium's ear twitches. That clicking sound, Klaxosaurs. The she-wolf rises to her feet and prepares to fend off her attackers, but they don't immediately make themselves known. Another thirty seconds tick by before they finally appear down another of the Brood Mother's veins. _Alright_, Ichigo tells herself as she feels Stampede mode once again clouding her mind. _I have to do this. For Goro. For (Y/N). I must... KILL._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You come to consciousness and your eyes are immediately assaulted by a strange, glowing blue light. _Where am I?_ you ask yourself. The sound of metal on metal answers your question as you realize you are still inside Delphinium's cockpit. _Okay, so if I'm still in Delphinium, that means we must still be somewhere in the nest._

Looking ahead to the monitors that line Delphinium's cockpit, you find strange walls made completely out of a blue substance you believe to be Klaxosaur blood. In the center of your vision is the largest Klaxosaur core you've ever seen._ Huh. If I can see outside, that means Delphinium is active. So Ichigo must be..._

"Oh, shit," you whisper as you look down. In front of you, Ichigo is stiff as a board and the screen on her headdress shows her parasite connection to Delphinium is still active. "Stampede" flashes across the screen. "Ichigo...why?" you ask in disbelief.

You attempt to rise from your seated position but find yourself held in by a series of straps. You hastily undo them and rush to her side. "Ichigo," you say softly. "Ichigo, can you hear me?"

You receive no answer. You examine her face only to find that her beautiful emerald eyes are open, but glazed over. You cup her cheeks in your hands. Her soft blue hair falls down around her face, and slightly tickles your hands. "Ichigo, come on ... it's me, it's (Y/N)."

Your heart sinks after another thirty seconds pass without an answer. Oh, _I know,_ you tell yourself. _If I try and connect with her, then it might bring Delphinium out of Stampede mode._

You hop back into the stamen's chair and grab the controls extending from Ichigo's waist. _Alright, here it goes_. You pull the triggers, fully expecting your vision to be bathed in the green orbs always present when a connection begins. Instead, you are left with only your normal view of the cockpit.

"Damn it!" you curse. You release the controls and hold your head in your hands. "Well now what?" you scream. _Wait_, you think, as an idea begins to form. _Earlier, I was able to pull her out of a connection by removing her from the platform. That's how she connects to the FranXX, after all. Maybe if I can get her to release her hold on the controls, it can happen again._

You jump back to your feet and examine the platform. Ichigo's hands are tightly clasped around two controls not so different from your own, normally hidden behind recesses in the platform itself. Similarly, her feet are locked in place so that she will not shift while the FranXX is in motion.

You begin by reaching down and attempt to pry the fingers of her right hand off of the controls. However, you are met with a surprising amount of resistance and are unable to remove them. The same proves to be true for her left hand as well, and you know that the locks around her ankles are tied directly to her hand's connection, so trying there will do you no good.

"You know, Ichigo," you grunt as you wrap your arms around her waist and prepare to pull, "I really do admire your fortitude." You pull with all your might but are unsuccessful. "But this is starting to get a little annoying." You try again, only to be met with the same result. "Look, I know you like teasing me and giving me a hard time, but this is ridiculous!" you shout, pulling a final time. In the end, your sweat-ridden hands lose their grip on each other and you fall to a heap beside Ichigo.

"Well," you say, standing once more and planting your feet, "I'm sorry Ichigo, but you leave me no choice." Putting everything you have into it, you charge the platform and tackle Ichigo from the side.

Much to your surprise, there is a clicking sound the instant you make contact. It turns out that sound was the locks around her ankles releasing and the two of you tumble across the floor of the cockpit. Coming to a rest puts you on your back and Ichigo on top of you.

Slowly, her eyes flutter open. "What... why am I?" she stops cold when her eyes meet yours. "(Y/N)?" her voice cracks. "(Y/N), is it really you?" "Yeah Ichigo," you smile. "It's me. I wouldn't leave you here by yourself."

What she does next blows your mind. Without warning, she rapidly closes the distance between the two of you, bringing her lips into contact with yours. _Wait, what?!_ you shout internally, _Ichigo, what the hell are... you... _you stop. _Actually, this feels kind of nice._

The sensation you are experiencing is unlike anything you felt before. It is equal parts mysterious and natural. Ichigo's lips are soft and warm, so very inviting that it nearly overwhelms you.

But whatever it was, the feeling only lasts an instant as Ichigo quickly pulls away, her face now flushed with color. "I'm sorry!" she shouts. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just I thought you were dead that that I-"

Ichigo is silenced as you pull her into a hug. "It's alright," you whisper, soothingly stroking her hair. "But you almost died," Ichigo sobs, "and it was my fault." "I'm here now, aren't I?" you ask. "Yeah, but," Ichigo sniffles. "No 'buts,'" you stop her, "I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you behind. Not ever."

After a minute or so, Ichigo begins to calm down. She slowly stands and makes her way back over to the platform. "So, where are we?" you ask, taking a seat behind her. "Uhh... inside the Brood Mother," Ichigo answers. "What?" you exclaim. "_Why_ are we inside of the Brood Mother?!"

"Well, I had to deliver the..." Ichigo trails off. "The what?" you demand. "You had to deliver the what, Ichigo?" At this time, you become acutely aware of a ticking sound in the background. Ichigo sheepishly looks back at you. "The bomb," she answers.

"Bomb!" Your eyes snap to the upper right corner of Delphinium's internal monitors. The mission clock is there at the top like it should be, but below it is a second time. This one counting down from nine minutes. "Please don't tell me that timer is the bomb?" you shout. "Well... I ... um..." Ichigo stutters, "when I thought you were dead I kind of-"

"You can't be serious!" you scream. "We have to go! Now!" "Right!" Ichigo ceases trying to explain her actions and instead connects herself to Delphinium. With great speed, you grab the controls extending from her waist and commence the connection. _God, we'd better make it._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If we die it's all your fault!" you shout to your partner as Delphinium shoots out of the Brood Mother, which still struggles angrily against the stalactite pinning it to the floor of the cavern. "I said I was sorry!" she shoots back. Without missing a stride, she hits the ground and rolls back to her feet. Quickly you take stock of your surroundings. You HUD doesn't register any of the other FranXX of Squad 13 in the nearby area. _Guess they all retreated when they saw the bomb's countdown begin._

"We don't have time to stop!" Ichigo's words pull you back to reality. Delphinium turns and begins to race across the cavern back in the direction Squad 13 had originally entered from. "I think everyone else got out already," you inform her, "they're not showing up on the HUD." Despite the gravity of the situation, you can still feel Ichigo's momentarily relief at your words through your mental connection.

As you attempt to navigate the maze of tunnels to escape the nest, you risk a glance at the countdown. _3:22. _"There's not much time left," you inform Ichigo. She hesitates for only the briefest of moments. "We'll make it," she reassures you, "we're nearly there."

As she finishes speaking, you round a corner and are greeted by a most unexpected sight. You are once again in the hall containing the remains of the elevator, but it is what awaits you at the end that amazes you. Nine FranXX gather around the base of the elevator shaft. "You made it!" Argentea shouts as a massive grin splits her face. Genista, along with Units 4 and 5 are collapsed on the floor of the elevator while Units 2 and 3 are rapidly running the steel cables through makeshift pulleys. Strelitzia, Argentea, and Code 090 stand in a defensive line, killing each and every Klaxosaur that gets too close as they try to escape.

"You stayed!" Delphinium's voice cracks as she rushes up to the group. "Everyone, on!" Code 090 orders, and the FranXX pile on to the makeshift elevator. As soon as you do, Units 2 and 3 begin to pull the cables and you begin a not so rapid ascent toward the top of the shaft. Seeing an opportunity to quicken your pace, Strelitzia takes the cable from Code 145's hands and activates her jets, pulling the elevator upward at a much faster rate.

You make it close to what you assume is halfway up the shaft when the timer reaches zero. There is a very muffled sound of the bomb's detonation before the world around you begins to tremble and shake. The steel plates making up the walls begin to bend under the force of the explosion even this far away.

At that time, the explosive force from the blast catches up with you. The rush of energy impacts the flat, circular floor making up the base of your elevator, which takes up the entirety of the shaft. For only a moment, the elevator stays suspended in the shaft. The massive pressure differential, however, acts upon the base of the elevator in the next instant. The upward force generated by the detonation accelerates the elevator much faster than Strelitzia ever could. You quickly overtake her and she is pinned to the floor, right beside the rest of Squads 13 and 26.

No less than ten seconds later you reach the top of the shaft. There, now that the pent-up pressure has another outlet in which to escape, the plate is thrown to one side of the shaft head. The two squads of FranXX are unceremoniously dumped across the floor of the top level of the mine.

Inside Delphinium's cockpit, you breathe a sigh of relief. You release your hold on the controls, letting them fall limp before they return to their inactive state on Ichigo's hips. "We made it," you breathlessly say to the ceiling of the cockpit.

However, you aren't given even a moment of peace like you had anticipated as Ichigo tackles you again. This time she doesn't do the strange thing where your lips are pressed together, but she does grip you tightly enough to guarantee you aren't moving. Her head is once again buried against your chest and the soft sound of her gentle sobbing reaches your ears.

"Ichi...go," you cough, "you're choking .... me." Her grip loosens, but she doesn't release you. With a slight glisten in her ever-striking emerald eyes, she looks up at you. "You... you said you'd never leave me." "I did," you reply with a smile. "Promise?" she asks. You answer her without hesitation. "I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Franxx walks down one of the many hallways of his private facility on the way to his office. _The last report from Hachi was several hours ago_, he thinks to himself. _The children should be close to finished with the mission by now. It's only a single nest, after all._

When he reaches the end of the hallway, a door slides open. The elderly man makes his way into the all too familiar office and takes a seat at his massive oak desk. A wooden desk was something of a rare commodity in this day and age due to the world's present state, that was to say, a mostly uninhabitable wasteland. So the doctor enjoyed having something that reminded him of better times.

As he makes himself comfortable, the holographic display of his computer comes to life and announces an incoming call from Hachi. He lazily swipes it to the left, replacing the indicator with an image of Hachi's office. However, unlike when most reports were made to him, both of his subordinates are currently present.

"Nana, Hachi," the scientist greets them, "I trust you have news regarding the children?" His asking of this was a mere formality, as he already knew the answer. In fact, he already knew what answer would be given to the question of how they had performed. Nana's eyes revealed all. They looked completely normal and her makeup was impeccable, as always. The children had been successful, and everyone had survived at the very least. Had that not been the case, she likely wouldn't have been present. If she had, then her eyes would be puffy from the tears she'd have shed for the children. She was always somewhat overprotective of them, but then again, that was exactly why she had been selected as Plantation 13's Caretaker.

"Yes, Doctor," Nana announces. "Squad 13 has returned." "And?" Dr. Franxx asks. "All members are accounted for," Hachi states. "Excellent!" the old man smiles. "...However," Hachi continues, "several of their units were damaged during the mission." Several images appear on the additional displays, showing Squad 13's current status.

"Argentea and Chlorophytum suffered the least amount of damage," Hachi continues, "each received only superficial marks. Next is Strelitzia." The doctor looks at her breakdown, part of a file that Hachi had sent along with the call. "She suffered from some internal failures due to the shockwave of the bomb's detonation."

"Genista," Hachi's voice becomes coarse, "suffered more noticeable damage. Her dress, which serves as armor, was pierced in several locations and is barely holding together. The servos in her left foot were also damaged by one of the Klaxosaurs."

"And what of Delphinium?" Dr. Franxx asks. Hachi sighs. "Delphinium will be out of action for at least a week. Large portions of the armor along her right side have been crushed. Also, due to either overuse or exceeding the safe temperature range, the thrusters that line her waist have suffered from a meltdown and will need to be replaced."

"Not an issue," Dr. Franxx waves his hand dismissively. "The FranXX can always be repaired or, if necessary, replaced. Nana, how are the children?" "They are currently in Mistilteinn," the caretaker answers. "After the mission I sent them back to bathe, eat, and rest."

"Good," the scientist replies. "Monitor them closely for the next several days and make sure they haven't suffered from any psychological trauma. It may also be necessary for them to undergo maintenance at the Garden. Schedule it and appraise me of when you will be arriving."

"Are you intending to personally administer the maintenance, Doctor?" Hachi asks. "Perhaps," the old man strokes his beard. "Oh, and what of Squad 26?" "All members returned," Hachi answers, "though Code 423 suffered a minor injury to one of her arms." Dr. Franxx nods, before saying, "that is all for now. Please continue to work with your usual diligence and contact me if something comes up." The two of them nod. "Yes sir," Nana and Hachi say in unison before the display winks out.

For the second time in several weeks, Dr. Franxx reaches for the bottom drawer of his desk and pulls out the small bottle. _Things went very well,_ he tells himself as he pours a glass. After replacing the bottle, he takes his glass and moves to the large floor-to-ceiling windows that line the back of his office.

From there, he looks out over the assembly yard his personal facility boasts. Every part of the yard is completely and entirely automated. The ability of a machine to work tirelessly for as long as needed meant that anything he could ever need would be manufactured quickly, in addition to being done accurately and precisely. After admiring for a moment, he turns to the real reason he had wished to look out over the facility.

Directly across from the window, a large machine is being built. It is human in shape and feminine in design. This unit is stark white, but the coat-like armor she wears is a dull grey. Beside her is a weapon reminiscent of a crossbow, though far deadlier.

The scene brings a smile to the old man's face as he takes a drink. "Oh, Slyvestris," he grins, "you are coming together beautifully, my dear."


	10. Chapter 9 - Seeds

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the wait! Things have been a bit hectic for me lately so writing had to take a backseat. That said chapter 10 is partially written so you should be seeing it in a much shorter time frame than between this and chapter 8. But that's enough from me, enjoy!**

Delphinium slowly stumbles into the docking bay alongside the other FranXX of Squad 13. You and Ichigo are both completely exhausted, having been pushed mentally and physically to your limits during the course of the mission. Your experience in the nest was awful, to say the least, and the only solace you find is in the fact that it is finally over.

During the trip back, your adrenaline from the impending threat of the bomb had finally worn off. As a result, you had begun to feel the injury you had sustained during your instinctual act of protecting Ichigo. The right side of your face had eventually lost all feeling and your jaw refused to move. Your throat felt unbearably hoarse, almost like someone had singed your insides and left them to cool. Ichigo had attempted to speak with you several times while you were walking, but all you could manage were a series of throaty growls in response.

There is a metallic clanking sound as the restraints close around Delphinium's wrists and ankles, securing her to the dock. You release your grip on the controls, thus severing your connection to Ichigo, and are immediately overwhelmed by a wave of exhaustion. Ichigo stands up and opens the door to the cockpit, while you choose to take a moment to slump forward in the chair to rest. You put your elbows on your knees and your head in your hands as you quietly pant from the exertion of the hours-long mission.

"(Y/N)," Ichigo frowns, turning around to look at you. "Are you alright?" You, with great effort, stand and begin to make your way over to her. Trying not to worry her, you put on half smile. Her frown quickly changes into a smile in return as you draw closer. You are just about to make it to where she stands when another wave of exhaustion washes over you, this time accompanied by excruciating pain. Your pace slows as your muscles seem to atrophy while you're using them, and you stumble forward. "(Y/N)?" Ichigo hurriedly says as her concern returns. You give her a weak smile, take another step forward, and then your world goes black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You wake up in a bed that you are acutely aware isn't yours. You pull yourself upright into a reclining position on top of the bed's pillows to look around. Casting your gaze around the room, you take in as much as you can to figure out where you are. The almost exclusively white room is of decent size, and your bed is one of several in a line. Beside you on a bedside table rests a box of medication. Assuming that this is not, in fact, one of the parasite's living quarters or a storage room means that you must be in the plantation's infirmary.

It's still early morning, based on the dim light seeping in through the window. While you continue to look about the room, a small rustle draws your attention. Directly across from your bed sits a chair. And in that chair, a girl with indigo hair sleeps restlessly.

Ichigo tosses and turns in the chair and her expression is one of pain. You quickly realize she is having a nightmare. "Ichigo," you call out to her. Your partner tosses to her left side, mumbling, "(Y/N)." She moves again as her features scrunch up into a ball. "Ichigo," you repeat, much louder than before. Ichigo's expression grows even darker, and this time an undercurrent of fear is present when her contorted face repeats your name. "Ichigo, wake up!" you shout. "(Y/N)!" she screams back and bolts upright in the chair.

Ichigo's hair is in disarray, as the longer locks of her bangs unevenly drape across her face. She takes several short breaths in rapid succession before looking up and seeing you staring at her. A twinge of pink flushes her cheeks and she hides her face from view by staring at the ground. A moment later she looks up at you again, the rosy color having swiftly receded.

"Good morning, (Y/N)" she offers with an awkward smile. You hesitate for just a moment before responding. "Ichigo, are you alright?" you ask. Her shoulders slump, clearly realizing you saw everything. "I'm... fine," she answers while giving you another smile. "I should be the one asking _you_ that anyway."

"What do you-" you begin to say, but your statement is cut short by a lance of pain through your jaw. Your concern for Ichigo a moment ago had kept you from noticing the immense pain associated with opening your mouth. Instinctively you bring your hand to the location of the pain for inspection, but this only makes things worse as a stronger shot courses through you. In an instant, Ichigo is by your side.

"Don't push yourself," she urges, her hands moving protectively onto your right arm and shoulder. "You need to rest so your injuries will heal." Rather than attempt to speak again, you raise your hands in a manner showing her that you have a question. "You want to know what they are?" Ichigo asks. You nod.

She takes a deep breath and begins. "You have some pretty bad bruises on the right side of your torso, but your face is what took most of the damage. You had a very brutal impact with the walls of the cockpit. Fortunately, you still have all your teeth and you didn't bite out your tongue. According to Nana you have a contusion, your cheekbones are broken, your jaw has hairline fractures and is dislocated, and you have a crack in the frontal plate of your skull. It's a miracle, that's all. Hachi said... he said that you shouldn't even be alive." Ichigo's voice wanes as she lists your injuries, and by the end she is so quiet she can barely be heard.

Once Ichigo finishes speaking, you lightly run your hand across the right side of your face. A soft fabric greets your fingers. The wide cotton pads making up your bandages are heavily wrapped in gauze, and there's a lot of it. As you continue from your cheek up to your forehead, the bandages become damp.

"Let me," Ichigo interjects, grabbing your hand and pulling it away. You silently wait as she walks to one of the nearby cabinets and withdraws some medical supplies before returning to you. Ichigo begins by carefully unwinding the bandage and discarding it. After, she then walks over to a small sink in the corner of the room and wets a towel. She sits next to you on the bed while gently cleaning the dried blood from your face, focusing intently to ensure she doesn't touch your bruises.

After she is satisfied with your appearance, she unscrews the cap of a bottle and pours a small amount of the liquid it contains onto a cotton ball. The cotton ball is then used to clean the cuts that litter the right side of your face. You hiss when she cleans the first as the alcohol bites into your open wound. However, a moment later you regain your composure and Ichigo continues.

This continues for a bit, both of you sitting in silence as Ichigo cares for you. While she works, you attempt to figure out why she would possibly be doing something like this. Eventually, you come to the conclusion that Ichigo must feel like this is her fault. In turn, that would make you her responsibility until things were better.

You also notice that she isn't using her left arm unless she needs to. You raise your hand slightly off the bed and she pauses. You point to her left arm. She gives you a weak smile. "I'm fine, (Y/N)," she lies. You glare at her for several seconds and she exhales. "I hurt my arm when Delphinium was in Stampede. I overdid things a bit," she answers truthfully.

You shake your head as the corner of your mouth curls into a smile. "What?" she asks. You just chuckle. "Come on, what is it?" she asks you in a somewhat annoyed tone. You point to a pen and some nearby paper on the bed side table and she hands it to you. You take the pen in your hand and quickly scribble on the paper before showing it to her. 'I get hurt trying to protect you, only for you to go and hurt yourself.'

Ichigo takes the paper from you and reads. It takes her only a few seconds and she scoffs at the end. "I didn't try to hurt myself, you idiot," she complains. You can only continue to smile as Ichigo tries in vain to defend herself. Apparently, the lack of speech doesn't impede your ability to hold a conversation.

After several minutes she allows the topic to fade and returns to dressing your wounds. Now that they have been cleaned, she applies fresh gauze and additional bandages. "There, all better," Ichigo says as she finishes. You raise an eyebrow and give her a questioning look. "Well, not... you know what I meant," she huffs, picking up the extra supplies and returning them to the cupboard.

While Ichigo is preoccupied with the medication and equipment, you notice the sound of footsteps in the hallway. _Click, click, click, click_. The light, rhythmic footfalls make a surprising amount of noise. Listening intently, you determine that it must be Nana. No one else's shoes sounded like the Caretaker's heels. A moment later the red-headed woman appears in the doorway.

"Ah, (Y/N)," she greets you with a caring smile. "I am glad you are awake. How are you feeling?" You take up the pen and paper once more and scribble out a note before handing it to her. "So, you experience pain when trying to speak," Nana says as she skims the note. "That is probably because you are opening your mouth too much. You will need to keep it shut for the next several days at the least. You will only be able to consume liquids for the time being, so I've asked the kitchen to make sure something is prepared for you at each meal."

Nana places the notepad beside the bed and begins to examine your face. "Your bandages are fresh," she murmurs before looking to you for an explanation. You turn and point to the corner near the door where Ichigo stands silently. Nana sighs, "I should have expected it was you."

"Nana, I-" Ichigo begins but Nana holds up a hand, silencing her. "You did well," the woman praises her, causing a small amount of satisfaction to become visible in Ichigo's demeanor. It vanishes as quickly as it had appeared, but a just-barely concealed look of pride replaces it.

"Now," she addresses you, "breakfast will be served soon. (Y/N), you are free to move about the house as you normally would. For the time being, though, you will be removed from the active duty roster." Nana sees the look of terror dawning in your eyes at her statement and you see the same in Ichigo's across the room. "Don't worry," she reassures you. "It's only until you are healed, we aren't sending you away."

"Ichigo," Nana finishes, "you should go and get a change of clothes. (Y/N) is more than capable of making his way to the dining room by himself." "Yes, Nana," Ichigo replies and she hesitantly exits the room. For just a moment, she turns to gaze into your eyes before she moves out of sight.

"Seeing as you are awake and well enough to be interacting with others, I believe my job is done," Nana states. She turns and exits the room, her heels clicking as she goes. After a moment you throw your legs to the side of the bed and stand. Finding that you have no issues with the action you proceed to your room, change clothes, and make your way to the dining hall.

When you arrive, everyone is already present and preparing to eat. Many voices overlap, their owners caught up in conversation. However when you walk through the door, everyone quiets and turns to look at you. You stand there for several seconds as everyone waits for you to say something. Instead you just give a little wave.

"Don't you want to say something?" Zorome asks. "Cut it out," Miku whispers. "He can't speak, everyone," Ichigo clarifies. "Like, ever?" Futoshi asks, voice entirely one of concern. "No, just until he heals," Ichigo answers. "Because most of his injuries were to the face, it's painful for him to open his mouth." The majority of the others wince with empathy. "Goodness," Kokoro gasps, though you can see she is also sporting a brace for her right ankle.

You nod and begin to make your way toward the boy's table, only to find something strange. Instead of Zero Two being seated there like usual, Ichigo has taken one of the chairs. The one directly next to is also left open. Piecing two and two together you realize that Ichigo had not only moved to the boy's table, but she had specifically made sure that the seat beside her would be yours.

You take the empty place beside her and everyone bows their heads. After a short prayer, the meal begins. Everyone else is having scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns. It all smells absolutely delicious, but unfortunately you appear to have been given a bowl of plain oatmeal.

With a sigh of disappointment you reach for your spoon, only to have it taken out of your hand. You glance over to see Ichigo dipping it into the oatmeal and offering it to you. You give her a strange look and fish through you pockets for a moment, producing the pen and paper you'd had earlier.

Ichigo lets the spoon settle back into the bowl and takes a bite of her breakfast while you scribble. 'I can feed myself.' You offer the note to her and she takes a moment to read it. "Don't worry," Ichigo says after finishing. "I don't mind." She then picks up the spoon once more and offers its contents to you. You are equal parts astounded and confused that she would play the pretense of you asking to be helped in front of the others. Without the ability to speak, and because she had tucked the note away after reading it, you have no method of letting everyone else know that this was not your intention and thus must suffer through the embarrassment of being fed like a child.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next several days, the constant pain associated with anything related to your face lessens quite considerably. In addition, you slowly gain the use of your jaw back. Speaking becomes possible, though a chore, and you can finally refute Ichigo's attempts to feed you. _Thank god that's over with. Three days I had to suffer her following me around, "because I was hurt."_

On the fourth day, as you return from a checkup with Nana in the infirmary, you hear hushed voices coming from the lounge. You slowly creep up the stairs, careful not to hit the one that always groans when stepped on, and slink to the door. Inside you find a very odd combination. Miku and Zorome, _no surprise there,_ along with Ikuno and Mitsuru.

"Zorome, you're just being stubborn," Ikuno says quietly. "The others deserve to know what we found in the mine." Zorome crosses his arms and uninterestedly looks behind her. "It's not a big deal," he responds. "I'm sure that Squad 97 just misunderstood their orders."

Mitsuru scoffs. "Misunderstood?" he addresses Zorome in a patronizing tone. "What part of 'we were ordered to seal ourselves in the mine with the Klaxosaurs so they couldn't escape' sounds like a misunderstanding of orders to you?"

"The adults would never do that to us," Zorome retorts. "They need us." Ikuno restlessly shifts on her feet as he finishes. "We've seen evidence to prove otherwise," she states. "But, that doesn't make sense!" Zorome shouts. An angry Mitsuru grabs onto Zorome's shoulder. "Keep your voice down!" he hisses.

There is a moment of silence and a "huh" as Zorome returns to sitting on the couch. "Why would the adults do that if they need us?" Zorome asks. "Perhaps it is because they don't," Ikuno answers. "At least, not as much as we think they do."

"Do you remember what Code 090 said?" Mitsuru questions Zorome. "He said that there were always more parasites." Zorome looks between the two of them before he glances to Miku. "Miku, you don't believe any of this, do you?" he asks, clearly fed up with what has basically become an interrogation.

Miku, who had been silent until this point, looks conflicted. "Code 090 said that they already have replacements for us," Miku mumbles. "And 112 said it was our duty to die in service to Papa." Miku looks up from the floor at her partner. "I don't want to die, Zorome." Zorome moves to sit beside her and places his arm around the red-headed girl. "I told you I won't let that happen," he reassures her in a comforting tone.

"We need to tell the others," Ikuno reaffirms. "It's too important to not to." This time Zorome is silent, instead choosing to focus on his partner. Mitsuru nods and begins to walk out of the room toward the boys' side of the house. Before he can exit, though, you enter. "And when exactly were you planning on telling the rest of us this, Zorome?" you ask. All eyes in the room snap to you. Ikuno and Mitsuru are surprised, but not disappointed. Miku still looks scared, while Zorome's expression grows dark.

"If I thought it was something you needed to know, then I would have told you," he growls. "I had thought you were smarter than that," you reply. Before he can explode on you, you turn to the other pair in the room. "Mitsuru," you address the tall boy, "please get the others. Everyone needs to hear this."

Ten minutes later, everyone is gathered in the lounge. The girls sit on one of the couches together while Zorome and Futoshi recline on the other. Mitsuru stands at one door and you lean against the other. Hiro and Zero Two are against a wall next to one another. Ichigo stands with her back to the windows, facing all of you.

"Mitsuru, you said there was something that we needed to talk about?" Ichigo asks. "This better be important," Futoshi grumbles. "I was just about to get my snack." An icy glare from both members of team Chlorophytum causes him to shrink into the sofa.

"We found something last week during the mission in the abandoned mine," Mitsuru begins his explanation. "After we got separated, we went to the mine's control center like Ichigo had suggested. When we arrived, we found three FranXX inside. They had all sustained incredible damage and had each been killed in terrible ways. As we searched for a way to turn the facility's power back on we found a recording in one of the FranXX, left by Squad 97's leader. It turns out that Squad 97 was who had originally been sent to clear the mine. The recording said that Squad 97 had been ordered to seal the entrance to the mine in order to keep the Klaxosaurs from escaping to the surface. To do that, they had to trap themselves in the mine with them. If the Klaxosaurs hadn't killed them first, Code 085, their leader, said they would starve."

The room is deadly quiet after Mitsuru finishes speaking. "That's horrible..." Kokoro whimpers. "So they were ordered to stay even though it meant they would die," Hiro says to himself. "But why would the adults do that?" Futoshi asks.

"Right?!" Zorome shouts. "That's what I was trying to tell them," Zorome points to Ikuno and Mitsuru. "The adults would never tell us to throw our lives away. They need us too much. We protect them and their home, and without us they couldn't survive. And look at everything they give us in return. Food, clothes, we even get to live in these awesome plantations with them. Papa and the adults are amazing!"

"Yeah!" Futoshi agrees. Miku and Kokoro also appear to be rejuvenated by Zorome's words. "I don't know why I was so quick to doubt them," Miku says as a smile returns to her face.

Despite that, not everyone appears to be wholly convinced. Hiro is murmuring to himself in the corner and Zero Two had stalked out of the room as soon as Zorome began to sing praise to Papa. Ikuno and Mitsuru are deadpan as ever, leaving only you and Ichigo. Ichigo's expression returns to one of content now that the squad appears to have come back to normal. She doesn't seem overly bothered, and it's not easy to read her.

You, however, are unsure what to think. _I didn't see this recording for myself, so maybe things weren't as bad as Ikuno and Mitsuru are saying. Zorome certainly doesn't seem to think so. He's right that Papa and the adults have always kept me fed and clothed, but I wouldn't call the conditions at the Replacement Division entirely humane. Maybe mine was just bad though, there are other Gardens and other Replacement Divisions along with them. Guess this is something I should just keep an eye on for a bit._

"Wait," Miku suddenly says, cocking her head to one side. "What happened to you guys while we were in the mine?" The others nod in assent. "All we know is that you killed some big Klaxosaur with the bomb and (Y/N) got hurt," Zorome adds.

Hiro and Ichigo glance at each other, then at you to see who will begin the tale. You tap your jaw several times to say you won't be speaking, so Hiro starts.

"Well, after we reached the bottom of the elevator shaft, we figured out that we wouldn't be able to make it back up on our own. So we decided to try and find another way out after completing the mission. Along the way we found this cavern that looked like some kind of storage room. The walls were lined with honeycombs filled with magma energy and there was a river of it flowing through the center of the room. After clearing it of a couple Klaxosaurs, we refueled our FranXX using the energy in the honeycombs and kept moving. A couple hours later when we had gotten close to the main chamber, Zero Two stopped us because she sensed an ambush. We killed the Klaxosaurs who set it, but only after Code 423's FranXX had its arm damaged. From there, we moved into the main chamber where we found the big one."

Hiro stops and Ichigo picks up. "The Mother was nearly the size of a plantation and it carried other Klaxosaurs inside it. We tried to kill it by dropping a stalactite on it, but that was only enough to make it angry. Delphinium got thrown into a wall and, and..." Ichigo stops momentarily, looking at you with guilt evident in her eyes. You give her a reassuring smile and nod, after which Ichigo continues. "(Y/N) pulled me from our connection so I wouldn't feel the impact against the wall. We got thrown against the cockpit and he ended up getting hurt. I... I thought I lost him. Then, I went into Stampede." Ichigo chokes up as she finishes, moving to take a seat immediately after she stops speaking.

"I wondered why you were like that," Kokoro says, drawing the room's attention to herself. Realizing that she had unintentionally nominated herself to finish the story, she resumes where Ichigo had left off. "Well... uh... we were fighting the Klaxosaurs that came out of the Mother and Genista was outnumbered. Futoshi managed to get several of them but one got to us and clawed my foot. We fell, and..." Kokoro's eyes go wide with fear remembering the experience.

"Kokoro, it's okay," Futoshi comforts her. "...Ichigo saved us," he finishes. "Then she took the bomb and ran toward the Brood Mother. We kept fighting and waiting for her. The bomb timer began to count down all of a sudden. We were just about to leave when Delphinium flew out of the Klaxosaur. We rushed through the tunnels back to you guys and then the bomb exploded."

You wonder why Futoshi left out what happened inside the Brood Mother, before realizing that he would have no reason to know. But it does serve to bring to the forefront of your mind a question you had forgotten. What was that thing Ichigo had done to you in Delphinium's cockpit?

"Do you think they knew that the Brood Mother was down there?" Hiro asks. "How could they?" Ikuno replies quietly. "Klaxosaurs are everywhere underground and we were several miles down in the mine alone." Hiro looks downwards. "I guess that's true," he mumbles, but he doesn't appear to be convinced. Rather than let the speculation continue, you decide it is time for you to speak. "All that matters now is that we're all safe, guys. As long as we continue to work together, I'm sure we can face any challenge that's thrown at us." Most of the others flash you a smile, including Ikuno. "You know," Miku grins, "you sound a lot like Ichigo."

"He's my partner for a reason," the blue-haired girl beams, while the rest of the room descends into laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the conversation about the previous mission dies down, you tell Ichigo that you are going for a walk and invite her to join you. She readily accepts your invitation and the two of you begin another gentle stroll through Mistilteinn. Unlike your first walk, this time has much less rain.

"It's so nice out today," Ichigo says while admiring the weather. "I wish it could stay like this forever." You glance up at the clouds. "Not likely," you reply. "The forecast for next week calls for snow." Ichigo huffs before saying, "I hate snow. And the cold." Shrugging, you respond. "It's never really bothered me, but then again I did live in the Replacement Division for a couple years at the Garden. It snows there several months a year."

Ichigo doesn't answer and the two of you continue to walk in silence for a little bit. You try to admire the scenery with her, but your mind continually travels back to your moment in Delphinium's cockpit. You shake your head in a futile attempt to clear it. _Alright, _you tell yourself. _Better get to the reason I asked her to come out here_.

"So, Ichigo, there's something I wanted to tell you," you begin. She stops walking and turns to face you head on. "What is it?" she asks. "W-well..." you stutter, "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me the past several days."

Ichigo giggles in response. Her hand comes to her mouth and her eyes crinkle. "Of course, (Y/N). You're my partner and my friend. Annnd it may have been my fault you got hurt in the first place." You grin back at her. "Oh, not you, Squad Leader," you joke. "You'd never let something like that happen to me." "I said I was sorry!" Ichigo pouts, looking toward her shoes.

"I tell you what," you smile. "I know how you can make it up to me." She whips her head back up to meet yours. "How?" Ichigo asks, a fire burning in her eyes. "That thing you did in Delphinium, the one where you put your mouth on mine? Tell me what it is."

In the time it takes you to start and end your sentence, Ichigo goes from playful to flustered. She avoids making eye contact with you and begins to fidget with her hands. _My god, could she get more adorable? _Your first thought is heartwarming, but you quickly realize that her mood has shifted to something more serious.

"W-why would you want to know that?" Ichigo asks nervously. "Well, because no one has ever done it before," you answer, choosing your words carefully now that you can see how uncomfortable Ichigo is. Several seconds pass in silence before you begin to speak again. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's called a... a kiss," Ichigo says quietly. "What is?" you ask. You can hear Ichigo murmur "idiot" under her breath before continuing. "When two people put their mouths together, it's called a kiss. They're supposed to be a special thing shared with a special someone." As Ichigo speaks she slowly looks back up at you, likely to gauge your reaction.

Your mind is currently racing, trying to figure out what all of these things could mean. _Should I know this? Is it a part of piloting? I never did it with any of my partners when we trained. It never came up when we did mock battles or defended the Garden. Did they teach the normal parasites but not us? _"'Special someone,' huh," you repeat. "Like... your partner? Are you only supposed to do it with them?"

"I... I don't know," Ichigo admits. _She doesn't seem to know much more than I do. _"Well...uh..." you place a hand behind your head and join her in not making eye contact. "Why did you do it then?" "Huh?" Ichigo glances in your direction momentarily. You continue. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know," Ichigo echoes her previous statement. "I was just so worried that you were dead... and it was my fault, and..." You can hear the rapidly increasing quiver in her voice. Knowing that she's rapidly degenerating into a nervous mess, you stop her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

As she gazes up at you with the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes, you comfort her and speak softly. "You don't need to feel guilty, Ichigo. I did what I thought was right in that moment and I don't regret it." She stares back into your eyes. "But, why?" Ichigo's lips quiver as she speaks. "I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be hurt," you answer honestly. "_Why_ though?" Ichigo asks. "What makes me so important? I lost Goro the same way I almost lost you."

This answers a question you had wondered since arriving over a month ago, how Goro had died. _He was trying to protect her, just like me,_ you realize. _It makes sense she fell apart back there, she thought she had lost two partners. Each because they both valued her life more than their own. Why do I, though? Is it because that's what was drilled into me in the Replacement Division... _you look at Ichigo and the strange feeling that had appeared during your last mission returns. _Or is it maybe something else?_

"I can't quite answer that," you confess. "I just knew that I wanted to make sure you were safe." "That's it?" Ichigo giggles slightly, wiping away a tear. "You really are an idiot." "Maybe," you chuckle, "but you're stuck with me, so I'm _your_ idiot."

After a moment, Ichigo regains her composure and the two of you continue walking. "Did it feel weird to you?" Ichigo asks. "Did what feel weird?" you question her. "The kiss," she answers. "Well..." you think back to what had gone through your head at the time. "I didn't expect it, so yeah, it did feel kind of weird. But it was a good weird, almost nice." You stop talking as your cheeks begin to feel warm. "What about you?" you direct the question back to Ichigo.

"It was... warm and... you know, maybe we should talk about something else," Ichigo stammers quickly. "But if it's for piloting the FranXX, shouldn't we figure it out?" you ask. "Maybe it's something all parasites are supposed to learn as they go." "Maybe," Ichigo says with a hint of belief, or is that enthusiasm? "Does that mean we should practice it like we do with the FranXX?" you press.

"I guess," Ichigo murmurs. "Come here." You close the distance between yourself and Ichigo, stopping less than a foot from her. "Bend down," she continues. "You're too tall otherwise." You oblige and lean over so that you are just above her.

Ichigo glances nervously from side to side and you can feel your heart rate accelerating. You don't know why. Ichigo places her hands on your shoulders and stands on the tips of her toes to bring herself closer to you. Her face is completely flushed and yours is as well as she closes the last few inches separating the both of you.

Finally, her lips touch yours and the same warm feeling that you had gotten during the first kiss washes over you. You instinctively close your eyes and drink in the sensation. You become aware of a taste that hadn't been present the first time. _Sweet...cinnamon, maybe?_

After what feels like only several seconds, Ichigo breaks the kiss. Each of you is just as cherry-faced as you had been a moment before and you're now gasping for air. Neither of you says a word as the two of you turn together and move to return to the house. Not because you are too embarrassed, though you are to an extent. Because neither one of you can make sense of your feelings.

As you climb the house's front steps ahead of Ichigo the door opens, revealing an excited Zorome. "You guys aren't going to believe it!" he exclaims. "We're going back to the Garden!"


	11. Chapter 10 - The Garden

  
  
  
** _Hello everyone! I am sure at least some of you read the manga for the series and as a result have seen Delphinium's Stampede form. We will NOT be using that form. Instead we will be sticking with the original concept of her main weapons being her fangs and claws. The one in the manga is like an idea I'd had for her, but was too similar to Strelitzia with the tails, so I decided against using it. That's all I've got, so enjoy the chapter!_ **   
  
  


_Crunch._ The freshly fallen snow crackles beneath your feet as you walk. It had begun to snow early last night and continued to do so throughout the morning, steadily worsening. _I've always liked it when it snowed,_ you tell yourself. _Then again, I got pretty used to it. It snows all the time at the Garden._

You make your way down the barely-visible path for another several minutes until you lay eyes on your destination. At the edge of Mistilteinn's dome, your squadmates have gathered in a semicircle. The glass separating you from the outside overlooks the horizon, and the others anxiously gaze out across the white expanse.

"I miss anything?" you ask, stopping beside Ichigo. She glances up at you for a moment before shaking her head. "Nothing so far," she answers. "No sign of the Garden," Ikuno confirms. "Good," you comment, causing everyone to look at you.

Most of the squad seemed happy when they had learned a week ago that you would be returning to the Garden for maintenance. Coming back to the place of their childhood was an exciting experience. You, however, had not been as enthusiastic. The only one who seemed to share that sentiment was Zero Two.

"Huh?" Zorome asks, clearly confused by your answer. "I don't like that place," you elaborate. "Too many bad memories." You're too absorbed in your own thoughts to notice, but after you stop speaking, Ichigo's hand hesitantly makes its way towards yours. However, before it does, its owner seems to think better of herself and slowly returns it to her pocket.

"Well I didn't think it was that bad," Zorome says as a slight chirping sound comes from beside you. Everyone turns to face the source of the noise, except you. While Ichigo fishes out her communicator you start to make out a few scattered lights in the distance, just outside of your vision. "It's Nana," she announces, having turned the device on. "We are to meet her in the docking bay in ten minutes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After arriving early to the massive hangar, you wait for Nana and Hachi to escort you to the Garden. The Caretaker and Defense Commander arrive several minutes later, each dressed in heavy winter coats. Nana does a quick head count to ensure everyone is present, and when she is satisfied you are led to the outer doors to begin your voyage.

Upon exiting the plantation, you are greeted by the frigid cold of the outside world. The snow is at its worst yet, and the gales of brisk air throw an uncountable number of the massive flakes at you all. Several of the others shiver and complain about the temperature, but a disinterested glare from Hachi quickly silences them. The wind cuts like a knife across your face and you can feel the color rushing to your cheeks, feebly attempting to keep you warm amidst the snow.

Suddenly, you feel a pressing weight on your left. Glancing to your side, you find a mess of blue hair obstructing your vision. "What are you doing?" you ask Ichigo. "It's so, c-cold," she stutters back. "And you're w-warm." Nearby, you can see Miku standing in Zorome's shadow to hide from the wind. Kokoro leans against Futoshi to fight off the cold and support herself, thanks to the still-healing injury she had suffered when Genista's foot was clawed in the nest. Ikuno and Mitsuru don't seem to be bothered by the weather, but even if they were, you'd never know.

"You don't mind, do you?" Ichigo shivers. _For you, never. _You give a slight smile, your bleak mood somewhat lightened by the closeness to your partner. She never ceases to cheer you up. "No, Ichigo, I don't mind," you answer, invitingly extending your arm outwards. Ichigo quickly moves under and allows herself to be wrapped up with you inside your overly large coat.

The weather seems to have put everyone in a mood, except for Zero Two, that is. "Darling, look!" she shouts as she frolics through the snow. "It's so pretty and cold!" She picks up a handful of the powder and tosses it above her. It slowly cascades down around her, leaving a somewhat awe-struck Hiro to watch.

"Zero Two, we need to stay with the squad," Hiro says, suppressing a laugh. "But, Darling," Zero Two pouts from the seated position she somehow has managed to slip into. She forms the snow into different sized balls and places them on top of each other. "We can play in the snow later," Hiro says as he helps her to her feet. The pair return to walking in line with the rest of the squad, but something they do draws your attention. Both of their hands remain intertwined as they walk. _Why are they doing that? _you ask yourself. _Ah, I'll never be able to figure it out by myself. I should ask Hiro later._

A short time later, the group reaches the exterior wall that surrounds the Garden, the Lab, and the other nearby facilities. An APE soldier in winter gear steps forward from a guard post beside the gate, leaving another behind in the building to man the mechanism. "State your business," he roughly demands.

Nana moves to the front of the group and holds her hand vertically. An S-class ID appears before her. "Nana, Caretaker of Plantation 13. Squad 13 is due for maintenance." The guard nods briefly. "Just a moment," he replies. The man's right hand goes to his ear and he turns away from Nana. You realize he's receiving a transmission through an earpiece, hidden underneath his heavy clothes.

A moment later, he looks back toward your group. "And Code 002, is she present?" he asks. Nana nods. "She's here. Prepare the containment unit, just in case," the man says into the piece before removing his hand.

After taking several seconds to look over the parasites gathered before him once more, the guard turns back to his partner at the gate. "They're clear, let them through." A loud rumbling presents itself to you over the wind and the gate slowly opens, granting you access to the Garden.

Nana motions for you to follow and everyone quickly makes their way through the checkpoint. The gate swings shut a moment later with a resounding _thud_. Inside the walls, the weather is much more pleasant. The massive partitions help to block and divert the majority of the wind outside. As a result, Miku distances herself slightly from Zorome. Kokoro also take a step away from Futoshi. Ichigo makes no move to get away from you, however, and you have no intention of suggesting she do so.

"I can't believe we're back here," Zorome says in awe as you continue to walk towards the buildings of the facility. "It does feel like only yesterday that we left," Miku agrees._ At the least, I can agree with her on that one. _"I am sorry to say that this will not be a homecoming, children," Nana interrupts. "You are banned from visiting the Garden."

"Nana," Kokoro begins to speak, but she quickly falls silent. "Listen to Nana," Hachi says sternly.

Surprisingly, both Hachi and Nana seem to be somewhat on edge today, much more so than normal. It's starting to make you feel the same.

"I recognize these buildings," Hiro murmurs off to one side. He turns to the large circular building in the middle of the compound. "The Garden," he whispers, before pointing to the large black spire. "And..." he begins, before a quiet voice interrupts him. "The Lab," Mitsuru answers, causing Hiro to look surprised.

"You said that you were staying here until you came to Plantation 13, right?" Ikuno asks you. "Back when you were with the Replacement Division." Your mouth finds itself in a tight line. "That is correct," you reply. "Which building were you in, (Y/N)?" Ichigo asks, joining in. "That one," you say as you point to one of several smaller buildings that line the far side of the complex. "Well, do you want to go see if your friends are there?" Ichigo continues. "Maybe later," you answer as the doors to the Lab open and close behind you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entrance to the Lab, a narrow hallway, soon gives way to a large and open atrium. The ceiling is easily twenty-five to thirty feet high, and the walls are a simple white just like those of the plantations. There are three sets of windows, one per floor above, looking down upon the atrium. Each window looks black, but you know from experience they are one-way mirrors.

You wait in a group about fifteen feet inside of the outside edge of the atrium. Nana and Hachi are another five feet off, speaking to each other in hushed tones. Everyone seems to be somewhat apprehensive. You all read the unsettled vibe that Nana and Hachi are giving off, but none of you know why they're restless in the first place. "Okay, kids," Nana finally says, concluding her conversation with Hachi. "As you already know, we are here to conduct maintenance on each of you. You performed very well last week, but we are just making sure that there wasn't any damage we missed during our scans at the plantation."

Everyone nods or murmurs in response. Kokoro also looks to the brace containing her right foot. You feel somewhat bad that it had happened to her, but then again, you aren't in the greatest shape yourself either.

"Zero Two," Nana's voice brings you back to reality. "You will also be undergoing maintenance during our visit as well." The smile vanishes from her face and is replaced by what you would believe was a look of fear, if you thought she was capable of being afraid.

"Don't worry," Nana steps forward and places a hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder. "I will be accompanying you." The motherly tone in which Nana speaks is comforting even to you, despite the fact that you are not even the intended recipient. "It'll be okay," Hiro agrees, squeezing her hand. Zero Two's expression softens and she allows herself to be led off by the red-headed woman.

This leaves Hachi with you and the remainder of Squad 13. "Alright," Hachi begins. "You will all be-" He is interrupted by a blast of cold wind coming through the now-open door behind you, the powerful wind jetting through the hallway. Ichigo shivers and shrinks into you once more while you turn to the left to view things with your good side.

From the doorway, eight figures make their way toward you. From what you can tell, there are four pistils and four stamen. The dimly-lit hallway obscures most of their defining features. "Who's that?" Futoshi whispers. "Uh, parasites?" Hiro weakly offers.

As they draw closer, their attire draws your attention. First, they aren't wearing any kind of winter clothing. No coat, no jacket, nothing. _They must be crazy. _Second, their uniforms are much different from your own. Instead of the typical gray, theirs are white, resembling the uniforms that officers wore in the books you had read from the past. They're adorned with medals, epaulettes, and a sash, all topped off with what looks like a hint of gold trim.

This closer inspection of the uniforms leads you to realize that you know exactly who these parasites are, and that your initial thought was correct. They _are _absolutely crazy. "They're the Nines," you answer quietly to the others. "The...Nines?" Miku asks. "Special forces," Mitsuru hisses.

"The blonde one in the front," you continue. "That's Alpha, their leader. Rumor says that the only one who can out-pilot him is Zero Two. The two boys behind him, the ones with blue and maroon hair, they're Beta and Gamma. Both are completely and utterly ruthless. Epsilon and his little devil are the tallest and shortest." Miku gives a start of surprise, before being interrupted by Kokoro. "Devil..." she whispers with a hint of fear. "Delta," you clarify. "The only thing that surpasses her ability is her sadism. She likes to toy with her prey before killing them."

Your statement causes several members of the squad to recoil. "The remainder are the triplets, Zeta, Eta, and Theta," you list the last three members. "Each could tear you apart with their bare hands. Together, they make up the Nines, APE's strongest special forces unit. The Nines are the executors of Papa's will. They answer to him and him alone."

Kokoro and Miku both appear to be frozen in fear following your reveal of the Nines. The group in question continues to make their way across the atrium until one seems to notice the collective stare your squad is directing at them. A moment later the group stops, speaks for a moment, and begins to make their way toward you.

They come to a stop some ten feet from you. Their expressions are a mixture of smug amusement and complete disinterest. Alpha's eyes slowly make their way up and down each member of your squad, one by one, and his lips curl into a smile.

"Oh, hello," Alpha purrs. His voice is higher pitched than you had expected, considering he's supposed to be the second strongest pilot in the world. However, he wears it with unspoken authority. "We couldn't help but notice you staring at us. Is there something we can help you with?" To someone who wasn't familiar with the stories about the Nines, this likely seemed like an invitation to speak. But to you, who had heard many of those stories, this is clearly a bid to get you to say anything at all that could be twisted around back at you.

Fortunately, no one takes the bait. Seeing, this Alpha changes tactics, "Wait...I recognize you," he turns directly to Hiro. "You're Iota's partner, aren't you?" A look of recollection crosses Hiro's face. "I am," he answers.

"Then that means that you are the squad that took out the Klaxosaur nest," Beta says in a patronizing tone. He gives a sidelong glance to the other Nines as he does so. "How impressive." The shorter green-haired one, Delta, smiles, but the look in her eyes is unnerving. "Maybe they would be more fun than those boring parasites we had the other day." A few of the other Nines give quiet chuckles. "Squad 13," Epsilon says with a hint of amusement. "You discovered a new class of Klaxosaur in that nest. Then you defeated it and destroyed the nest... and the mine with it. An unfortunate loss of assets, but I suppose it was unavoidable."

"It was just a mine," Gamma laughs. "They're hardly worth much. Easily replaceable, just like parasites. Papa always has a steady supply waiting to swap with anyone that may be lost. But you know that, don't you?" Gamma looks directly at you, and your stomach seems to fold in on itself.

"It is an honor to serve Papa," you reply, knowing what he wants to hear. "If it should cost me my life, then it is comforting to know that someone else is prepared to take up arms in my stead."

Several of the Nines chuckle, but Alpha smiles. "Spoken like a true parasite. Tell me, what is your code?" Slowly, you blink once before continuing. "I do not possess one," you answer. "Members of the Replacement Division do not have codes." Alpha snaps his fingers. "I knew something was different from the records, you're missing one of the squad leaders," Alpha says while donning a tone of feigned sadness. "I'm sure you did everything you could. Most squads lose several members in their first few months, so I'd say you've done quite well. Who was it?"

As Alpha speaks, your anger begins to mount faster with every word that comes out of his mouth. _He is _intentionally _insulting Ichigo, _you think as you ball your fists. "My stamen," Ichigo answers. Her voice wavers, and you can tell she trying to hold her composure. "That's unfortunate," Delta says in a teasing grin. "Hopefully it will serve as a learning experience for you all," Epsilon adds.

Ichigo only nods in response. You know how badly it would go for you, but the growing desire to lash out at the group as a whole threatens to overwhelm you. Before you do, however, a beeping noise comes from the arrogant Nines and they pull out their communicators. "Papa is waiting," Beta announces. "Please, excuse us," Gamma offers a twisted smile. They start moving away from you all with Alpha in the lead. "Hopefully we see you again!" Delta turns back and waves as the Nines depart.

"They're scary," Miku whispers from her position behind Zorome. "They're on an entirely different level from us," Mitsuru states. You choose, instead of focusing on the ill-mannered yet intimidating Nines, to focus on your partner. "Ichigo..." you turn to her, worry breaking into your voice. "I'm fine, (Y/N)," she answers quickly, wiping her eyes. You lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she gives you a little half smile in return. "You were right," Ikuno says quietly to you while her eyes, filled with hatred, follow them out of the room. "They _are _awful."

"Children," Hachi says sharply, gathering your attention. "It is time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After your not-so-pleasant introduction to the Nines, Hachi led you all out of the atrium and into the Lab proper. From there, Squad 13 had been split up among a team of adults to undergo their individual maintenance. Your experience was just like any other time you'd been here. Leading you to a room containing a suite of equipment, lab tables, and cabinets, the adults had promptly begun your testing. You were scanned for any lasting damage from your battle before your booster injections were administered. The last vial, a deep red ochre, was just as painful as you had remembered. You finished up with a few physical examinations before you were directed to leave.

As luck would have it, you and Hiro happened to finish at about the same time. He was just moving to take a seat as you were deposited back into the waiting room, a surprisingly furnished area at the mouth of a network of hallways and testing areas. This created the perfect opportunity for you to broach your earlier question to the other boy. "There's something I wanted to ask you, Hiro," you say to him as the two of you sit on a long bench. "What is it?" Hiro replies, glancing up from the fixed spot on the floor he had been staring at. "Why were you holding Zero Two's hand earlier?" you ask. "In the snow?"

Hiro blushes slightly and shrinks into the corner. "You saw that?" he whispers. "Yeah," you answer. "Why do you look so embarrassed about it?" Hiro continues to hide. "I'm not embarrassed," he lies. "It's just that..." He glances down the hall in each direction to ensure that the two of you are alone. "You know, I don't think they would be happy if they heard us talking about this," he continues in a small voice.

"But why?" you question him, still not understanding his newfound concern. "I just-" Hiro begins. "Wait, is there something you're trying to hide?" you accuse him. "What? No!" Hiro whispers. "It's... I think there's a relationship that's closer than being partners. Zero Two is always doing more than what everyone else seems to. I'll tell you more if you want to know when we get back to the plantation. Just not here."

Hiro finishes just as an adult comes around the corner. They begin to make their way toward you. "Code 016," the adult says as he draws closer, "there was a discrepancy in one of your tests. It will need to be repeated." Hiro quickly shoots to his feet. "Uh, yes sir," he says in response.

Hiro follows the man back into one of the examination rooms, leaving you to wait by yourself for the others. As soon Hiro and the man are out of sight, a woman exits one of the nearby rooms and approaches you. "RD 01-38," she looks down at you, sitting on the bench. "Yes, ma'am?" you calmly answer. "Come with me," the woman says before taking off in the direction opposite the testing rooms.

Knowing better than to ignore an order from an adult, you follow her. She leads you through the Lab's maze of hallways for several minutes before stopping at another door. This one is clearly special though, adorned with symbols and sigils on both sides. They're all filled to the brim with color, a stark contrast to the rest of the facility.

"Someone would like to speak with you," the woman says. "You are to be polite and answer any questions they ask, understood?" You nod swiftly. "Yes ma'am." Seeming satisfied with your answer, she taps on the keypad beside the door and it slides open. You hesitate momentarily, but after she clicks her tongue you rush through the open door.

The room beyond is not well-lit, and when the door shuts behind you it becomes almost completely black. The deep shadows around you obscure almost everything. "RD 01-38," a voice from somewhere in the room addresses you. It is somewhat gruff, but not unkind. At the same time, it feels familiar. "It has been a long time since I last saw you, 38," the voice continues. You continue attempting to place it, but are still unable to do so.

There is a slight clicking sound and a light flickers on in front of you. It's nothing large, being only a small desk lamp, but it is enough to reveal a heavy oaken affair layered with stacks of papers. Two chairs are set before it, and a pair of gloved hands rest nearby. "Have a seat," the speaker resumes, as one of the hands gestures to the empty chairs.

You slowly make your way over to the desk and sit in one of the chairs. Even though you're now closer, and have a complete view of the mysterious individual's arms, the light is directed in such a way that their head and some of their torso remain eclipsed in darkness. You have no choice but to try and identify the speaker based on their voice and appearance alone. _White gloves, pale shirt with cuffs, brown vest with a checkered purple tie. I've seen that before... where have I seen that before?_

"Tell me, have you figured it out yet?" the voice asks, clearly sounding amused. You take a moment before you respond. "I believe I have," you answer. "Then present your reasoning, and then your findings," the speaker orders. "First," you begin, "there are only three people I know of that dress the way you do, or something extremely similar. The first is Dr. Lévesque of this very Garden. Based on the distinct timbre and sound of your voice, you are male. You cannot be her. The next is Dr. Wolffe from the Replacement Division. Dr. Wolffe never liked games and was always straight to the point with everything he did. Maintenance, schedules, training, _everything_. That was why we feared him so much in the Replacement Division. So, I can logically conclude that you are not him. This means you are my third and final candidate, Dr. Franxx."

The two hands slowly begin to clap, dancing out of the range of your vision as they do so. "You're just as sharp as ever, (Y/N)," the voice answers. A moment later the lights of the room turn on, revealing an elderly man. "I must say that I am impressed," Dr. Franxx continues.

A sense of pride wells up within you. Given nothing but a voice and some clothes, you had quickly and correctly determined his identity. However, this pride is swiftly replaced with confusion. "Doctor," you ask. "Why did you want to speak with me? It's been over a year since you last came by the Replacement Division."

"Can't an old man just want to see his prized pupil?" Dr. Franxx asks. "You are one of my greatest successes, (Y/N). A failure turned the partner of a squad leader." Despite your efforts, the corners of your mouth tilt upwards at that. "Thank you, sir," you reply. "It was your faith that allowed me to succeed." _That, and lots of painful procedures and maintenance._

"Now, tell me," Dr. Franxx rests his arms on the wooden desk, "how are things with your new partner?" Your mind lights up at the thought of Ichigo, but you manage to control yourself this time. "They are well, sir," you answer. "Ichi—uh, Code 015 and I are compatible and have led Squad 13 on many successful missions together." Dr. Franxx's face contorts into one of disdain. "'Code 015,'" he murmurs. "Is that what you really call her? I should hope not. Women tend to have a preference for being addressed a certain way."

You are about to respond, but the old man waves his hand dismissively. "No matter. I'm sure you wouldn't use it around someone like me. You said you are fitting in well with your new squad, yes?" You shift in your seat, thinking to yourself. _There has to be some reason he's asking these questions. _"Yes, Doctor, I am."

"Good," he says with a satisfied smile. "I heard about your heroics during the mission to destroy the Klaxosaur nest. Pulling your partner from the FranXX before it was nearly crushed so she wouldn't feel the damage. That took quick thinking, though it was a bit reckless considering what happened to you in the end. Though, I suppose without her you wouldn't have been able to pilot the machine anyway. I approve."

"Thank you, sir," you answer. "That is enough of that," Dr. Franxx groans. "I am called 'sir' or 'Doctor' too much. And for heaven's sake, stop thanking me for everything I say. Are you a man, or a yes-man?" The doctor's question is completely lost on you, but the statement before it is simple enough for you to understand his meaning.

For a moment, the older gentleman falls silent. Dr. Franxx glances around the dimly lit room, for the first time looking somewhat nervous. There is a nearly inaudible click that seems to come from all directions at once, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Good," Dr. Franxx resumes. "Now, we can speak in private." You tilt your head to the side and raise an eyebrow. "In... private?" He moves his head slightly and presses forward. "On your mission to the mine," Dr. Franxx continues, completely ignoring your question, "what did you find?"

You continue to eye him before giving a cautious reply. "We found the Brood Mother-" "And?" he interrupts you. Both of the Doctor's hands rest on the desk, but now they are rapidly tapping on the surface. _Is he...nervous? Anxious? Either way, I've never seen him like this before. Sure, he's always shown more emotion than the other scientists, but never ones such as these._

"We also found the remains of Squad 87. They had been killed by the Klaxosaurs after being ordered to remain in the mine after it was sealed," you finish. "And how did your squadmates react to this?" he asks. "They seemed very unsure," you answer. "Several were in denial that such an order would be given-" "But you believe it was," Dr. Franxx interjects.

It is at this point you realize that the conversation you are having is the real reason you had been summoned. _That clicking sound... he made it so no one else could hear us. The room is probably sealed off from the outside, too. What is it that he wants from me?_ "I believe that under the right circumstance, an order could be, yes," you say carefully.

The edges of the man's mustache twitch as he begins to smile. "And what to you make of such an order?" Your mouth sets in a line. "I believe it was an unnecessary waste of life," you reply immediately, now that you can clearly see your answers are pleasing your interrogator.

"I'm afraid that occurrences such as that happen all to often," Dr. Franxx sighs. "You harbor no love for APE, do you, boy?" _What!? _you scream internally. "Be honest," the older man says with some amusement. "D-Doctor," you stammer. "I am grateful for your saving me and placing me in the Replacement Division, but to say such a thing... and in the Garden, no less." He gives a small half smile. "I orchestrated your transfer to Plantation 13 as well," the scientist adds. "Now tell me, are you loyal to APE?" Dr. Franxx stands and leans across the desk, his eyes staring into yours. "Would you die for them?"

An overwhelming feeling of terror rushes through you. You begin to panic and are barely able to get out "I-it would be an honor." However, that singular moment's hesitation would be enough to damn you, and you know it. Much to your surprise, Dr. Fanxx returns to his seat looking satisfied. As he sits, there is another click. This time, you can tell it's from behind you.

"Now," Dr. Franxx continues as he brushes his shirt. "I called you here because I wanted to see if you were ready." Momentarily stunned by his change of topic, you tentatively reply to his statement. "Ready for what?" you ask. "Perhaps, if you had let me finish..." he scoffs. "You're nearly as bad as Hachi." Your eyebrows come together in even more confusion. "Hachi?" you question. "Just forget I said anything," the Doctor says before continuing.

"There is a mission I need taken care of. I have already tried taking it to Papa and the council, but they said that it was beneath the Nines. So, Squad 13 is the next logical choice considering your combat record. I only needed to speak with you to determine if you would be up to the challenge. And now that I have, the decision is made."

By now, you've realized that the Doctor is both hiding himself from APE's watchful eyes and partly briefing you on your next mission at the same time. You play along very easily. "What... exactly do you need of us?" you ask. "All in good time," Dr. Franxx says as he stands and walks around to the side of the desk. He takes a seat and slides onto the front before pressing a button. You hear the door behind you slide open. "Take him back to his squad," the man orders to the woman standing just outside.

Now knowing that it is time for you to go, you stand and make your way to the door. "Nana and Hachi will be telling you soon," Dr. Franxx says as you walk out. "Until then, keep an eye on your partner. She appears to be too headstrong for her own good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following your double-edged conversation with Dr. Franxx, the woman returns you to the atrium. You attempt to ask several questions of her but are met with only silence. You realize that she'll remain just as impassive as she is now, so you return her with subdued stoicism. When you arrive, everyone but Zero Two has returned from their maintenance and are gathered near the doors leading outside. "I am going to the Garden," Hiro announces as you rejoin the group. "But, Nana said we weren't allowed to," Zorome protests. "It doesn't matter," Hiro retorts. "We were told that Naomi was sent back here and I want to make sure of it."

With that, Hiro marches out the door. "Well, we better not let him go alone," Ichigo says. There are several murmurs of agreement and a couple comments about wanting to see where you'd grown up again. So, no one really drags their feet when Ichigo confidently begins to follow a moment later.

It is just as frigid outside now as it had been two hours prior when you had entered the Lab. Fortunately for you, the sun peeks out from behind the heavy clouds, making it look somewhat nicer. You follow along at the back of the group as everyone makes their trek towards the main complex of the Garden. As you walk, your eyes flick to one of several buildings just past it. You choose to veer in its direction instead of going to the other facility. No one seems to notice that you have disappeared, so you continue toward you new destination. The Replacement Division.

You walk up to the doors of the facility, which slide open before you revealing a familiar open chamber. "What are you doing?" a voice asks from behind you. You turn to see a blue-haired girl trudging through the thick layer of snow, reaching mid-way up her calves. A moment later she trips, and you barely have time to catch her before she falls face-first into the snow.

"Thanks," Ichigo shivers, color heavily written across her face in an effort to keep warm. "Ichigo, why are you here?" you ask curiously, although you think you know the answer. She seems to be somewhat hurt by your question. "I saw you going off by yourself and I didn't want you getting into trouble alone. So I followed you," she pouts. "Alright, come on in," you say, pulling her up and placing Ichigo back on her feet before the two of you proceed into the building.

As you enter the familiar doorway, memories come rushing back to you. Some are happy, like when you were informed that you had been selected to join Squad 13. Unfortunately, the majority are rather grim. _Well,_ you sigh,_ I'm home._

"Where do we go?" Ichigo asks from beside you. "This way," you say and you lead her through the empty atrium down a hallway. "It's nearly time for lunch, so we should find them here." The clanking of silverware and voices carrying through the hall confirms your suspicion.

"Here," you open the door for Ichigo, who nervously steps through. As soon as she does, the noise on the other side ceases. You step through a moment later and are greeted by roughly fifty parasites who have stopped eating their meals to investigate the newcomers.

"Pistil," you hear one of the boys whisper excitedly. "And a stamen," the girl beside him giggles. Ichigo only has time to look at you uncomfortably before you realize your mistake.

In an instant, a crowd forms around the two of you and force you apart. "You need a pistil," one of the girls says. "I'm the best one here!" "No!" another shouts, "I've been here the longest. It's my turn!" "Please take me," a third begs as she latches on to your arm.

Nearby, Ichigo is having the same trouble. The stamen in the room are drooling over her. Not even because of her good looks, but because she's their ticket out of this hell.

"Ladies!" you shout as another grabs you from behind. "I—Ow, damn it, that hurt!" "Take me!" "We'll be great partners!" "I can do anything for you!" You growl before violently yelling your next words. "I already have a partner!" you scream. Suddenly, the pistils release you. "Then... why are you here?" one angrily replies. Some return to their seats while others begin to cry.

"I came back to see you all," you answer. "Or have you forgotten me? RD 01-38." Several of the boys that had been pestering Ichigo now turn to face you. "38? You're back?" a tall, dark-haired boy asks. "Yes, 62," you reply. "I told you that I'd come back if I got the chance. Now if you don't mind, that nice girl you're surrounding is my partner, so could you give her some space?"

The cluster of boys around Ichigo dissipates, leaving you, her, and three other boys. Ichigo seems somewhat shaken by the experience, but quickly regains her composure and moves to stand beside you. "As I was saying," you resume, "I told you I'd come back and see you again. My partner wanted to tag along with me. This is Ichigo, Code 015."

"We're sorry about that, Code 015," 62 offers in apology while looking at the ground. "We didn't mean anything by it," the red-headed boy beside him agrees. "It's just... we don't get many visitors, and you looked like you came for a reason," the final stamen concludes. "That reason is usually to pick a replacement."

"It... it's alright," Ichigo replies. The boys come out of their bow. "Ichigo," you say, "allow me to introduce you to my friends. RD 02-62," the tall dark hair nods. "RD 02-07," the red-head waves. "And RD 01-40," the violet-haired boy awkwardly bows once more.

"It's nice to meet you all," Ichigo says with a smile. It is clear to you, having known her long enough now, that the smile is somewhat forced. She never has been the best with new people, but the fact that she is trying to be nice to your old friends means so much. "Well, 38," 62 grins, "can we offer you and your partner some lunch?"

After agreeing to sit down and enjoy a meal together, you talk for close to twenty minutes with the group. You swap stories of life in a plantation with whatever else has recently happened around the Replacement Division. Before long, unfortunately, 07 speaks up. "You'd better get going 38, they'll be mad if they find you here." He gives an awkward half smile. "He's right," 40 agrees. Regrettably, you believe the same to be true. "Well, it was good to see you all again," you say, standing up from the cafeteria table. "I'd say we should do this again, but the truth is I hope the next time it will be at one of your plantations." The three other parasites laugh quietly. "You and me both," 62 chuckles. "Now get going! It was a pleasure meeting you, 015." Your partner flashes a quick grin. "You as well," Ichigo nods.

The two of you make your way out the back door of the cafeteria just as the Replacement Division begins to file out the front. Taking Ichigo by the wrist so she doesn't get lost, you lead her to an elevator. Once inside, you press the button that corresponds to the fourth-floor. "Where are we going now, (Y/N)?" Ichigo asks. "I just want to check something," you answer.

_Ding,_ the doors of the elevator slide open. "This way," you lead Ichigo down the hall before coming to a halt in front of a small metal door. You punch in a four-digit code on its keypad and the door slides open.

The interior of the room is just as you remember it. Concrete floor, a single bed with a worn-out mattress, and a small window. A small puddle has formed in the corner, where the pipes in the ceiling leak. They drip like clockwork. "Same as always," you mumble. "You lived here," Ichigo surmises quietly as she casts her gaze around the small space. "(Y/N)... this is awful. How could you possibly live like this?" You turn towards your partner and stare into her eyes. "Because I had no choice," you answer. "The Replacement Division is an alternative to being thrown away. Most aren't even this lucky."

"That's terrible," Ichigo's voice wavers. "I had no idea that there were places like this." Sighing softly, you respond. "You never would," you turn your back to the room and begin to walk away towards the door, pausing in its frame. "Your code is 015. You're an elite code, the best of the best. You got special treatment as a child, as someone as important as you should. Those of us who failed got this."

You stop after hearing a loud thump. Ichigo's balled fist rests against the metal plating on the wall of what had once been your room. "Ichigo?" you ask tentatively. "They made you live like this?" Ichigo voice is soft, but you immediately recognize that the undercurrent is deadly. She turns to face you, wearing a look of pure hatred. "Answer me," she demands. "Did they make you live like this?!" Before your eyes, your usually sweet partner has become something else. And it scares you.

"They did," you answer, being careful to mind your tone. "That isn't human," Ichigo seethes. "First they throw away parasites, then the ones they keep are treated like slaves. And after that, they allow you to believe you're just slightly better garbage than the others they've thrown away!" She marches over to you and stares you in the eyes again. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because it was in the past, Ichigo," you reply. "It's over, it can't hurt me any longer." Ichigo's face scrunches up in hard lines. "This is far from over," she nearly shouts, almost unable to contain her mounting rage.

Without another word, she grabs you by the wrist and begins to lead you back to the elevator. "Where are we-" you begin to ask. "To tell the others," Ichigo snaps. "They need to know." You pause for a moment. "And what good would telling them do?" you ask. "Better yet, what would we do after? Run away from all of this? Leave APE and the plantations behind?"

You realize how crazy that sounds after you finish speaking, but what comes next surprises you even more. "Maybe we will," Ichigo huffs, stepping out of the elevator and into the atrium once more. You stand there in shock for a moment before chasing after her. "Ichigo, what did you say?" you shout. "Ichigo!"

She moves too quickly for you to catch up to her before she passes through the door. If she had managed to hear you and give a reply, the howl of the wind outside would have swept it away as your partner disappears into the swelling storm.


	12. Chapter 11 - Dusk

**Happy new year everyone! So in celebration of the new year how about a update? As always I'd love to hear any thoughts you may have after reading so please don't hesitate to let me know. However that's enough from me so enjoy!**

"Good night, Zero Two," you hear your roommate say just past the door to your quarters. You had already said your goodnights to the rest of the squad and were now preparing to finally drop yourself in bed and sleep. The only thing left was for Hiro to finish up with Zero Two outside, so you could kill the lights. To your tired mind, they were like lances of pain through your eyes, and you just wanted it to be over. "'Night, Darling," you hear Zero Two chirp in a sing-song voice, before following with a loud and energetic "muah" sound.

A moment later, Hiro enters through the door you had left only slightly ajar so you could hear them. His cheeks are rosy, eyes wide, and he wears a goofy-looking half smile. "You good?" you ask him, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand.

Hiro doesn't seem to hear your question as he slowly walks over to the dresser and pulls out his sleepwear. "Uhh, hello," you repeat with a snap of your fingers, "Earth to Hiro." He continues to change, then lazily flops onto the bed.

"Hey, Hiro!" you stand from your seated position and cross the distance separating your beds. The raven-haired boy halfheartedly turns his head to face you, but makes no effort to move otherwise. "Oh, hey (Y/N)," he says dreamily. "Snap out of it," you reply while clicking your fingers sharply at him. "What's gotten into you?"

Suddenly, the color in Hiro's cheeks becomes much more intense and he flinches. He rights himself in the bed and looks up at you. "Umm...how long have you been in here?" he asks. "Long enough to hear you and Zero Two outside," you answer, narrowing your gaze. "It's not-" he begins to defend himself, but you hold up your hand and he falls silent.

"You still owe me an explanation," you state. First, Hiro looks confused as to what you've said. Second, he seems relieved that you're the one changing the subject to anything other than what he may or may not have been doing with his partner. "Sure," he smiles widely, "what do you want to know?"

"Last week," you begin, "when we were still at the Garden, you and I both finished our tests at the same time. You said something about there being a relationship closer than partners." Hiro's expression returns to the conflicted one he had worn mere moments before.

Hiro looks out the window of your room into the darkness that blankets Mistilteinn. "I remember, (Y/N), but are you sure you want to know? I think they would be angry if they found out we knew this. Basically everything we don't know seems to have been made that way on purpose."

You take a moment to consider Hiro's words. _He does have a fair point. APE isn't always the most welcoming to anything they haven't explicitly told us. Even so..._ you think as your mind wanders to Hiro and Zero Two, walking hand-in-hand through the snow, both smiling and laughing. And only a few minutes ago, that sound. Zero Two had kissed him, there was no doubt about it. You had heard the same noise when Ichigo hurriedly kissed you before connecting to Delphinium two days ago. _Why would they kiss now, though? There's no way we're going to sortie soon, in the middle of the night. They didn't do it to boost their compatibility._

Finally, you finish your little deliberation with yourself. "I'll hear it."

"Well," Hiro sighs, "you may want to take a seat." You quickly do as he says, ending up poised on the edge of your bed, and after a moment he resumes. "I won't claim to know a lot about it, (Y/N). Truth is, everything I know is because of Zero Two. Apparently a long time ago, before the plantations, people used to have these things called 'relationships.' They were kind of like being partners, but not exactly the same. They would work together, watch out for each other, and do things they liked together. But... there were other things too. A relationship was two people staying together because they chose to be, not because they were assigned to one another. It's almost as if you were Ichigo's partner because she liked _you _out of all the guys in the squad, and you felt the same way about her."

Hiro pauses to gauge your reaction. "I get it," you nod. "But, what about the hand holding?" He gives an almost imperceptibly small shrug. "That was another part of being in a relationship," he answers. "Both people were in it because they had strong feelings about each other. Zero Two said that holding hands is one way to show that." "So that's why she's always holding onto you," you cut in. "Touch is a sign of affection." Hiro gives an awkward smile and places his hand behind his head. "Yeah... and so is kissing."

_What?! _you scream to yourself. "You said... you said _what _about kissing?" you ask Hiro as your blood begins to run cold. "It's another sign of affection," he says quizzically with an equally confused look. "So, it isn't for piloting, then?" you ask, but you aren't quite as nonchalant as you'd hoped. Hiro adopts a contemplative posture. "Well, no... but it probably wouldn't hurt if the partners both liked each other. In fact, it might make their connection stronger if they did. Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular," you lie. However, Hiro's eyes bulge and he covers his mouth. "You kissed Ichigo," he says matter-of-factly. "What? No!" you nearly shout. "I would-" you stop seeing the disbelief clearly in Hiro's eyes. "It was her fault! She kissed me!" you blurt.

You continue to try to explain yourself, though Hiro doesn't appear to be listening. "But that would mean..." he mutters to himself, before turning back to you. "(Y/N), do you like Ichigo?" "Of course," you answer while a bead of cold sweat slides down your spine. "I like Ichigo, and Ikuno, and Kokoro, and Mi-" The annoyed glare he shoots you is enough to silence you mid-sentence. "Let me rephrase that," Hiro tries again. "Do you love Ichigo?"

You quietly stare back at him in shock. _This is not how this conversation was supposed to go! He was supposed to explain this 'more than partners' thing, not interrogate me about... _whatever _this is that I have for Ichigo._

"I honestly don't know what that means," you answer. "Well then, tell me what comes to mind when you think about her," Hiro prods. "And how you feel when she's around."

_He'll see through any lie I tell at this point. There's no reason to try and hide anything. He specifically asked how being around her made me feel, so maybe he can explain why it always puts me in a better mood. And what _it_ even is._

You take a deep breath and gather your thoughts. "Alright, then. The first thing I think about when Ichigo comes to mind is her smile. She always smiles, and I guess that's one of the ways that she always manages to make me feel better. The second is that she is easily the most beautiful girl in the squad. The way the sun shines on her hair, and how she always tries to hide behind her bangs. And her eyes... " you continue to yourself before stopping, afraid of saying anything more embarrassing.

"And how does she make you feel?" Hiro inquires. "She... makes me feel weird," you answer. "It's kind of like I said. Just being around her makes me happier. And I don't like it when I don't know where she is. She's my partner, my responsibility. And when we've kissed... it feels so strange, but at the same time so nice."

Hiro quietly listens as you speak. After you finish, he gives a slight smile. "That's exactly how it feels for me with Zero Two." "But what does it mean, Hiro?" you ask. "I think it means we're in love," he answers. "But what does that _mean?_" you repeat. "I'm afraid I've told you all I know," Hiro lays back in his bed and turns out the light. "You could ask Zero Two, but I don't think you want to. So I guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go. I know for me, at least, that it's nice to know there's someone else who feels like I do." He then goes silent and moves around under his covers.

You turn to lay on your back, staring at a fixed point on the ceiling. While you would have had no trouble falling asleep fifteen minutes ago, you now settle in for what will likely be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HQ has seen fit to assign you to a special high-priority mission, thanks to your recent successes," Hachi announces to the crowd that is gathered in the briefing room. It's early morning, with the sun not having risen yet. You had been dismayed to receive your summons from Hachi in the form of an alarm, as normally you wouldn't get up for another few hours. Added to the time of day, your unavoidable lack of sleep following your conversation with Hiro leaves you feeling very much like a zombie.

"What will we be doing?" Ichigo asks Hachi. "Your mission will be to defend this facility," Nana says as an image appears on the monitor behind her. The large structure appears to be circular in nature and it slowly spins along an unseen axis. "The facility is used to mine resources, which are, in turn, used to manufacture FranXX. As such, it is vital to our survival. You will be expected to guard the site as well as its staff for the next week until another special forces squad can be made available." The image continues to shift, this time exploding outwards to show an excavator nearly as tall as the facility.

Hachi once again takes the lead. "Our intel suggests that there is significant Klaxosaur activity in the area. You are likely to face many Conrad- and Moho-class, with a Gutenberg not outside the realm of possibility. Your shifts will be during the daylight hours and you will be allowed to rest in the evenings. But, should a Klaxosaur be detected during the night, you will be deployed in sufficient numbers to deal with them."

"Does that mean that not everyone could be deployed?" you inquire.

"That is correct," Nana answers. "In order to keep the majority of the squad operating at optimal levels, we intend to allow as many of you to rest as possible. Those that are on call will be the first to be considered to be sent out. Team Delphinium will be first."

You glance at Ichigo, who gives you a confident nod. "Understood," the both of you say in unison. You turn back to Nana and Hachi. "That concludes this briefing," Hachi announces. "Should any additional details become available, they will be passed to you in the field. Squad 13, dismissed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nana said that a special forces squad usually guards S-Planning sites, right?" Zorome asks as everyone makes their way to their respective FranXX. "Does that mean we're special forces now too?" Ichigo considers his question for a moment before responding. "It could," she answers. "Heck yeah!" Futoshi cheers, giving Zorome a high-five. "I wouldn't be so excited," Ikuno cautions them. "If we're special forces, it means that we'll continue to go on dangerous missions. Ones where the chances of someone getting hurt are much higher."

"I mean, it wasn't that bad before," Zorome dismisses her with a wave of his hand. "Tell that to (Y/N) and Kokoro," Hiro glares as him. "Well they're fine now," Zorome angrily retorts. The two of them take a few steps towards one another before Miku pushes her way between them. "That wasn't the point, Zorome," she grumbles, grabbing her partner by the arm. "Now, come on."

As the argument finishes, you and Ichigo break from the group and make your way across the smaller catwalk to Delphinium's cockpit. Ichigo's hand moves to the controls on her waist and the FranXX's faceplate moves aside, allowing you entry.

Once inside, you take a seat in your stamen's chair while Ichigo stands nearby. You access the controls instinctively, running a preliminary diagnostic on Delphinium's systems before you even realize you're doing so. As you're running the system check, you get the feeling that you're being watched. When you glance up, Ichigo is still standing and looks at you expectantly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asks. "Oh, yeah," you answer, realizing what she's waiting for. "We wouldn't want to have any trouble with our connection, now would we?" Ichigo says with a hint of a smile. Rather than wait for you to stand, she approaches your seated position.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, she gently grabs the front of your suit and brings your lips together. _She's much less nervous about this now_. Several seconds later, she breaks the kiss and smiles. "There." With that, she takes her place on the pistil's platform and waits for you to commence the connection.

Your mind, however, returns to the conversation you and Hiro had last night. '_Kissing isn't for piloting, it's a sign of affection.' Does Ichigo already know that? She kissed me first and always seems to know more about it than I do. Does she feel that love thing Hiro was talking about for me?_

"(Y/N)." You snap back to reality, and see Ichigo looking over her shoulder at you. A single lock of hair has escaped her clip and obscures one of her beautiful emerald eyes. _She looks incredible._ "(Y/N)," she repeats. "Sorry," you shake your head and take the controls. "Just spaced out for a second." "It's alright," Ichigo chuckles lightly, "just don't do it when we're in a fight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, everyone returned to Mistilteinn to rest and relax. Maintaining a connection to a FranXX from dawn until dusk left each of you exhausted. You all had disconnected and went to Nana and Hachi to give a report for the day's mission, and subsequently had rushed back to the house as quickly as your tired legs would carry you. There was little socializing before everyone went off to bed for the night, eager to get some rest.

_Ring! Ring!_

You jolt awake in your bed, hearing the piercing sound of a communicator. On the bedside table next to you, yours lights up the room while loudly announcing an incoming call. You fumble with it for a moment before managing to bring it your ear.

"A Kla...has..detect..." You pause for a moment and rub your eyes. "Commander?" you ask groggily. "A...suar..been.." You slowly realize that you are holding the communicator's microphone to your ear and receiver near your mouth. Mentally giving yourself a facepalm, you turn it upright as Hachi repeats himself for the third time. "I said, a Klaxosaur has been detected. You and Code 015 are to report to the docking bay immediately to intercept." "Understood, sir," you reply with palpable lethargy, slowly sliding out of bed.

You're so exhausted that you forget to change clothes before you leave for the bay. You make your way into the hall and stumble toward the front door of the house as you unsuccessfully attempt to shake off your torpor. Along the way you meet Ichigo, still in her nightgown, as she makes her own way to come find you. "Huaah, what time is it?" she yawns as you reach one another. "It's..." you check your communicator, spirits dropping as you gaze on the digits, "...0230."

"We went to sleep five hours ago," Ichigo whines. "Why do I feel so tired?" "Did you go to sleep, or stay up talking to Ikuno?" you mumble. "Only for a little bit...couldn't have been that long," Ichigo covers her mouth to stop another yawn.

The two of you make your way down the central staircase, but as you do, Ichigo misses a step. You catch her as she falls, but lose your own balance as a result. You also begin to fall and instinctively pull her closer, but a moment later your back makes contact with one of the rails. It stops you both from tumbling down the remainder of the staircase. "You should watch where you step," you chide Ichigo. "You nearly took us both down."

"Sorry," Ichigo gives you a tired smile. "It's alright," you say as you continue to escort her down the stairs. You release her when you reach the bottom. Before you can head for the door, Ichigo blocks your path while wearing a devious grin. "Need something?" you ask.

Ichigo extends her arms. "Carry me." You do a double-take before coughing. "C-carry you? What for?" She throws her arms down to her sides in exasperation before continuing. "Because I asked you to," she whines, pleading with her eyes. You roll your own at your partner. "You're delirious, aren't you?" "No, silly, I'm not delirious. I'm Ichigo!" she proudly announces.

_If we don't get going soon, Hachi is going to be furious. _"Alright," you sigh, "you win. Come here." You beckon her closer with one of your hands. "Yay!" Ichigo shouts as she nearly jumps into your arms. "Agh, don't just jump onto me!" You adjust yourself to balance her weight, though she is surprisingly light, and exit the house.

Before you even make it to the elevator connecting Mistilteinn to the rest of the plantation, you notice that Ichigo has laid her head against your chest. The soft and gentle sound of her breathing tells you she has fallen asleep. You allow her to rest in your arms as you head down through the elevator and run to the dressing rooms, where she is forced to wake up and change. The two of you then proceeded to Delphinium and promptly eliminated the three Conrad-class Klaxosaurs that had wandered too close to the S-Planning site. A fourth had managed to escape, but you both were too tired to care.

After returning to Mistilteinn as quickly as you could, you went back to bed to get what little additional sleep you could before having to get up in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next four days had gone by very similarly to the first, with the only difference being that Delphinium rotated out from being on call. Thankfully, you had gotten a full night's sleep each time you crashed into your bed. So far, on the fifth day, everything had gone as usual. Several Klaxosaurs had appeared before lunch and had been quickly dispatched. But as you make your way back into the field after a brief recess for a meal, you can't shake the growing feeling that something else is out there.

"All this waiting around is so boring," Zorome complains to the rest of the squad through the comms. The majority of you stand in a semicircle along the eastern side of the facility. "You can say that again," Argentea agrees with her stamen. "All this waiting around is so boring," Zorome repeats. "You idiot, I didn't mean it literally," the pink FranXX complains, drawing a chuckle from the rest of the squad.

"Zero Two," you ask, "is there anything on the wind?" Strelitzia scents the air several times. "They're out there," she answers. The rest of the squad pauses for a moment. "Probably just hiding to attack all at once," comes Mitsuru's deadpan response. "Really?" Genista meekly whispers.

"We'll be fine," Delphinium rests a hand on Genista's shoulder and offers her a smile.

"Movement," Chlorophytum announces from her position atop the facility. "A group of at least ten headed this way, north north-east." "And there are more over here!" Argentea shouts, pointing to the south. You immediately shift into battle mode, planning out your attack in an instant. "Genista, Chlorophytum, try to thin them out as best you can before they reach us. Argentea, you're with us in the south. Strelitzia, the northern group is yours."

At the same time, Ichigo establishes a link with Hachi inside Plantation 13. "Commander, we have multiple groups of hostiles converging on our position." Your comm stays silent for a moment, and then crackles to life. "That isn't all," Hachi's voice addresses the squad, "we have confirmed at least another fifty contacts bearing down on the site, including one we believe to be Gutenberg in size." There is a small loop of feedback before the line reactivates. "We are contacting nearby plantations for support," Nana's voice announces.

"Alright, everyone," Delphinium shouts, adopting a fighting stance, "help is on the way. We just have to hold out until they get here."

Argentea and Delphinium rush out to meet the incoming horde, while Genista picks off what she can at range. As soon as you reach their lines, the clustered pack of feline Klaxosaurs scatter. "Don't let them run away!" you order, giving chase.

Easily enough, you manage to catch the first several of the Conrad and carve them up with Delphinium's blades. At the same time, Argentea shreds another before catching a second on her claws as it jumps her. Nearby, several more explode into a fine blue mist after receiving concentrated fire from Genista. "Strelitzia, Chlorophytum, report," Delphinium demands, driving a blade through one beast's skull. "Strelitzia is holding her own against the other group, and most of this one has been dealt with," Chlorophytum answers. "We're starting to run low on ammo, though."

A moment later Delphinium is thrown to the ground, losing the sword from her right hand. The offender, a lynx-like Klaxosaur, wastes no time pressing its advantage. It quickly pounces at you after landing, and Delphinium is barely able to lift her arm and catch the creature's neck before the Klaxosaur's powerful jaws snap shut a few meters from her face.

"Get...off!" Ichigo shouts, bringing Delphinium's knees to her chest before kicking out and throwing the Klaxosaur to the side. She rolls to her feet, managing to regain her footing, but keeping both blades still out of reach. The Klaxosaur has also recovered and growls angrily at Delphinium.

You smile inside the cockpit while Delphinium extends her arm and flexes her index and middle fingers. It's a taunting motion toward the beast, beckoning the Klaxosaur forward. The lynx shrieks before leaping at you. Anticipating this exact move, Delphinium expertly sidesteps, grabbing the cat by the scruff of its neck and smashing it into the ground. This dazes the Klaxosaur momentarily and allows Delphinium to straddle the creature. Alternating punches, Delphinium strikes the feline's head mercilessly, knocking out teeth and covering her in blue blood. Finally, as another right hook connects, there is a loud cracking sound and Delphinium's hand goes farther than expected into the metallic flesh of the Klaxosaur. Her arm travels further up to the elbow, before she crushes the core now within her grasp. She withdraws the blood-soaked appendage from the ruined head of the Klaxosaur with a satisfied "hmph." She picks up both blades and dashes back to the battle, face contorted into a snarl and accompanied by a scream tearing from two throats.

The fighting continues for close to another half hour but still there is no end in sight. Every Klaxosaur you kill seems to be replaced by another, and another, and another all over again. "More incoming!" Argentea shouts over her shoulder to you, and you glance at the fast-approaching monsters. "Commander, we can't hold out like this forever!" you yell into the comms.

"Squad 13, this is Code 118 of Squad 70," a new voice answers your call for aid. "We will arrive in three minutes. Can you hold out until then?" Delphinium pushes a Klaxosaur off of her and sweeps her blade across its side, before it explodes. "We'll make it," Ichigo grunts. "Just a little longer guys," you announce to the squad, "help is on the way!"

A chorus of relief floods the comm channel between your squadmates.

However, that's not the only growing sound you hear. Slowly overpowering the voices of your friends, the ground beneath your feets begins to tremble, making it hard to maintain your footing. "What the hell's going on?!" Zorome shouts. You wonder the same thing as the Klaxosaurs that had been assaulting you moments before begin to scatter.

"They're running away," Genista says in disbelief. "Does that mean we won?" You eye the retreating Klaxosaurs with a suspicious gaze, but it's Hiro who answers. "I don't think so," he says suspiciously. "I've got a bad feeling about this," you agree.

The rumbling continues to grow more intense before it finally stops. "Phew," Argentea breathes a sigh of relief, "I guess that's over." The moment she finishes speaking, the ground beneath Squad 70's lead FranXX erupts. You can hardly believe your eyes as from within the earth, a pair of immense jaws emerge and snap closed around the FranXX. Not so much as a scream comes from Code 118 or his partner, and you have no doubt of their fate.

It doesn't stop there however, as the jaws give way to a face, and then a long serpentine body. For the most part this Klaxosaur resembles any other hooded snake, but it has one distinguishing feature. This monster has two sets of eyes, one in the normal position at the crest of the head and another directly opposite them on the lower side of its chin. Each sets moves independently, leaving the beast with a completely unimpaired visual field. The sheer size of the creature tells you it must be the Gutenberg-class that Hachi had warned you about earlier.

"Everyone, get back now!" you order, directing Delphinium as close to the S-Planning site as you can get her. "How do we kill something so massive?" Futoshi asks. "Oh, easy," Strelitzia grins. "Remember how we killed the worm? Just hold its mouth open and Darling and I will do the rest." "Not this time, Zero Two," Hiro cuts in. "This thing is much larger than the worm, and I don't think it'll be as easy to take down."

"Squad 13," a transmission comes over the line from the now-acting squad leader of Squad 70. "If you can buy us time, we can damage the Klaxosaur enough that it will be forced to withdraw." "You'll have it," you answer without hesitation. "You heard him," Delphinium shouts, "protect Squad 70."

For a reason unknown to you, Squad 70 retreats from the field and into the S-Planning facility. "Are you sure they aren't just running away?" Argentea asks, brandishing her claws once more at the gathering enemy. After the snake had appeared, the remaining Klaxosaurs had rallied and now seemed ready to make one final push against the site.

"How are you holding up?" you ask Ichigo on a private line. "I'm fine," she answers quickly. "No, you're not, Ichigo," you shoot back. "Your heart rate is over 160 beats per minute." "You aren't supposed to be looking at my vitals," the image of Delphinium scolds you. "Sorry," you defend yourself, "I just worry about you." The FranXX giggles in an adorable fashion similar to her pistil. "Thank you, (Y/N). I'm just a little anxious, but I'm okay."

"Here they come!" Mitsuru shouts. Sure enough, the Klaxosaurs that had gathered around the large serpent have begun to slowly march toward you. It is unsettling how coordinated they are compared to normal. Each walks perfectly in formation, like there is something forcing them to do so. _It must be that snake. They weren't like that earlier._ No_ Klaxosaur has ever done that before. Ugh, the last thing we needed was for them to become more organized._

"So, we just wait until they get closer?" Zorome asks. "We wait for Squad 70 to return," Delphinium corrects him. "They said they know a way to force the big one to retreat." As if on cue, the FranXX of Squad 70 exit the S-Planning site and join you in looking out at the approaching horde. Something about their new equipment surprises you, however. Instead of the spears that standard FranXX usually carry, the members of Squad 70 cradle large orbs under each arm.

"Squad 13," a transmission comes over the comms. "We are prepared. All you need to do us provide us a route to the Gutenberg." "Understood," you reply. "Chlorophytum, Genista, make a hole in their front. Strelitzia, Argentea, don't fall behind." As Strelitzia, Argentea, and Delphinium prepare to charge, Genista and Chlorophytum unleash their initial barrage.

"Mitsuru, we're too low on ammo to continue this," Chlorophytum announces almost immediately. "Got it, switching to full power," the stamen replies. Much to your amazement, Chlorophytum crosses her arms over her chest before thrusting them to her sides. As a result, the wing-like fins lining each arm slide into a new position, facing outward at the enemy. The tip of each begins to glow and a moment later, a brilliant lance of light burns from each of the six fins. The beams cut through the Klaxosaurs like a hot knife through butter, partially clearing a path for the coming charge.

At the same time, Genista completes her transition. Standing with her left leg forward and using her right leg as a brace, she looks ready to fire but holds off. A moment later, a pair of prongs fold out from the back of her right heel and dig themselves into the ground. "We're secure," Futoshi shouts. Genista nods before firing her cannon into the same location as Chlorophytum.

The devastating HE rounds from Genista's cannon, fired with pinpoint accuracy, shred anything that Chlorophytum hadn't completely destroyed already.

"Alright, push through!" you order. Strelitzia and Argentea have had their fill of waiting and now gladly charge into the open hole in the Klaxosaur lines. Delphinium keeps pace, hacking and slashing her way towards the massive serpent. The monster glares at you with both sets of eyes, but doesn't move.

After thirty seconds of intense fighting, you have reached the halfway point between the Gutenberg and the start of the Klaxosaur formation. At this time, the creature seems to have become annoyed with your progress and decides to do something about it. The Klaxosaur arches its neck before lunging forward once more, spewing a viscous blue liquid from its mouth.

"Scatter!" Delphinium orders as you direct her to dive beneath one of the Klaxosaurs. A moment later, the air is filled with the pained screeches of nearby Klaxosaur. As Delphinium rolls back to her feet to continue the advance, you realize why. The Klaxosaurs that had been hit by the liquid are now writhing on the ground as portions of their bodies dissolve within seconds. _Acid? Since when can they shoot _acid?

"Everyone, that thing launches acid from its mouth. Don't let it get on you!" you shout. A muffled scream tells you that your warning came just a little too late. One of the four remaining FranXX of Squad 70 had been unable to find cover from the acidic stream and now bears the marks to prove it. Her face is untouched, but the left arm is missing from the elbow down and her body is covered with pock and burn marks. However, she continues to charge alongside your group toward the massive creature.

"We have to bring that thing down!" Zorome shouts. "Almost...there," Argentea groans. _Miku's getting tired, that's not..._ Suddenly, you lurch forward in your seat as Delphinium becomes heavier. _Damn, Ichigo's feeling it too. This needs to end now!_

"Last leg, guys," you urge them to continue, "we can do this!" Delphinium and Strelitzia cut through the final group of Klaxosaurs separating you from the serpent, but their movements are incredibly sluggish. "We'll take it from here," the acting leader of Squad 70 announces. "Please fall back."

"Fall _back?_" Zorome asks. "How are they supposed to kill it without any weapons?" Futoshi asks with an equal amount of disbelief. You yourself are unable to make sense of why they would tell you to fall back, but you place your trust in them and order Squad 13 to retreat.

"Squad 70," a voice comes over the comms. It is authoritative like Hachi's, but it is most definitely not your commander's. "You have served APE well, but now you make the ultimate sacrifice in the name of Papa and humanity. Your valor in the line of duty will not be forgotten."

"What... what does that mean?" Genista asks. "Did he say _sacrifice?_" Delphinium whispers. "But that would mean they are..."

As Squad 13 watches, the four FranXX of Squad 70 reach the Gutenberg class. The large orbs each had been carrying begin to glow while the units move as close to the Klaxosaur as they can. It is at this moment you realize what the orbs are. "Fuel containers..." you whisper. _But why carry them instead of a weapon? Fuel would only be useful if they were going to... self destruct..._

As you come to your realization, the true plan to defeat the Klaxosaur beings to unfold. The lead FranXX of Squad 70, which had been charging directly at the monster, is swallowed whole by the creature. The three that remained outside glow a red hue for a moment before the fuel they had been carrying violently erupts, exploding with enough force to knock Delphinium over some half a mile away.

The resulting explosions tear into large chunks of the snake's underside and the FranXX that had been swallowed detonates inside the throat. Fire bursts forth from the mouth and nostrils of the monstrosity along with a blood-curdling shriek.

The entirety of Squad 13 looks in disbelief at the scene before their eyes. "They're gone..." Chlorophytum says in shock. "Did they really just self destruct?" Hiro asks. "Mhmm. They were ordered to," Strelitzia answers with a hint of sadness. "No way, no way," Zorome hysterically sobs. "They'd never be given an order like that! We mean too much to Papa and the adults! They wouldn't do that to us!"

In Delphinium's cockpit, Ichigo has disconnected from the FranXX and a deadly silence now lingers over the both of you. Ichigo looks over her shoulder at you with tears in her eyes, then to the Klaxosaur, and finally back to you. Slowly, she crawls onto your lap and buries her head in your chest. You, however, don't move a muscle, still too horrified by what you had witnessed. _They were ordered to kill themselves... and they didn't even hesitate. We truly _are _worth nothing to Papa and APE. Just tools to be used and then discarded._

In the distance, the Gutenberg writhes back and forth on the ground in agony. It looks to be trying to end the suffering caused by the four FranXX, but rather than dying like you had expected, it dives into the earth once more.

The ground begins to shake beneath you and you know that the monster is making its way toward you. Ichigo's grip on you becomes painfully tight. "(Y/N), I don't want to die," she chokes out, tears flowing from the corners of her eyes. You wrap your arms around her and prepare for the worst as the shaking becomes more violent. The crashing of earth shifting beneath you is nearly deafening in your ears.

Then, it begins to grow fainter. Over the next thirty seconds, it continues quieting before stopping altogether. "Is it gone?" Ichigo asks. You kiss the top of her head gently. "Yeah, it's gone. We're safe now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doctor," Nana says softly to the old man on the end of the line. "Plantation 13 is leaving the S-Planning site. The children witnessed... _something _today, something horrible. I've never seen them this distressed."

"What was it?" Dr. Franxx asks with an equally hushed tone. "Protocol 32," Nana says quietly. The man's mechanical fist strikes the wooden desk. "What happened?" "The large snake Klaxosaur, the one that has been terrorizing the northern region, appeared at the site," Nana answers. "Hachi requested aid from any nearby plantations beforehand and Plantation 70 arrived to assist. When the commander of Plantation 70 saw it, he panicked and contacted HQ. They said the best strategy was to have one squad execute Protocol 32 while the other protected the site." Nana chokes up. "Doctor, what it if had been the children?"

Tears roll down the caretaker's cheeks as she thinks about a world in which Squad 13 had been selected instead of 70. This proves to be too much for her and she breaks down even further. From out of nowhere, a hand is placed on her shoulder and she is guided to a chair off screen. Hachi then appears in the monitor.

"Are they alive?" Dr. Franxx demands of his subordinate. "Yes," Hachi replies. "They're all back here now. But as Nana said, they are demoralized after seeing the execution of Protocol 32." The scientist breathes a sigh of relief. "And the site?" Hachi nods in response. "It is still intact, sir. The remaining Klaxosaurs retreated as soon as the serpent fled the field."

"Good," the man grumbles to himself. "But APE sacrificed another squad to that monster. That makes seven in total and we've still yet to kill it. At least the materials I need for Heliconia are still safe. Laevis could need to be pushed back, but... no, there isn't time. Three are finished, and the last two must be done in time."

"Doctor?" Hachi asks quizzically. "Never mind," the bearded gentleman's gaze returns to the short-haired commander. "Squad 13 is not to sortie until I give the order. Do not answer any questions they ask about the previous mission. We've reached the critical point. The stage has been set, and I will _not_ let those geezers ruin it now."


	13. Chapter 12 - Twilight

**Hello everyone, we are back with another update. We are once again headed into the fire so prepare yourself for lots of things happening quickly. This is also the second longest chapter to date so you may wish to take it in more than one sitting. As always feel free to leave any questions or comments! I love hearing from you guys!**

Following the serpent Klaxosaur's escape from the carnage-laden battlefield, the remaining Conrad-class had scattered. It seemed that just as the creature had been responsible for rallying them, its withdrawal had been enough to break them once more. That left no further enemies for you to defeat... which was good, because none of you had the will to continue fighting after witnessing Squad 70's sacrifice.

You all were shaken by their unexpected, unprecedented, and violent end, so much that not a single one of you were able to connect in your FranXX to make your way home. As a result, Plantation 13 had to provide transport for everyone and their FranXX in the form of a small army of trucks. Nana and Hachi had been waiting in the docking bay when you arrived, but no one had a said a word to either of them and they hadn't offered any of their own.

Back in Mistilteinn, a miasma of despair had fallen over the normally upbeat house. No one spoke, no one ate, and no one slept. It was all impossible. You couldn't escape the feeling of dread that had descended upon everyone, and for good reason. It would seem that only sheer dumb luck had kept you from being the executors of Protocol 32, as the archives called it.

In the morning after a sleepless night, you roll out of bed. You are vaguely aware of the pain in your backside after hitting the floor, but pay it no mind. Hiro appears to be up as well, changing by his dresser. You follow suit, slowly changing into a clean uniform. As you glance up to the mirror you can clearly see the heavy lines and rings around your eyes, and the haggard look written across your face. You rub your eyes distractedly, but stop upon finding that it seems to make you look even worse. As you finish, the two of you silently make your way to the dining room like it was any other morning.

Inside, only two members of the squad have already arrived, with the majority yet to show. Mitsuru sits in his usual chair closest to the room's corner, while Ikuno mirrors him on the girl's side. Both you and Hiro take your seats, but neither of you reaches for the food or drink that has been prepared and served for you. Mitsuru's plate is also barren, and Ikuno simply stares at hers blankly, her book nowhere to be seen.

The four of you sit in silence for the five minutes that it takes for the remaining members to slowly file in. Their expressions and dress tell all. Kokoro, for the first time you've ever seen, has put no effort into her appearance. Dark bags fill the area beneath her eyes and she wears no makeup. Even her usually pristine hair has been thrown into a sloppy bun, and several long strands have fallen out. However, the most indicative part must be her eyes. The sparkle that the orbs so often hold has been diminished, leaving them to look bleak and hazy, almost dead. Kokoro had always been, from what you'd experienced, the happiest and most lighthearted member of Squad 13. She was its heart. But today, that girl was nowhere to be found. And if she was broken, it could only be worse for the others.

Eventually everyone arrives and takes their seats, but the atmosphere doesn't change in the slightest. Zorome and Futoshi glance at each other and around the room, although they also remain quiet. Usually Ichigo would have led you in prayer at this point, but she stares down at her plate and gives no sign of an intent to do otherwise.

The sound of a chair scraping across the wooden floor beside you draws your attention. Hiro stands, casting his gaze over the room. When his eyes return to you, he takes a deep breath and utters the first words of the morning.

"...Don't you think we should talk about it?" he asks quietly. Nobody moves. "What even is there to talk about?" Ikuno replies, even quieter than Hiro. "We all knew deep down this was going happen eventually," you reluctantly pick up. "It was laid out for us in the mine. We mean nothing. Our lives are expendable. _We_ are expendable."

"No way," Zorome whimpers, shaking his head. "The adults would never-" "Lie to yourself if you must," Mitsuru hisses, "but you can't hide from it forever. To Papa and the adults, we're just cannon fodder." Ichigo shifts in her seat, before murmuring in a barely audible voice. "This is two different squads now. And every single one of their members was ordered to kill themselves to save resources. Do our lives really mean less than magma fuel and raw materials?"

"I don't want to believe it," Miku wipes a tear from her cheek. "They said they needed us. You remember the ceremony before the kissing, right? The plantation's leader said we protected their way of life." "We do, even if it costs us our own," you reply sharply. It's harsher than you had wished it to be, but from the way Miku's eyes meet yours it's clear she was asking for confirmation of something she already knew.

"We've always meant nothing," Zero Two says from her position leaning in the doorway. "We're nothing but a number. A statistic. I've been to dozens of plantations, ask me how many times I saw the same squad twice."

"Alright, so we mean nothing!" Zorome shouts. "But what are we supposed to do about it? The adults created us, they feed us, and they take care of us! We don't know how to do anything expect pilot the FranXX!"

"That isn't true," Kokoro murmurs to herself. Zorome slowly turns to face the blonde girl. "What did you say?" he growls. Kokoro shrinks into her chair. Her hand moves into her pocket where you can see the outline of a small, rectangular shape. A moment later, her hand clenches into a fist around the object.

"I said, that isn't true," Kokoro repeats, this time forcefully. "We can do things. Lots of things! We learned how to cook and stay outside the plantation and fix the FranXX and..." she pauses. "...I...I think there are more things we could do, too. We just have to try."

The room is silent. Kokoro had never acted this way before, but something about what she's saying just seems... _right_. "I've been thinking about something for a while," Ichigo stands and turns to address you all. "I've put a lot of thought into it, and I believe it's the right thing for us to do. I think we should leave the plantation." Her words hit you like a ton of bricks. "Leave the plantation," Futoshi whispers.

"Yes," Ichigo continues. "I know it might sound crazy, but think of what we've seen. Squad 97 was left to die alone in the magma mine. At the Garden, the parasites in the Replacement Division live like slaves. We just watched Squad 70 kill themselves to save an almost autonomous excavation sight. If this is how we're going to be treated, as tools, then we should go. It might be the only way we survive."

"You think we should reject our duty as defenders of the plantation and leave? Just get up and go, and never return?" you ask her. The determination that had been in her eyes a moment before vanishes. You, who had been her constant companion for the last three months, were doubting her after she risked herself by being honest. You, who had survived terrible battles with her by relying on her and her on you, were doubting her. You, her own _partner_, were doubting her. "I just want to make sure I understand this correctly," you continue. "You want me to run away from the people who have beaten and mistreated not only me, but hundreds of other parasites? They've done God only knows what to Zero Two, and ordered an untold number more to their deaths?"

"I do," Ichigo replies weakly, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. The collective gaze of everyone in the room is now fixed squarely on you. _Time to bring it home._ "I think that's exactly what we should do," you state matter-of-factly. "Where do I sign up?"

There is a collective gasp from the group staring after you. Ichigo immediately looks up from the floor and back to you. The tears she had almost shed remain in her eyes, but now the reason for them has changed. You aren't quite sure, but you'd almost swear that the look she now wears is meant to tell you something. However, you don't know what.

"You can't be serious!" Zorome shoots to his feet. "We have a smaller chance of surviving out there than we do here. The adults give us everything!"

"You're embarrassing," Mitsuru scoffs at the boy. "We can take care of ourselves if we have to. We've trained the last two months to be special forces. There were lessons on finding resources outside the plantation, maintaining our FranXX, and _living_. Or did you doze off during those too?"

"You just think you're so brilliant, don't you?" Zorome shouts as he grabs Mitsuru's collar. "Well, what if we ran into Klaxosaurs out there? What would we do then? Because if the FranXX broke down or we ran out of fuel, that'd be it!"

"That's enough, both of you!" you raise your voice, wrenching both of them apart with contemptuous ease. "No one is required to do this." You walk over to Ichigo, and in front of everyone, take her hand in your own before turning to address them. "But we are."

Before the words have even left your mouth, you become aware of a mess of pink hair moving to stand beside you. "You were right," Zero Two says sternly. "They did terrible things to me... and to someone else I know. I can never forgive them for that."

Hiro leaves his place at the table, positioning himself beside Zero Two. "Darling... " she whispers to him. "I go where you go, no matter what," he answers with a smile.

"I have been concerned by the actions of our 'god' for some time now," Ikuno says from her corner of the room. "Mitsuru has his share of them of them, too." The olive brown-haired boy stands. "I'd prefer you didn't speak for me," Mitsuru says as he straightens his collar, "but yes, I do."

"You were right, Kokoro," Ichigo turns to her. "We can do more than Papa has allowed us to, but so long as we remain here we must follow his rules." Kokoro's hand once again goes to her pocket, and to the object she must be drawing strength from. She smiles and nods. "I'm in too," Futoshi agrees, now that his partner has made her decision.

"Miku?" Zorome asks from the position he alone holds. "Zorome, you promised you wouldn't let anything happen to me," Miku softly replies. "But if we stay here, you might not be able to keep that promise. I'm going with Ichigo. She hasn't led us astray before."

Zorome frowns. "This is crazy, you guys know that right? Anything could go wrong at any time. And when that happens, we die." "Maybe so," you answer. "But it will be on our terms. Not by the order of Papa." Zorome can now see that he is the sole voice of resistance, and returns to his seat with a frustrated huff.

"Thank you, everyone," Ichigo says, finally adopting her squad leader persona that you know so well. "But if we're going to do this, we need to have a plan. Otherwise Zorome is right, we'll die out there on our own." "Let's start with the basics then," Ikuno offers. "What does every living being need to survive?" Immediately, Mitsuru responds. "Food and water," he answers her. "We'll also need shelter from the cold this time of year," you add. "We have some tents, don't we?" Miku asks. "From that time we did the training here in Mistilteinn and stayed outside the house for a few days." "They'd certainly help, but they might not be enough," Mitsuru answers thoughtfully.

"Do you think we could get a map?" you ask. Several members of the squad give you confused looks. You explain a little further. "If we had a map, we might be able to find some ruins from the cities, the old world. If we're lucky, some of their infrastructure might still be functional. If we aren't, at least we would have a solid roof over our heads."

"If we packed all of our winter clothes it might work. Plus, spring is only a few weeks away," Ichigo agrees. "What about food?" Unsurprisingly, Futoshi speaks up. "We could keep back a little from every meal," he offers. "If we stayed here for another week or two, we would have a decent amount saved up if everyone does it." While you're busy being astounded at the fact that Futoshi was talking about willingly eating less, Ikuno draws another valid point. "That would probably be for the best. Building a stockpile would be good, but we should also take from the rations kept within the plantation too. That would likely be the best way to secure water as well."

"How would we carry it all?" Hiro asks. "I can, Darling," Zero Two smiles. "Not like that," Hiro continues. "I know you're strong enough to carry a couple boxes, but I was talking about carrying _everything_. If we're running away we'll need lots of different things, and we couldn't possibly carry them all ourselves."

"The FranXX," Ichigo answers. "The cockpits have storage compartments and we could just leave the other things on the floor. As long as we aren't fighting, I can't see any reason for them to be thrown around." "Everything else could be carried in their hands" Miku agrees.

"We need to worry about fuel then," you address the issue that bringing the FranXX would pose. "Taking food and water would be one thing, but magma fuel, that could make them angry." "They'll be angry no matter what we do," Zero Two points out. "A valid argument," you concede. "How long do we wait, then?"

"Two weeks?" Ichigo answers. "By then we should have stockpiled enough food and water to get a base camp started. Futoshi, you and Kokoro will be responsible for organizing the gathered food and finding where the plantation's rations are kept. Ikuno and Mitsuru, you two will do the same but for water instead."

"Zero Two and I can look for the maps and any other information that could be useful to us," Hiro announces. "Her S-Class ID should be able to get us into any part of the plantation." "Good call," you agree. "Likewise, Ichigo and I can use our A-Classes to get into almost everywhere else, so we'll handle preparing the FranXX and finding fuel."

"That only leaves the winter shelter preparation," Ichigo murmurs before turning to Zorome. "Zorome, you and Miku need to gather the tents and any other winter survival gear we have. We'll stash everything here in Mistilteinn for the time being. Are there any questions?"

Zorome begins to raise his hand, likely in protest, but an elbow from Miku causes him to give pause. "Good," Ichigo concludes. "It goes without saying that we'll need to act like nothing is going on," you add. "If Nana, Hachi, or the adults catch wind of what we're doing, they'll come down on us hard and fast. And this definitely isn't something we could just pull off as a joke. Everyone must be _very_ careful."

After the conversation, everyone's mood seems to have improved immensely. What had happened to Squad 70 and 97 would not be happening to you. You all had a plan, and you were prepared to execute it. Now, all you had to was slowly work and wait for the day to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Immediately following the discussion during breakfast, Ichigo pulls you aside. She quietly leads you through the first floor of the house for several minutes until she seems sure that the two of you hadn't been followed, and are now truly alone.

"You know," Ichigo begins while her emerald eyes stare up at you, "I really thought you were going to tell everyone I was wrong." You raise one of your eyebrows and cock your head in the same motion. "Wrong about what?" you ask quizzically.

"Leaving the plantation," she whispers. "The way you started talking, I thought maybe I was wrong and you didn't want to leave...that you were too scared. And maybe you still are. I know I am, but I don't see any other way out of this."

"Three months ago, I would have been," you quietly reply. "I wouldn't have been able to speak, even. But then I met this girl. Have I ever told you about her? She's incredible, fearlessly leading her squad in battle one moment, then tenderly caring for her injured partner the next. At first she hated my guts, though once I kept after her, eventually she finally accepted me."

You raise your hand to the space between you and Ichigo. The two of you look down and notice that your hands are intertwined, and have been since you went to stand beside Ichigo in the dining room. By now, Ichigo's lips have begun to quiver and she is staring wide-eyed at both of your hands.

"It's because of you that I don't feel scared anymore," you whisper to her. "I know that no matter what, as long as you're beside me, things will work out. We're pa-"

Your statement is cut short as Ichigo grabs the front of your shirt, pulls you down to her face, and smashes her lips onto yours. While your initial reaction is shock, it quickly gives way to a growing core of warmth. Without thinking, your hands slide their way to the sides of Ichigo's face and then back into her silky blue hair. Meanwhile, you can feel her left hand still firmly holding your collar from a moment ago when she had pulled you down. Her right runs through your hair, sending an electrifying feeling down your spine as she uses it to hold you in the kiss. Little does she know that you have no intention of pulling away from her.

What feels like an eternity later, Ichigo's grips loosens and she gently moves back a few inches. "_Liar_," you breathlessly pant at her. "Huh?" Ichigo asks through a few rapid breaths. "You... said..." you take a deep breath and slowly exhale. "You said you didn't know what kissing was for," you finish accusingly.

Ichigo tenses up and a nervous expression crosses her face. "I...uh..." she fumbles her words and looks at the ground. As with every other time she's been nervous, she begins to fidget with her hands while trying to find the words she wishes to say.

"I may have known..._something_ about it," she meekly begins her explanation. She risks a quick glance up to see your reaction, but you merely wait silently for her to continue. You reveal nothing to her through a deadpan façade. She tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear and then sighs.

"I had done it before I kissed you in the mine," Ichigo admits. "But it was only once, and I wasn't the one who started it!" Her voice jumps several octaves as she waves her hands back and forth in a negative gesture. "After that, I saw Hiro do it with Zero Two. I still didn't know what it meant, but I kept seeing them do it." "Were you spying on them?" you ask.

"What?! No!" Ichigo blushes. "I just ... wanted to know what it was. I kinda figured it out over time, or at least I think I did. Every time Hiro and Zero Two would kiss, it was always after they had a nice time together. So it had to be saying that both you and someone else felt similar, and you wanted to spend more time with the other."

"Back in the mine, when I kissed you, I was so scared you were dead... and that I was alone again. When you opened your eyes, I was so happy that I just did it. I didn't think about it, it just sort of happened. Then when you asked me about it later, I panicked and told you I didn't know what it meant. We kissed again, and it felt so good that I just wanted to keep doing it. You came up with the idea of it being for piloting, so I went along with it because it meant we could."

"How much longer did you plan to take advantage of me?" you ask. Ichigo freezes. Her eyes grow wide in terror and the hand that reaches out for you trembles. "I didn't mean to," Ichigo barely whispers. "I just... " she trails off, before looking to her feet.

Using your index finger, you pull on her chin and force her to look up at you once more. Slowly and gently, you place your lips on hers. You wrap her in the largest embrace you can while you do so, and squeeze her tightly. Her hands make their way up to your face and cup the sides of your cheeks. Eventually, you break the kiss and softly whisper to the girl still in your arms. "From now on, if you want a kiss from me... just ask." She breaks into a wide smile as tears begin to well from both of your eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next several days, the mood in Mistilteinn shifts dramatically. While no one returns to being especially excited, most everyone seems to be doing much better than the morning after the battle. Preparations for your eventual departure had finally begun, and it seemed that having a goal seemed to massively improve the squad's morale as a whole.

_What's taking her so long? _you wonder from your position hunched against one of the corridor walls. Ichigo had gone into the briefing room ahead of you to speak with Nana and Hachi nearly twenty-five minutes ago, and it was beginning to make you nervous. It was only for the weekly report, but you still hadn't expected it to be this lengthy. _Perhaps they're trying to make sure we parasites are all okay after what happened. Neither of them came to Mistilteinn until today, so I find it odd that they suddenly wanted to speak with Ichigo._

As you continue to fret, the door to the briefing room slides open and Ichigo exits. She glances to either side down the passageways before beginning to make her way down the hall toward you. Her expression is somewhat distant and she doesn't seem to notice you as she walks right by.

Before she can get too far you grab her wrist, causing Ichigo to spin on her heels and face you. "(Y/N)?" she asks with a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

"I said I would be here," you reply. "Remember?" Ichigo takes a moment to ponder your question before something clicks. "Yeah," she whispers. "We were going to look for magma fuel for the trip." "Uh huh," you nod, smiling. "Now come on."

You begin to lead Ichigo through the plantation's maze of hallways. Before long, you realize that you have no idea where you're going and Ichigo has settled back into the distracted mood she was in after leaving Nana and Hachi. Stopping at an intersection, you turn and look down at your partner. "Ichigo, is something wrong?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing," she quickly replies. "That's a lie and I know it," you shoot back. Ichigo frowns, before reluctantly continuing. "Nana and Hachi just tried to explain what happened on the mission, that's all." Your heart sinks. "They said that the decision was made to use Protocol 32 because that snake Klaxosaur had appeared near other plantations and destroyed every one. Nana promised we would never be asked to sacrifice ourselves, but I could see in her eyes that she wasn't sure either."

Before Ichigo can continue, you take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. "That's why we're leaving," you comfort her. "We're going to make our own lives somewhere else. Somewhere Papa and the plantations will never find us. Besides, I doubt they care if a single squad runs away. To them it'll probably be no different than if we died, so they won't come looking for us."

"You're right," Ichigo nods. "But you shouldn't do this where we could be seen." You give her a slight frown and a questioning look. "Do what?" Ichigo raises her right arm to show your firm grip on her hand. "We aren't supposed to know about this, remember?" You jump a little at the careless display of affection, more so surprised at how natural it was for you than where you were doing it. "Right," you release her and give an awkward smile. "Now, let's actually go find that fuel."

This time, you set off with Ichigo at the helm. You make it to the plantation's fuel reserves without any issue, too. It turns out that Ichigo had memorized the layout of the plantation at some point after becoming squad leader, and thus had the ability to take you both anywhere you needed to go.

It was early evening when Ichigo had gone to speak with Nana and Hachi, with the meeting starting just after dinner had be served. As a result, you don't see a soul on your walk. "Doesn't look like anyone is around," you muse quietly to her. "Good," your blue-haired companion murmurs, "they won't suspect us if they never see us."

Ichigo walks to the small panel to the right of the door, and holds her hand up vertically. An orange hologram materializes before her palm with a large "A" in the middle. A clicking sound emanates from the walls on either side of the door, before the large sheets of metal begin to slowly part.

Both of you quickly slink into the dark room and the door slides shut behind you. The door hisses before you hear the locking mechanism reengage with a sharp click, and you turn around towards the rest of the room. It's truly massive, easily rivaling the size of the docking bay. Rows of the large orb-like containers that reach from floor to ceiling line the room's walls, each holding several weeks worth of the plantation's orange lifeblood. Magma energy. At the base of each reservoir is a small console that reads out data about the cell's contents, most importantly the amount contained. Unfortunately, they also serve as a grim reminder of recent events. These containers are exactly the same as those Squad 70 had carried with them to amplify the effectiveness of Protocol 32.

"They must have enough for a full year in here," you whisper in awe. "I agree," is Ichigo's hushed reply. "But they still won't be happy when we take any of it, no matter how little it is." "How much do you think we need?" you ask. "Well..." Ichigo thinks for a moment. "We ran through most of our fuel during the hive mission before we refilled in that cavern with the honeycombs. That was close to six hours. However, we spent a lot of that time fighting Klaxosaurs. So maybe a full tank would last for about twelve?"

"A reasonable assumption," you answer. "Do we know how much the fuel tanks in the FranXX hold?" Ichigo looks off to the side and squints for a few seconds, thinking deeply. "I know each of these containers is supposed to have enough fuel that a FranXX could operate for a week," she states. "But we have to have enough for five!" you exclaim. "Keep your voice down!" Ichigo hisses. You quickly make an apologetic gesture with your hands.

"We need to have enough for five FranXX?" you repeat, though this time much quieter. "Yes," Ichigo looks around the dark room. "Well, we could carry them," she offers. "We saw Squad 70 do it." "True," you scratch your chin, "but we'd need several of them. Maybe have three of our five carrying two each? That would be..." you do some quick mental math. "Enough that we would have fuel for six FranXX for a week."

"That isn't very long," Ichigo frowns. "No," you agree, "It isn't. But...if we were to borrow some more from another plantation or any APE facilities, we should be alright. Everything runs on the stuff, after all."

As the two of you converse, there is a loud clanking sound behind you and light floods into the room from the hallway. Two shadows and the accompanying sound of footsteps cause the two of you to fall silent and duck behind one of the nearby containers.

"Anyone in here?" a gruff voice shouts. It echoes a few times, before falling silent. "Probably just one of the city dwellers that lost their way," a softer voice grumbles. "I still don't know why we give them A-Class IDs. All they ever seem to use them for is to get lost." _Damn it! It was stupid to think they wouldn't be keeping an eye on the fuel bay._

Risking a glance, you peek out from behind your container and see two of the plantation's guards, one male and one female, standing near the door to the fuel storage chamber. One shines a light into the vast darkness shrouding the room and the other taps their foot anxiously.

"There isn't anyone here," the man states. "Whoever opened the door probably saw it was dark and just walked the other way." The woman hesitates for a moment, before replying. "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's get out of-"

As the woman is about to finish speaking, Ichigo begins to sniffle. Her eyes go wide with fear and you can see the panic in her as she turns to you. "Shh, hold it in," you coax her and cover her mouth. Your hand makes its way to the side of her hand as you try to calm her. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply for a moment, before opening them and nodding to you.

"Achooo!"

"What was that?" the woman with the light asks, snapping the beam to the container next to the one you're hiding behind. "Probably just a rat," says the man in reply. "No, I definitely heard something," the woman says, now walking in your direction. "Celeste, can we not dig through this large, dark, musky room for an hour because you think you heard something?" the man asks. "Roman," the woman turns to face him, shining the light directly in his eyes which he then shades. "I am telling you that I heard something."

While this happens, Ichigo regains control of herself and you do your best to come up with a distraction. _Something _else that could be making sound in an otherwise silent room. Glancing around, your eyes land on the console for your container. Specifically, your gaze lands on the pressure values. The pressure for the container is well within acceptable limits based on what you can tell, but more importantly, there's a large button underneath them that says 'VENT'. You press it without hesitation.

A high-pitched squealing fills your corner of the cavernous room. Both guards jump and look for the source. At the same time, Ichigo, who appears to have been frightened by the unexpected noise, grabs you and buries her head in your chest. _Does her hair smell like...strawberries?_

"What was that?!" the female guard demands, though she's more surprised than anything. The male guard, however, seems to have calmed himself. "Just one of the tanks letting off some steam. You know, to keep the pressure down," the man says knowingly. "It was just a little noise." The woman growls as she storms past him and back into the hall. The man seems to silently laugh to himself a little and follows his partner out.

The door slides shut with another click and you slump to the floor while breathing a sigh of relief. "That was close." "Sorry," Ichigo frowns, tucking her legs close to her chest. "Don't worry about it," you flash her a smile.

You offer her a hand and pull her back to her feet. "Back on topic," you return to the conversation the guards had interrupted. "How do we get the fuel out of here?" "The other side of this wall is the exterior of the plantation," Ichigo taps it twice. "We'll cut our way in with Delphinium's blades and Argentea's claws, then take what we can carry." _Hmm._ "Crude," you state while looking at the wall. This causes Ichigo to puff her cheeks and cross her arms in response. "Well I didn't hear _you _offering any solutions."

"You didn't let me finish," you wink, causing her to drop the defensive stance. "I was going to say 'crude, but effective.' I think it'll work just fine for what we need. Breaking is significantly easier than building, after all." Ichigo nods, clearly pleased that you like her idea. "Now," you finish, "let's get out of here before more of those guards come back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The midnight hours in Mistilteinn were quiet, even more so than during the few days following your "break in" of the plantation's fuel plant. Preparations for the coming days had gone smoothly since then, and tonight was to be no different.

The shuffling in the bed next to yours is the first thing you wake to against the gentle sounds of the night. Figuring it to be Hiro stirring while still asleep, you roll over to your side and try to go back to bed. The prolonged shuffling doesn't stop however, that is, until it is replaced by the small creaking of floorboards. You slowly groan to yourself before sitting upright to see what Hiro's doing.

The first thing you notice is that Hiro isn't moving. He's stock-still, with one hand on the door and the other behind him. The second is that his other hand leads Zero Two, who stares at you curiously.

For close to fifteen seconds nobody moves. "Ugh," you ask groggily, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hands, "what are you doing?" Hiro sighs quietly before letting go of the door and having his arms fall to his sides. "Sorry, (Y/N)," he begins, "we didn't mean to wake you. Tonight's the night we're going to find the maps and navigation charts for the trip."

"Oh," you yawn to him, swinging your legs over the side of your mattress. "It's alright, I thought you'd probably go at night for this anyway. That data has to be somewhere decently protected, and it's one of the more important components for our plan."

Hiro places one of his hands behind his head before continuing. "Well, we're _pretty_ sure we know where it is. The two of us were going to go search the general area, and if we're correct, grab what we need."

"Well," you sigh to yourself, "I guess I'll be coming with you both, then." Hiro takes a moment to act surprised, before he throws his arms forward towards you and shakes his hands. "No, (Y/N), it's fine!" he begins. "It's my assignment with Zero Two. You have enough on your hands organizing things. We've got this."

"Obviously not," you dryly reply in the most deadpan fashion you can call forth, just barely hiding your teasing and totally friendly intent. "I mean, you couldn't get out of our bedroom without being caught. And I was _sleeping_." Hiro stutters in response, and you can tell the other boy is blushing heavily under the blanket of shadow covering his upper half. You hold up a hand and he falls silent. "Relax, Hiro, I'm just joking with you. Regardless, I'm up now, and there's no way I can go back to bed if I know you're both out there doing this. So I'll just tag along. Couldn't hurt to have someone else watching your back, right?"

Hiro offers only token resistance before he concedes, leading Zero Two out of the room. "We'll give you a second to change," he says. "Mhmm!" nods Zero Two enthusiastically, and you can tell she's giving you a smile. You can't see the defining features of her face because it's also shrouded in darkness, but you plainly notice the two cyan orbs looking directly at you. _Her eyes glow. No, she can see in the dark_. You smile back to her as she exits with Hiro.

Her reaction would've been surprising to you up until a few days ago, but many things have changed dramatically since then. Your defiance against APE had endeared yourself to Zero Two, who, as it turns out, had already thought strongly of you thanks to your performance in the sparring match. Add in the interaction you'd had after she'd been caught in Hiro's bed the first time, her innocent and childlike nature had truly caught you off-guard. Now, your initial expectations of a stone-cold killer had been pleasantly transformed into a friend who you could depend on in tough situations. All this and more flows through your mind as you change out of your bedwear and into your uniform, slipping your silenced communicator into your pocket.

_I really should wear something else_, you think to yourself as you finish up. _It's going to be _pretty_ obvious who we are if someone sees us like this_. Thankfully, however, your concerns are addressed by Hiro when you enter the adjoining hallway. He holds a small, dark bundle in his hands, and you surmise that it's a copy of the dark cloak that both himself and Zero Two have now donned.

"Here," Hiro says, offering the cloak. "Zero Two made these with Kokoro's help." The girl beside him beams with pride as he speaks. "We've got enough for the entire squad, in case we needed them for anything like this. I grabbed this one from where the rest are stashed behind the staircase while you were changing."

You unfurl the cloak in front of you, sizing it up and staring deep into the dark fabric, before swinging the furled garment around yourself. It feels good to be cloaked in shadow. You look back to Hiro and Zero Two before replying. "Nice work, Zero Two," you compliment her. "It fits perfectly. I have to ask, is this part of the drapes that went missing from the lounge two days ago?" "Mhmm," she nods. "Brilliant," you chuckle to yourself. "Now, shall we get going?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With great care, the three of you swiftly and silently make your way outside of the house and into Mistilteinn. The forest at night is so peaceful, and you have no problems getting to the elevator. As you wait for it to arrive, you turn to Hiro and Zero Two. "So," you ask, "we have a plan, right?"

The elevator doors open with a light _ding_. "A few days ago, we snuck into the briefing room while Hachi and Nana were out," Hiro begins as you move into the elevator. Zero Two approaches the panel and presses the button labeled 'B1'. "The terminal there was unprotected, and so we had almost unrestricted access to it. Unfortunately, the holographic maps saved there are purely visuals and only pertain to the immediate area around the plantation as it moves. However, I was able to find out that the changing holograms were pulled from a directory titled 'B1 Archive'."

"Yep!" Zero Two chimes in. "Darling and I thought then that it must be on sublevel B1. There's probably a room parasites aren't allowed in, so nobody's seen it before." The elevator slows to a stop before the doors slide open. The three of you peek out into the hallway stretching in either direction, and then step out upon seeing the coast is clear.

"The current plan is to split up," Hiro says, turning to face you and his pink-haired partner. "Everyone has their communicators, so we'll fan out over this floor and search for anything that looks or feels like the archive room. We'll tell one another if we've found something, then use the locator to get there. Sound good?"

You pause for a moment, deep in thought for a few seconds. _Seems a solid enough plan to me_. "Great idea. Zero Two, you can take the entire area to the south. You're faster than we are and can hear guards coming from much farther away. Hiro, you take the northeast, and I'll take the northwest." They both nod to you, determination set on their faces, before you turn to the northern hallway and begin to make your way down. You glance back to find Hiro speaking softly to Zero Two, holding her hands in his, before kissing her briefly. He sets off after you, cheeks a little rosy and the smile still plain on his face. It makes you think of Ichigo, and you warm up envisioning your beautiful partner while you run off down the twisting hallways of Plantation 13.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I hate running_. It's been over half an hour since the three of you split up and there still was no sign of the archive room. You had chanced upon a few random guards in the hallways along the way, but your newer shoes from the house helped to muffle your footfalls as you stayed far behind them. Stopping to check yet another of the countless unmarked doors, you feel a small vibration in your pocket. You fish out your communicator and answer the incoming call from Hiro. Zero Two picks up the line a moment later, and asks, "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's...wrong, Zero Two," he pants breathlessly, "I'm fine. But I've, I've found a room with a nametag. It says, 'ARCH Containment'. You guys should...probably come check it out." You enter a few inputs to the physical panel on the communicator and pull up its mapping functions. "Be over in a few minutes, I'm close," you say and switch off the channel.

Hiro's near the northeastern edge of the plantation, and much closer to the walls of the fortress than you would've thought. Luckily, a single hallway runs most of the distance between you two, and you run down it at a brisk pace. You don't feel too fatigued as your arms pump up and down and your soft footfalls seem to glide over the tiled floors. The hallway stretches out before you and you can see all the way to its end, approaching much more rapidly than you'd expected. Eventually the communicator shows you a left followed by a right and you take them, and Hiro comes into view as you turn the corner. His face is flushed, and he leans against one of the walls while breathing heavily.

"Hiro, you good?" you ask as you slow down in front of him. "Speaking of okay, where's Zero Two? I thought she was closer than me." Hiro takes a moment to collect himself before answering. "I'm just...a little tired from the, the running. And Zero Two _was_ closer than you." On cue, a mess of pink hair rounds the corner ahead of you, and after a few seconds stops beside the doubled-over boy. Now it is her turn to ask him, "Darling, are you alright?"

Hiro groans loudly. "Maybe I would be if _some_ people would stop asking that every couple of seconds." He turns back to the door. "Now, if we could stay on task for a moment... this is it," he says as he shifts in place. Your own nerves have begun to flutter a little bit, but it's nothing too bad. "Zero Two," you ask, "can you listen in to see if there's anyone there?"

She nods and presses her ear against the door, closing her eyes in the same motion. Both yourself and Hiro stay silent, and after about thirty seconds, she finally speaks. "It's empty. If there was anyone in the room, they would've made noise by now." She moves her hand to the panel besides the door, flashing her S-Class ID, and it quickly opens in response. You peek into the dark room before you feel a heavy impact between your shoulder blades, and you fall to the floor. The door shuts behind you, and you hear Zero Two speak quietly. "Sorry. Someone was coming."

You hear her moving about, and then the lights slowly flicker to life above you. You let out a small gasp in surprise as you notice the defining features in the room, massive floor-to-ceiling tanks. Standing up to take a closer look, you edge closer to the nearest containment unit, filled with a bright blue liquid that wildly swirls about. An array of color lies in the remainder of the tanks, faintly glowing. Turning to see the rest of the almost square room, you notice that a few tables and computer interfaces make up the majority of its center. The far wall has cabinets of varying size, from cubbyholes to closets.

"What..._is_ this place?" asks Hiro incredulously. He stops in front of one of the tanks and taps the glass softly. The liquid inside moves around a bit, and then settles. "I..." you begin, "I...don't know. I've never seen anything like it before. Maybe try checking the cabinets?"

Hiro beckons Zero Two over to the nearby doors, and they start pulling journals and files from them seemingly without end. You take a seat at one of the computer terminals and wait as the machine powers on. Once it does, you quickly skim over the many directories listed under "Files". You see words like _Samples_, _Tests_, _Collection_, _Brief_, _Data_, and oddly enough, _Parasites_. You click on the last folder, only to find that the files are password protected. "Of course they are," you mumble to yourself. Navigating into the "Data" folder, the amount of information that pops up on screen is overwhelming. You move both of your hands in front of you, then outwards in a motion resembling that of an explosion. Mimicking your hands, the many subfolders and files expand outwards from the screen and onto the holographic projectors you had noticed lining the tables. The amount of space they take up is dizzying.

"Find anything?" you call over to Hiro and Zero Two as you continue to read over your mountain of intelligence. Hiro glances up from an official-looking document he had been reading. "Not really," he says. "At least, nothing that we need. There's information about some 'other parasites' in this one, and that's the most interesting thing out them all. It seems like the ones in this report are also victims of APE." At his words, Zero Two seems to stiffen slightly and she fumbles while moving papers. The two of you glance quizzically at her, and it's Hiro who asks her, "Zero Two, is everything alright?"

She quickly glances up and sighs. "I'm...okay, Darling. This just makes me think about a long time ago. It reminds me of someone I used to know. My one and only friend. But...they took him away." Her shoulders slump a little more and she goes back to looking through the information, albeit slower now.

"Well, what happened to him?" you ask, your interest piqued. Plus, you don't think Hiro would be able to ask it anyways, talking about someone else she was close to. "That person doesn't exist anymore," she continues sadly with a fleeting glance in Hiro's direction, "thanks to those monsters. I'll never forgive them for that."

Unsurprisingly, Hiro has quietly stopped working. He moves closer to Zero Two, places one of her hands in his own, and gives her a small half smile. She returns one to him and they continue to work, just as you catch something on the wide array of windows around you. You swipe over to it and select it, just as the word "MAPS" appears in large block lettering in front of you. Excitedly, you glance at the ever-increasing amount of not only visual data, but composition, terrain, weather, and much more information stored in the archive's banks. You call one of the smaller segments up, and nod to yourself upon seeing how extensive it is. "Guys, I've got it. Come check this out."

The both of them quickly come to stand behind you as they fix their gaze on the small three-dimensional render in front of you. Zero Two stares in awe at the little map, while Hiro shakes his head with a smile on his face. "I guess we really _did_ need you here, (Y/N). Though, I think this might be of some help." He offers a small rectangular box to you, and you almost immediately know what it is. "How'd you get a storage drive like this, Hiro?" you ask incredulously. He shrugs before saying, "Found it in the corner covered in dust. Seems like it won't be missed." You're inclined to agree with him, and you swivel the chair towards the body of the computer.

Placing the drive on the pad near the base of the physical terminal, you navigate back to the entire "MAPS" folder and start copying it to the drive. "There are several terabytes of information in here so it's going to take a little while to download. We might as well take another look around while we wait."

You stand up and look around the room again, this time noticing something along one of the sides that you hadn't initially. Hidden between two of the tanks is a small corridor. You make your way over to it and trail your fingers against the cold glass as you walk by. You wander into the smaller hall, past a few doors that have disinteresting, bland names. Most are for storage, but "Hybridization" catches your eye as you walk past it. Another storage room follows, and the hallway makes a turn to the right. You slowly make your way to the end, past a few more doors until it terminates in an unmarked door. You try to open it, but it resolutely refuses.

Sighing quietly, you make your way back the direction you came as your hope to find anything else interesting dwindles. Approaching the bend in the hallway, however, you can hear the pained voice of Hiro talking quietly. _Wait, what? What's going on?_ His words are indiscernible, but they're obviously delivered so that you can't hear them. You edge your way closer to the end of the wall to try and make out their conversation, intently focused on figuring out whatever they're talking about.

Peeking out slightly from the bend, you notice both of them in the hallway. The nearby label on the wall reads "Hybridization", and now you think you know what's wrong. "Zero Two," says Hiro, "we shouldn't go in there. We're already copying all the data we need. We've got what we came for. We didn't come in here to investigate more about APE." His tone is only partly firm, and the rest pleads with her.

Zero Two stands facing the door, her hands clenched into fists. Her hands are so tightly balled together that her nails cut into her palms, drawing blood. "Darling, I have to go in. You don't understand. I need to know what else they've done." Her voice rises and breaks, willfully discarding the hushed tone they had kept to remain quiet. She looks over her shoulder at him, eyes a crimson red, and shouts at him. "I need to know what I am!"

Hiro takes only a moment to look shocked, before rushing up behind her and throwing his arms around her. "I don't care, Zero Two," he says, tears welling from his eyes as he does so. "I don't care! Whether you're a Klaxosaur or a human or a hybrid or something else entirely, it doesn't matter. Zero Two, I like you no matter what you are."

Her eyes dim as she starts to tear up. Her hand makes its way into one of Hiro's on her shoulder, but she presses on. "But, Darling, I need to-"

"No! I won't let you!" he shouts. His words rip from his throat and tear into the air, just as he rests his head on the nape of her neck in front of him. At the same time, the two of them sink to the ground together. He cries softly into her back, shaking slightly as he does so. "You can't...you can't go in there. Whatever you find, it's going to destroy you. And it's going to destroy all of us too. They won't just let us go if they find out we've been in there. It's just, it's not..."

Hiro takes a moment to collect himself a little before continuing in a hushed whisper. "Please, don't do it. I am _so_ scared, Zero Two. Scared of what's going to happen. Thanks to this plan, thanks to APE, thanks to the world, all of it. I can't lose you."

Without warning, Zero Two whips around and wraps her arms around Hiro's shoulders. In the same motion, she smashes her lips onto his and ropes him into a very passionate kiss. She holds him there for a few seconds before pulling away. "Darling..." she begins quietly, "do you mean that? You really don't care what I am...even if it _is _a monster?"

Hiro seems instantly taken aback, and has trouble speaking for a few moments. Finally, he manages to speak. "Zero Two...I, I love everything about you. Everything. _Especially _your horns." Zero Two freezes before letting out an even louder sob and burying her head in his chest. "I'm so sorry. I didn't, I didn't mean to make you feel like that. But I'm not going anywhere." She looks up and gives him a half smile. "I won't let them keep us apart. Darling, I...I love you!"

Hiro blushes profusely as he tells her the same without hesitation. "I love you too, Zero Two! I love you so much. And I am never going to let you go."

Comically, as you lean further out from the wall to see them, you start to lose your balance. Your arms instinctively pinwheel around you, totally ineffective at stopping your fall. You crash to the floor with a loud _thud_, as the two on the ground turn to face you. Hiro is as surprised as ever, and Zero Two just gives you a wide smile. "Uhh," you begin, wide-eyed, "I'm ready...to, go now?"

Hiro looks ready to say something, before Zero Two interrupts him. With laughter. She holds her sides as she breaks out into almost uncontrollable wave of laughter. Your own embarrassment is quickly wiped off your face by a reluctant grin, and Hiro follows suit shortly after.

You all stand up together as Zero Two manages to stop. You walk out of the smaller hallway, over to the computer you had been using, and pick up the storage from the pad. "Well then," you ask, "everyone ready to go?" Both Zero Two and Hiro glance at one another, before nodding together and answering you with smiles. The two of them set off back towards Mistilteinn, hand-in-hand, and you fall in step behind them with the drive in the palm of your own.


	14. Chapter 13 - Dawn

**Hello everyone! First off, what did you all think of the the archive raid with Hiro and Zero Two? Pretty good right? That idea came from Spaze, one of my editors. He wrote something up, we went over it and it became a part of the chapter soon after. But now to the reason you're here. I** **t's finally time! We've been working toward this for months and now the rebellion begins. **

"Alright," you begin. "Let's go over this one more time to make sure everyone's on the same page." This late in the evening, you all gather in the lounge for one reason: discussing your plan of escape. Tomorrow, in the early morning, you would finally be putting it to use.

The mood in the room is intense, to say the least. Everyone knows that, according to APE, you are committing treason with your actions. However, whatever doubts anyone had about the course soon faded away as you all prepared for the coming escape. Because the idea to leave in the first place had been Ichigo's, and you were to first to support it, the two of you had been chosen to lead the endeavor. Both Ichigo and yourself had spent most of the last two days composing your actual plan of escape, and your excitement at finally coming close to using it was bubbling over inside of you.

"We will begin at 0430 hours," you continue quietly. "At that time, Ichigo, myself, Ikuno, Mitsuru, Miku, Zorome, Zero Two, and Hiro will proceed to the docking bay. After gaining access to the FranXX we will move on to Mistilteinn, where a portion of the dome will be shattered. Inside, Futoshi and Kokoro will be waiting to load our food, water, winter gear, and other supplies into Chlorophytum and Strelitzia."

You pause for a moment to take a breath, but Ichigo picks up immediately where you had left off. "We know that things inside Strelitzia and Chlorophytum might be a little cramped to start, but once we're out of the plantation's range we can stop to redistribute things more evenly among everyone. While this all happens in Mistilteinn, Argentea and Delphinium will raid the plantation's magma fuel reserves."

"Kokoro?" you prompt, looking for her to continue with her part. "Hmm?" she looks up at you with her large, blue eyes. "Once everything is loaded, Hiro and Zero Two will deliver you and Futoshi to Genista. What do you do next?" you ask. "We meet you at the fuel reserves and take what we can carry, right?" she answers. You smile and nod.

This was the fifth time that the plan had been discussed, and some members of the squad were beginning to become bored of going over it multiple times. Others required more exposure to remember it in its entirety. However, Kokoro now seemed to know what she needed to do, so this would likely be the final time it was necessary.

"And from there, we go to that place we found on the map," Zero Two grins widely, her excitement palpable. "Are you going to tell us how to get there at some point?" Zorome asks, obviously directed at you. "You'll know when it's necessary," you answer. "Sorry. For now, it's best that as few of us know as possible. Should something go wrong tomorrow, it could put everyone in danger if APE knew where we were going. I promise we'll tell you as soon as we're clear of the plantation and ready for the journey."

"Any questions?" Ichigo asks. It was more a gesture than anything, as almost every possible question seemed to have been covered in the first four times you went over the plan. This time, however, Miku raises her hand. "What if the plantation activates its defenses and tries to shoot us?" There is silence for several seconds as you try to decide the best method of answering her question. Zero Two, however, beats you to the punch. "Remember what happened when the plantation shot at the Klaxosaur when I came here?" she asks. Miku nods. "What did it do?" Zero Two presses. "It didn't really seem like it did...anything," Miku answers.

Zero Two smiles and nods. "Uh huh, even if they do shoot at us it won't hurt." Understanding dawns on Miku's face following her words. "If a FranXX can fight a Klaxosaur, but the plantation can't hurt one," Ikuno murmurs, "it does stand to reason that it wouldn't hurt the FranXX either." "The FranXX are much faster as well," Hiro chimes in, "so we'll stand a better chance at evading fire altogether." Miku breathes a sigh of relief before nodding.

"Any more questions?" Ichigo asks again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour or two later, everyone slowly prepares for bed. You follow Hiro to you room, grabbing your toothbrush for what will be the last time you use it here in Mistilteinn, before proceeding to the bathroom. When you return, Hiro is already climbing into bed and Zero Two anxiously awaits her turn beside him. The rule had been set nearly a month and a half ago, after she first began intermittently staying in your room, that she was required to wear a nightgown while she was here. Not for her sake, as she seemed to still not care about being seen without clothes, but for yours so that it wouldn't happen. She was also supposed to tell you when she was going to do it beforehand, but there were still plenty of mornings where you were surprised to see her.

"Good night, Hiro," you say, turning out the light using the switch by the door. "Night (Y/N)," Hiro replies. "Good night, Zero Two," you address his companion. "Nighty night," she chirps warmly. You smile and roll your eyes, before climbing into bed and wait for sleep to take you.

Sadly, tonight it takes much longer than usual for you to pass on from the world of the waking. Your respite is brief as well, ending with you waking up in your still-dark room. You are fairly sure that it isn't time for you to begin the escape yet, considering the reminder on your communicator isn't going off and Hiro and Zero Two are still off in dreamland. Regardless, you roll over to check the hour.

_0130\. Three hours until we leave Mistilteinn forever. I could lay here trying to imagine what the future holds, and what's going to happen... but I really should just try and get more sleep._

Your attempt at returning to sleep proves to be futile, as you lay in bed for the next fifteen minutes feeling frustrated with yourself instead of tired. _Guess I'll go for a walk then,_ you tell yourself, climbing out of bed and donning your shoes.

As you make your way down the hall, your shadow, cast from the light of tonight's full moon, dances against the wall behind you. Upon entering the lounge, you find yourself drawn to the large windows covering the north wall. Mistilteinn is bathed in the silver light of the moon, which seems to be cradled by several of the nearby trees as if they're what holds the luminous orb in the sky. _It's beautiful, _you frown, knowing this will be the last time you see this picturesque landscape. _If only we could've stayed._

In the distance, on the girls' side of the house, you hear a door creak open and then close a moment later. _One of them probably just needs to go to the bathroom._ Content that you will not be found, you return to gazing out into the moonlit night.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" a voice asks. You nearly jump out of your skin in shock at the unexpected newcomer's arrival, bumping into one of the display pedestals beside you. Luckily, you are able to grab hold of the fixture before the multicolored bowl sitting atop it is smashed against the hardwood floor.

When you are sure the pedestal is sturdy once more, you turn to face the speaker. Standing by the doorway in her nightgown, with a hand covering her mouth to hide her laughter, is Ichigo. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" you hiss, displeasure dripping from your voice. "Knocking?" Ichigo whispers back, but with a mocking tone. She makes sure you notice her glancing around in all directions in mock search. "There aren't any doors in this room." "You could have hit the wall or the doorframe," you offer unhappily.

Ichigo rolls her eyes at walks over to the couch before taking a seat. She pats the space next to her and looks at you expectantly. "I want an apology first," you turn your nose up at her and glance away. "An apology?" Ichigo scoffs, crossing her arms. "Why would I apologize for that? Maybe you shouldn't stand in dark rooms in the middle of the night."

"I don't have to take this," you march over to her. "I am your partner, and as the stamen of Delphinium I demand an apology." One of Ichigo's brows arches and she gives you a look as if to say, 'did you really just do that?' You tap your foot impatiently, "I'm waiting." Ichigo rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "_Overruled_."

"On whose authority?" you question her. "Mine," Ichigo answers matter-of-factly. "As both squad leader _and _the one in control of whatever it is we are." You allow yourself to look surprised, but only for a moment. "That's it, I'm going back to bed," you huff, making a show of crossing your arms and turning to leave.

"You could do that," Ichigo smoothly replies. "Or...you could sit down and enjoy the last bit of time we'll be able to spend together in Mistilteinn." She pats the seat on the couch next to her once more, then grabs one of the pillows and curls into a ball around it.

"You are _so _cruel to me," you say with feigned hurt. "And why do I find that so endearing?" "Maybe it's because you're a masochist," she answers giddily from behind you. You smile. Slowly, you make your way to the couch and sit beside Ichigo. "Okay, okay, you win." "Knew I would," she teases, resting her head against your shoulder.

The two of you sit in silence for a bit, just enjoying the moonlight and each other's company. Finally, one of you speaks. "(Y/N)...what's going to happen tomorrow?" Ichigo asks. You pause for a moment to consider her question. "We're going to leave," you answer. "We're going to find our own place in this world." Ichigo still seems uneasy. "Is leaving the right thing to do, though?" she presses. "We're the reason everyone else is doing it. I was the one to suggest we leave, and you tried to convince everyone after. If something happened to anyone, it's our fault."

"Nothing will be our fault," you reassure her while taking hold of her hand. "Everyone is coming with us of their own free will. They know the risks involved with this. And even with them, I'd still say we have a better chance at living on our own than remaining with APE, waiting until the day that there are too many Klaxosaurs for us to fight or there are some resources that outweigh our usefulness."

"You're right," Ichigo murmurs quietly. You check your communicator with your free hand, _0230_. "Won't be long now," you announce. "We should try to go back to bed and get a little bit of sleep." Rather than standing up, Ichigo squirms further into the crook of your arm and lays her head on your chest. "Comfortable?" you ask with a hint of sarcasm. Ichigo yawns and closes her eyes. "Ahhhhh...I am now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Your head aches as you are assaulted by the loud buzzing of your communicator. "Sooo looooud," Ichigo mumbles quietly while sluggishly rubbing her eyes. "Yeah," you agree, sitting up. "Still dark. Why is it..." you trail off, remembering what today is. _The alarm. The time. Today is the day we escape._

You silence the alarm and prepare to stand, also glancing at the time. _0300._ However, before you are able, Ichigo lays against you and closes her eyes once more. "Ichigo, we need to get moving," you gently shake her. She shakes her head slightly and grips onto you tighter. "Nngh...warm here..." she murmurs. "Ichigo," you whisper, drawing close enough for your breath to tickle her ear. You trail a finger up her arm, from her wrist to her shoulder, before shouting, "Get. Up!"

Ichigo jumps in fright and nearly falls off the couch. "That was mean!" she shouts, her face a mix of anger and surprise. "Well, maybe you should get off when I tell you to," you counter with a smirk. "I wasn't on you!" Ichigo replies as her face becomes flushed with color. "You were, but that isn't important," you stand and stretch. "This is going to be your last chance for a hot shower in who knows how long, so if I were you, I'd take it. I think several of the girls are already down there."

Ichigo reluctantly nods and rushes out of the room. You also make your exit and proceed down the hall to your bedroom, which _should _still contain Hiro and Zero Two. The hall is dark, but a light peeks from underneath the door, signaling that at the very least one of them is awake.

Turning the handle, you find Hiro mulling over a packed bag in front of him. "Hey (Y/N)," he greets you. "You must have gotten up early. Zero Two and I didn't even see you leave." "Yeah," you lie, before changing the subject. "Got everything?"

"I think so," he answers. "Well if you don't, we aren't coming back," you chuckle. "Yeah, I know," Hiro smiles back. "Are you ready for this?" he asks. "Never been more ready in my life," you say, pulling off the shirt you had slept in and folding it. Reaching under the bed, you pull out a suitcase identical to Hiro's and unclasp the latch holding it closed. Your shirt, along with the shorts you had been wearing, are placed within. Opening the dresser drawer reveals a sight that wouldn't occur any other day: only a single uniform resting inside. Usually it would be full to the brim with spares, but they had already been packed away into your suitcase the night previous.

"Done," Hiro announces along with a satisfying _click_ from his suitcase. You finish dressing and grab your bag as well, before following him out the door.

The two of you make your way down the house's grand staircase for the final time to its atrium. Mitsuru waits there with a bag resting on either side of him. The sound of running water emanates from the showers and it's even accompanied by a voice raised in song, though you aren't sure who it belongs to. Next to the door are four more suitcases, each with one of the girl's codes printed on the outside. They had been told last night to pack everything they needed but a change of clothes for the morning and to leave the bags outside the door to the baths. Each of the boys was responsible for his partner's bag and well as his own, and this gave them the chance to have one last good shower before you set off into the unknown, where you were positive they wouldn't be found.

Mitsuru greets you and Hiro after you have retrieved the bags belonging to Ichigo and Zero Two. The three of you then exit the house and walk through the moonlit forest to the location on Mistilteinn's northern end where the supplies for your journey had been stashed. After the bags are hidden away, you return to the mansion where your partners are putting the finishing touches on their appearance.

You check your communicator, _0345_.

The door to the baths opens and the girls make their way out. Kokoro still has her hair wrapped in a towel while Miku, Ikuno, and Zero Two each have theirs done in their signature style. Of course, they're still noticeably damp. However Ichigo, thanks to her short hair, seems to have been able to dry off completely.

"Everyone ready?" you ask the assembled group. No one says a word, but most nod. Their silence to you is telling. Everyone understands the gravity of what you're about to do. Not wanting them to dwell on it too much, you gesture for them to follow you and exit the house, leaving Kokoro and Futoshi to find their own way to the supplies after she has several more minutes to dry her hair.

The group remains silent as you lead them to Mistilteinn's elevator. While walking, Ichigo slides her hand into yours and you gladly accept the feeling of reassurance that comes with it. You glance to the side and meet her eyes, a smile breaking out on your face as you look at her. She does the same and squeezes your hand in return. _Ding_, the doors to the elevator slide open. Everyone files in, with Zero Two being the last. She presses 'G3', signifying the third story of the plantation's lowest level, the same floor that houses the briefing room and parasite dressing rooms.

A short ride later, the doors slide open once again and everyone quickly exits. You walk with a brisk pace toward the dressing rooms, which by now even you know the route by heart. Silently, the group splits into pistils and stamen at the dressing rooms and you quickly change into your parasite suites. Securing spares of those hadn't been easy. For the stamens it wasn't terrible, you simply needed another undersuit and the interface vest that was worn over it.

The pistils' suits proved to be more of a challenge. Considering that the headdress the girls wore was a separate part of their suit, you had needed to find where they were stored, steal five, and return to Mistilteinn without being caught. That particular excursion had almost gone terribly wrong if it hadn't been for Miku's quick thinking. The redhead had used her knowledge of the adults being uncomfortable with children to her advantage and pretended to be suffering from the cramps associated with a woman's monthly cycle. The guards in question, both male, had fled as quickly as they could from the girl, providing the time needed to escape with the headdresses unseen.

Exiting the dressing room, you check your communicator, _0415._

The girls file out within several minutes of the last boy and together, everyone makes the final leg of your journey.

The docking bay is dimly lit when you arrive, and only one row of the five lights is left on. Fortunately for you it is those that hang above the FranXX, giving you all the light you need to find your way to the units. You only pause briefly at the door to ensure no guards are present and for Zero Two to wave her S-Class ID.

The FranXX stand lifeless in their mounts, but you know it won't remain that way for long. Walking across the catwalk, your group slowly shrinks. First, Zorome and Miku veer off to enter Argentea. Then, Mitsuru and Ikuno stop as you pass Chlorophytum. Genista remains still for the time being, her pilots waiting for you in Mistilteinn.

Finally, Ichigo stops you in front of Delphinium. Hiro pats you on the shoulder and Zero Two gives a confident smile as they continue to Strelitzia at the end of the dock. You give Ichigo's left hand a squeeze while her right fiddles with the controls. A moment later, Delphinium's faceplate shifts and slowly begins to recede.

You guide Ichigo across the elevated walkway and into your new home for the time being. She pauses for a moment next to her platform. "Are we really doing this?" she asks, a mixture of fear and anticipation in her eyes. She knows as well as you that, after this, there will be no coming back.

You brush a stray lock of her beautiful blue hair out of her face and cup her cheek. "We are. You and I together, no matter what." Ichigo nods before closing her eyes and standing on the tips of her toes. You meet her halfway and share a quick kiss.

As always it ends too soon, but time is of the essence. Ichigo takes her place on the platform while you seat yourself in your chair. A display comes up on the right, showing the diagnostics data on the FranXX. "We're in the green, Ichigo," you state, pleased. "Then let's not waste time," she says as the headdress clicks into position and flares to life. "Come to me."

You take a deep breath and glance at the clock in the upper right corner of the diagnostic screen, _0429_. _Huh. A minute to spare._ You exhale, simultaneously pulling both triggers, and your world fades to black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delphinium's eyes flick open and immediately survey her surroundings. It's still the same docking bay she had awoken in countless times, but today would be the last. "How is everything?" she asks. "Still green across the board," you reply. "Give me a second and I'll see what I can do about the docking clamps."

Delphinium waits patiently for thirty seconds, but as the time ticks by her anxiety begins to build. "(Y/N)?" You don't say anything for a few seconds before slamming the flat of your fist into the wall of the cockpit in frustration. "Damn it," you curse. "The system keeps asking for administrator approval." "Don't worry," a devious smile snakes across the FranXX's faceplate, "I can handle it."

Trusting Ichigo, you allow her to take the lead. You can feel Delphinium's synthetic muscles tense through your connection as she gets ready to enact whatever she has planned. A low groan becomes apparent as well, clearly emanating from somewhere outside the cockpit.

_Crash! _You lurch forward on your seat as Delphinium stumbles forward a little. This is followed by two more clanking sounds as the restraints that had held her wrists in place clatter to the floor. "We're free," the image of Delphinium announces triumphantly.

"Opening the door," you announce. Several seconds tick by after you send the command, but nothing changes. The large steel door remains both motionless and in your way. "Never mind," you voice your annoyance, and slump backward into your chair. "I've got it," Delphinium announces.

The blue and white FranXX marches up to the door and sizes it up. Adopting a fighting stance with her left foot forward, she tenses up before driving her right leg into the door. The door is sent flying off its hinges by the kick, bolstered by the thruster in Delphinium's heel, and lands with a loud clang.

"Well," you say in a deadpan voice, "we're criminals." Delphinium chuckles as Strelitzia, Argentea, and Chlorophytum join her outside the plantation. The sun has yet to appear on the horizon, but already you have accomplished something big today.

"Strelitzia, Chlorophytum, get to Mistilteinn," Delphinium orders. "Hang on!" Strelitzia yells with a grin. "What are you talking ab-" Chlorophytum is unable to finish her question as Strelitzia wraps her arms around the other FranXX from behind and ignites her jets. The pair quickly gain altitude before Strelitzia drops a shouting Chlorophytum into Mistilteinn. The sound of the glass dome shattering is audible even to you on the ground below.

You chuckle to yourself and shake your head while you give the order for Argentea to follow you. Zorome and Miku do as instructed as you begin to run, and within thirty seconds you have completed half a lap of the plantation.

"The reserves are on the other side of this wall," you announce, coming to a stop. "We'll cut, then you use your claws to grab the pieces and make sure nothing falls inside," Delphinium orders. "We can't afford to waste a drop of magma fuel."

Reaching to the small of her back where both swords are sheathed, Delphinium takes one in each hand. In a single fluid motion, she draws them both and carves a large X pattern in the plantation's side. When the swords have reached the uppermost point of the X, she twists her wrists and drags them to meet in the middle before continuing with each to the starting point of the other, making an upside down triangle. The X-inscribed square is almost finished, and Delphinium pulls each down with all her might, falling to her knees in the process and only stopping when the hilt of each sword rests in the dirt.

On cue, Argentea drives her right claw into the uppermost of the four triangles and pulls it free. She follows this up by skewering the left and right triangles on each of her gauntleted fists. Finally, she kicks down the lowest triangle, leaving you with unimpeded access to the plantation's magma fuel reserves.

_0447._

"Alright, let's go," you order, directing Delphinium into the reserve. Upon entering she falls to a knee and you cut your connection. By the time your vision returns, Ichigo is already standing and the cockpit's door is beginning to swing open. Alarms are now ringing out from outside Delphinium and red light fills the room, pouring from various spinning fixtures.

"I'll take the left, you take the right!" Ichigo shouts as she climbs off Delphinium's hand. "Got it!" you yell back, as you both clamber down to the ground. "Remember, we want to disconnect the tanks, not vent them!" "I know! I only said it wrong one time!" is the last thing you hear from Ichigo before Argentea's footfalls drown out the rest.

You rush to the first tank's console and begin to rapidly access its many screens, looking for the right button. _Pressure, flow rate, capacity... wait, flow rate._ You return to the flow rate screen and see in the lower left corner a button reading 'emergency shutoff'. You hit it and a moment later a large metallic clang emanates from the pipes connected to the massive container. "'Tea, over here!" you shout and give a wave of your arm.

Argentea, who had been kneeling near the hole in the wall, joins you beside the tank. Standing next to an active FraXX does an excellent job of putting into perspective how huge the units really are, as Argentea gets on her hands and knees and still isn't close to being face to face with you like she clearly intended.

"When I move, cut the lines," you yell, "then take it outside!" "Got it!" she gives you a thumbs up. You back away, and in one swipe she cleanly cuts the tank free from the wall. She then snakes her fingers underneath it and pulls the metal sphere from its brackets in the floor.

The pink and white FranXX disappears into the darkness beyond only to return a moment later, this time moving to the left where Ichigo likely is waiting. You proceed to the second tank in your row and activate its emergency shutoff in the same fashion with no issue.

Moving to the final tank, however, you find that the console has been locked. "Damn it," you curse, looking around for another tank that might still be accessible. Sadly, all of them in your immediate area seem to be sealed. "Now what?!" you yell in frustration.

You are just about to leave it and run back to Delphinium when something catches your eye. As the flashing lights strobe back to the pipes connecting the final tank to the others, you see a metal disc affixed to them. _A manual shutoff valve!_

You sprint to the valve and grip it with both hands. You pull on its top but it doesn't budge. Climbing on to the pipe to get better leverage, you try again but fail just the same. "Why won't you just _move_, damn it!"

You are well and truly about to give up until a streak of blue enters your vision. Ichigo jumps onto the pipe standing opposite you and grabs the valve. "Together," she pants. You nod and the two of you begin to pull on the disc. You both pour everything you have into moving the valve, and finally, you feel the slightest bit of give. Then as if by magic, _clang, _the valve shuts.

The resulting force of the still-flowing fuel being violently shunted causes the entire assembly to shake, throwing both yourself and Ichigo to the floor. At the same time, the door located only a hundred feet away opens. Seven APE soldiers run in and look directly at you. "There!" they shout, raising their weapons and opening fire on the two of you.

_Bang!_

Before the bullets reach you, a massive metal fist slams into the ground in front of you. Looking up you find the large violet eyes of Genista. "We made it!" she beams towards you. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you two," you smile. "Genista, grab this one," Ichigo points to the tank the two of you had just been thrown from.

"Got it!" Futoshi shouts. While you grab Ichigo by the wrist and begin to run toward Delphinium, Genista pulls the last of the fuel containers from its housing. The soldiers, in either awe or bewilderment, stop firing and watch the gentle giant walk out of the gaping hole in the side of the plantation while saying, "Sorry!"

You rush up Delphinium's outstretched arm and dive headlong into her cockpit. Ichigo isn't far behind you as the door swings shut. Each of you scrambles into your positions and initiate your connection in what could be the shortest amount of time in the history of FranXX piloting.

Delphinium's eyes fly open once more as she jumps to her feet and out of the plantation. Genista and Argentea are waiting outside, holding one of the fuel containers under each arm. Two more rest beside the plantation, which you promptly scoop up and turn towards the other FranXX waiting ahead. "Come on, guys!" you yell as you reach them, and the group begins to run from the place you loved to call your home.

The sound of the plantation's many hatches opening becomes unmistakably clear and your radio crackles to life. "Children, stop this instant and return to the plantation," Hachi orders. His voice has a hard edge, just as you'd expect. "We understand you are upset," Nana almost sounds as if she is begging. "But this is not the way to make your feelings known. Come back, talk to me, and we can work through this."

"I'm sorry, Nana," Ichigo whispers. "Ichigo!" the caretaker calls. "Ichigo! Ichi-" you cut the com channel. You feel somewhat saddened to be leaving the plantation, and for being rude to Nana the final time you will ever hear from her, but this was necessary. Likewise, you can tell Ichigo feels the same by glancing at the ever-present image of Delphinium's face on your screen. Small X's fall from her eyes, tears.

The moment doesn't last long however, as an explosion rocks the earth underneath you. "They're shooting at us!" Zorome shouts. "Just keep running!" Hiro orders as Strelitzia and Chlorophytum come out of a controlled glide above you. They fall in line with the remaining members of the former APE General Military's Plantation Defense Corp., Squad 13.

And with your backs to the plantation you make your escape... toward the rising sun floating in the distance. The dawn of a new day.


End file.
